Deceit and Decisions
by Ani Sparrow
Summary: The fourth and final story in the What Jack Sparrow Wants series. Rated for adult content. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Usual disclaimers – you'd think after all the stories I've written about the man, The Mouse would let me have him – even for just one night…

Well here it is, the final story in the series. I have added various month headers to help both you and _me_ to keep track of where the time is going!

…

**Chapter one: **'A man is only as good as his wife…'

Mid November 

Governor James Norrington looked up as a sharp rap sounded at the door. 'Enter,' he called, pushing aside the papers he had been working on, grateful of the distraction of trying to sort out _yet_ another example of the former Commodore Boothe's incompetance during his term in office. He had personally informed the man after the escape of both Jenny Crompton and Jack Sparrow, that he was no longer in office and he himself had resumed his role as Commodore of the Fleet until the Admiralty sent a new man to the Caribbean.

'Commodore Beauchamp, Sir,' Second Lieutenant Murtogg informed him as he opened the door.

'Ah, Beauchamp,' James Norringtom smiled, standing and extending his hand. 'I'm glad you are here at last.' He nodded at Murtogg, dismissing him.

'I'm glad to be here,' Elias Beauchamp smiled. 'Although it was a bit of a rush getting things sorted in the Carolinas before coming here.'

'Yes, I'm sorry about that…'

'No. No, Sir, that is not what I meant at all. I'm grateful you recommended me for this position.'

'I have heard good things about you from various captains and merchant seamen that come to Port Royal.'

'I take it you mean my success with ridding the waters of a number of pirates?'

'Amongst other things, yes,' James Norrington smiled.

'I can assure you, I will do everything in my power to be as successful here, Sir.'

…

**Late December**

'Jenny!' Luke Martin hurried into the kitchen of the house in Newcastle, a broad smile on his face. 'Jack's back!'

'He is?' she grinned, drying her hands on her apron then unfastening it and smoothing her hair. 'I had better go and meet him then, hadn't I?'

She had been grateful of Luke's company since Patience had left for Ireland. The former naval surgeon had not felt entirely safe on board _The Black Pearl_, even though Jack had made sure the crew knew the consequences if they threatened him in any way. So it had been decided between Jack, Jenny and Luke that he would stay at the house as company and a guardian for her.

'I'll see you later,' Luke called as Jenny ran out of the kitchen door and down the path to the lane.

…

'Cap'n suh, is that Jenny?'

Jack turned to face the bow of the boat, which contained himself, Olabisi Ba, Billy Wheeler and Drew McCarrick, and grinned as he saw her figure standing on the wharf, waving her arms frantically.

'It is indeed,' he drawled laconically, disguising the eagerness he felt to get ashore. It had been a long and rather unsuccessful three weeks, and rumours were abound of the new commodore, with virtually all of them saying the same thing - that he was a tough man and had a good record against pirates. '_Just what I need_,' he lamented to himself. Jack was shaken from his reverie by the sound of Jenny's voice calling his name as they drew closer.

'Hello luv,' he called back, waving to her. '_God, she looks good_,' he mused, suddenly more keen than ever to get ashore.

'Jack!' Jenny cried, jumping up and down excitedly.

'Yer goin' ter make a hole in th'jetty,' he laughed, throwing her the mooring rope as they approached and climbing out once the boat was secure. 'Come 'ere,' he growled, throwing his arms about her and swinging her around.

'I missed you,' she breathed, burying her face in his neck and inhaling the salty tang of sweat and sea water.

'How much?' he teased then pressed his lips against hers, oblivious to the stares they were getting from passers by.

'I'll show you how much later,' she chuckled as they broke away. Jenny looked him up and down, taking in his fine clothes and bound hair, his disguise whenever he came home. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine as she imagined undoing the mother of pearl buttons down the front of his well-made shirt. 'Hello gentlemen,' she smiled at the waiting crew, needing something to take her mind off Jack – for the moment at least.

'You lot still here? Off ya bloody go, yer know what's needed. Tell Gibbs, strict watch rotation while we're here, savvy? Th'rest can come ashore.'

'Aye Cap'n suh,' the former slave assured him, although he knew that Joshamee Gibbs probably recited Jack's instructions in his sleep.

'Come on, you can tell me all that's been happening.' Jenny took Jack's hand and led him away from the wharf and towards their house.

'You first,' Jack grinned. He had gathered some useful information, thanks to Jenny paying attention to the town's gossip, and had used the knowledge to hit a ship carrying a valuable cargo of sugar, rum and coins. But it was not something he would make a habit of. He didn't want suspicion to fall on Jenny.

'Wait until we're inside, you never know who's listening.'

'How's Luke?' Jack had been disappointed when the former naval man decided he was not going to serve aboard _The Black Pearl_. He felt it was a slight against his captaincy, that Luke did not trust him to keep him safe. But Jack also knew how certain members of the crew felt about the Navy, and how they would always see Luke as the enemy, even though he had aided Jack and Jenny's escape from the fort at Port Royal and killed his captain, Charles Gillette, albeit unintentionally.

'Luke is fine. People are already starting to come to him for aid and advice.'

'They're not suspicious are they?'

'No, and even if they are, they're the sort who cannot afford proper treatment, so they're not going to be saying anything.'

'All right,' Jack agreed, feeling slightly uneasy at strangers going to his house.

'Captain, Mrs. Hillier.' A gentleman doffed his hat as they passed.

'Ah, Mr. Dukas,' Jenny smiled. 'How nice to see you again.'

'Perhaps you could come to afternoon tea whilst you are ashore, Captain Hillier. I'm sure we would have plenty to talk about.'

'I will do my utmost to make time,' Jack assured the man, nodding as they carried on their way. 'Bleedin' nonce,' he hissed, winking at Jenny.

'_Jack_!' she admonished, squeezing his hand and frowning at him, hoping the gentleman had not heard.

'Well…' he laughed as he pushed open the garden gate to their home. 'He _is_ a bloody nonce.'

'Hello Jack,' Luke smiled as they entered the kitchen. 'Don't worry, I'll make myself scarce.'

'Ya don't have to…'

'The room at the tavern is very comfortable from what I hear, and the company is good too,' he winked, picking up a rucksack containing his effects. 'I'll pop in tomorrow, goodbye.' He bent and kissed Jenny on the cheek, then disappeared out of the door, a knowing grin on his face.

'All alone…' Jack grinned ferally.

'What is a girl to do?' Jenny whispered, her voice dropping an octave or two.

'She could try undressin' her husband,' he suggested with a throaty growl.

'And then what…?'

'An' then she could perhaps undress herself – slowly, her hands caressing her breasts as her husband watched, stroking himself.'

'Would she be allowed to touch her husband?' Jenny asked, undoing the top button of Jack's shirt.

'No. He would lead her up to their room and she would lie down on their bed and pleasure him by pleasuring herself and then watch as her husband then pleasured himself and poured his juices over her body.

'Oh…' Jenny moaned breathlessly. 'Then…?'

'Then, he would take her again an' again until she thought she could stand no more. But when he stopped, she'd beg him, _plead_ with him to take her one last time.'

'Would he?'

'Oh yes,' Jack rasped as she worked her way down his shirt. 'He would take her until they both collapsed with exhaustion.'

'Sounds like a wonderful husband to me,' she murmured, tugging the shirt from his shoulders.

'A man is only as good as his wife…'

…

'So what has been happening?' Jack asked lazily as they lay in each other's arms in their bed.

'Not a lot, really. Benjamin Roberts has brought some more land off Thomas Jenkins. Douglas Phelps has been gaoled for attacking a slave girl of Mr. Dukas's, but that's about it. How about you?'

'There's a new commodore at Port Royal,' he sighed heavily. 'He's good from what I hear. Used to be top man in th'Carolina's where he had a number of _successes_ against pirates. One or two of them are talkin' of moving elsewhere ter get away from him.'

'Oh… you'd better take extra care then.'

'I intend ter luv, don't ya worry about that. Might be a bit tricky here though, what with th'Navy just 'round th'corner as it were, even if they only have one ship. I might start orderin' th'_Pearl_ away when I come back here – tell them ter pick me up a few days later.'

'We should have moved to Tortuga, shouldn't we?'

'Nah, yer didn't want to. Too many ghosts there,' he replied quietly. 'We'll be all right here, you'll see.'

'If it gets too dangerous, we'll move to Tortuga, savvy?' Jenny smiled, trying to calm the unease welling inside her.

'We'd have ter wait fer Shay an' Patience ter return first,' Jack reminded her. 'Oh, some good news,' he grinned. 'Ned has become a grandfather again. Yer remember he's got a daughter on Antigua, she had a son a couple of months back.'

'Oh that's wonderful!' she exclaimed. 'I bet the crew celebrated _that_!'

'Yeah,' Jack grinned. 'Although I think it also means that he's goin' ter be leavin' fer sure, sooner or later,' he added, sighing heavily once more. 'Don't suppose Luke's changed his mind?'

'I don't think so. I get the feeling there were a couple of… _incidents_ whilst he was on board,' Jenny admitted, propping herself up on an elbow and staring into Jack's languid brown eyes.

'Bloody 'ell! Why didn't he tell me?'

'Maybe he is too proud. Maybe he doesn't like admitting that he was perhaps scared.'

'Could be…' he mused. 'Enough of th'gossip – where were we…?'

'Oh, around about here…' Jenny chuckled, rolling on top of Jack and nibbling his ear lobe.

…

Elias Beauchamp stood at the bow of HMS _Courage_ and surveyed the waters of the Caribbean, satisfied with the turn of events that had lead him here. He had started to feel bored after five years in the Carolinas and this was just the challenge he needed. '_The weather is a bonus too_,' he thought to himself, savouring the feel of the hot sun on his back. There was neither point nor purpose to him taking the ship out on the water. He just wanted to feel the swell of the ocean beneath the deck as it helped him to think and he needed to do a lot of thinking at the moment.

'Sir?' Captain Theodore Groves approached him hesitantly, unsure as to the reception he would get.

'Yes Captain,' Commodore Beauchamp smiled.

'Is there anywhere specific you wish to head for?'

'No Captain Groves, just sail until I ask to head back.'

'Very well, Sir.' Captain Groves ordered his men to make for the area around Port Antonio, to the east of Jamaica. '_It's not too far to head back home_,' he reasoned to himself.

'Tell me what you know about Jack Sparrow,' Elias Beauchamp enquired, once the captain of HMS _Courage _had finished issuing his orders.

'What do you mean, Sir?'

'What sort of pirate is he? Where does he usually target – that sort of thing.'

'Well… he is quite unlike any pirate I have ever come across, Commodore. He is intelligent for a start, despite initial appearances.'

'What do you mean?'

'He comes across as a drunken, insane sot, but he sees and hears _everything_. Underestimate him at your peril, Sir. He is also totally unpredictable – you swear he is going to do one thing, and he will do completely the opposite.'

'I see… what else?'

'His crew are not like other pirate crews. They don't pillage and rape at will – although, from what I hear, they are one of the toughest crews on the Spanish Main.'

'So what you are saying, Captain Groves, is forget most of what I've learned about going after pirates, if I want to capture Jack Sparrow?'

'Yes Sir, that's _exactly_ whatI'm saying.'

'Thank you Captain Groves. I can see we're going to get along famously.'

…


	2. ‘You’ll be sleeping with the crew if you...

Usual disclaimers – bah humbug!

With thanks to lexie, Dramaced, Chelsey, PirateAurora, Pendragginink, even though ffnet have not posted her review :( Kissmysash, Sparrow's Slutty Strumpet, Miss Sophia, Mrs. Depp, Orlando's Hot Chick, Shannon, Punkdpirate, EgyptMau, A Depp Girl and Hilary for your reviews (and editing).

Dramaced, thank you for recommending me!

I'm having to do some serious grovelling to Hils, as I hadn't got her on either of my favorites list! (blushes furiously) -o

…

**Chapter Two: **'You'll be sleeping with the crew if you're not careful, Jack Sparrow.'

'Mr. Gibbs!' Daniel Woods called from his look-out in the crow's nest. 'Ship approaching from th'west.'

'What is it?' the quartermaster of _The Black Pearl_ called back.

Dan peered through his spyglass into the distance, the setting sun blinding his vision slightly. 'It's th'bloody Navy!' he yelled in alarm.

'Set sail!' Joshamee Gibbs and Pete Symmonds called together and the ship became a hive of activity as the crew scurried to get her ready to flee – quickly.

'I don't believe this,' Davy lamented as he hauled on the mainbrace. 'Why'd th'captain have ter make a home just around th'coast from a bleedin' naval base? I reckon Jenny's addled his brains.'

'If he had any in th'first place,' John Williams chuckled wryly, as he too helped unfurl the sails. 'B'sides, it's only a small base, nothin' much ter worry about so long as we keep our wits about us. Where're we goin', Mr. Gibbs?'

'At the moment – _anywhere_!' the older man exclaimed. 'Deploy the sweeps,' he ordered, relieved to feel the ship surge forward as the long oars stroked through the water.

…

'Move!' Jack urged from the bedroom window as he watched his ship start moving away from her anchorage. He took his spyglass from his eye and stared at the scene, glad that he had not brought the ship into the harbour, having anchored her outside of the reefs that guarded it's narrow passage, and prayed. He and Jenny always had clothes packed in a sack, along with pouches of coins – just in case, and Jack wondered if it might be worth leaving the town for a few days, just until the Navy stopped patrolling the area.

'Are they away?' Jenny asked, coming into the bedroom, a worried frown on her face. They had seen what was happening from the wharf when they had gone for a walk and had hurried back home.

'Yes luv, th'Navy won't catch them now,' he assured her, making room for her to stand on the chest under the window to look out at the scene herself.

'Thank goodness for that. Look, I think we should move to Tortuga, it's not safe for you here…'

'It's not safe for me anywhere,' Jack interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. 'It's safe fer _you _here, an' that's all that matters, savvy? We'll manage.'

'Is this anything to do with that new commodore, do you think?'

'Seems a bit of a coincidence, eh?' he mused, stroking his beard braids, now fully grown after he had shaved them off when he went to England.

'I don't suppose there's any point in my trying to get you to give up pirating right away…?'

'Nope, none whatsoever. Besides, I'm not lettin' th'new commodore think he can scare me into givin' up.'

'All right,' she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. 'It was worth a try I suppose – just don't do anything…'

'Stupid!' they both chorused, breaking into laughter.

'So, ya goin' ter come aboard fer a while when th'_Pearl_ returns?'

'Yes, I'd love to,' Jenny smiled. 'I miss life on board and I never thought I'd say that!'

'There she goes,' Jack smiled, as his ship disappeared around the headland. 'Be safe,' he whispered, leaning his head against Jenny's.

'She'll be fine,' Jenny assured him, threading her hand in his and squeezing it. 'The crew will take care of her.'

'They'd better!' he threatened, a pit of unease churning in his stomach. 'They'd bloody better…'

…

'Thank you, Captain, that was a most enjoyable voyage.' Commodore Beachamp smiled at the naval captain as he settled himself in the ship's boat, waiting to take him ashore.

'It was a pleasure, Sir,' Theodore Groves replied as he sat opposite his superior.

'I am having a dinner party next week, for all the captains and lieutenants. I do hope you will be able to attend.'

'I shall be honoured. What is the occasion, if I may be so bold as to enquire?'

'No occasion, I just want to get to know those immediately beneath me and let them know of my plans and hopefully get ideas as to the best ways to implement them.'

'It is a good idea, Sir,' the naval captain smiled. '_At last_,' he thought to himself. '_Someone like Commodore Norrington and not that bloody Boothe_…' 'The pirates have had their own way for far too long,' he retorted.

'No more,' Elias Beauchamp assured him. 'No more…'

'I look forward to meeting Captain Farrier – I assume he will be at the party?' Theodore Groves had heard that the man Beauchamp had brought with him from the Carolinas was as tough as they come and looked forward to making his acquiantance, not having done so already because the Commodore had ordered Farrier to take HMS _Adventurer_ and scout the seas, to get a feel for the place, and that was precisly what Captain George Farrier was doing, along with hitting a couple of pirate ships that had crossed their path but not sinking them – Captain Farrier wanted the pirates to spread word about the new commodore _and_ his ship.

'Yes, that is another reason for holding it. I want you all to get to know one another as you shall be working closely together. I shall be mixing the crews up – although, you don't know that…'

'Know what, Sir?' Captain Groves smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Good man,' Elias Beauchamp replied, relishing the task before him.

…

_The Black Pearl_ returned to Newcastle four days later, having had to flee to nearby San Juan for safety. No marines had been seen around Newcastle so Jack assumed, correctly in this case, that the Navy had not identified his ship. He paced the floor of the living room, eager to get going, but Jenny was busy giving Luke a list of instructions as to what to do in her absence.

'Fer gawds sake, woman!' Jack sighed. 'He's a grown man – served in th'bloody Navy! If he can't look after himself by now…'

'I know, I know,' she apologised, shrugging her shoulders ruefully at Luke. 'I'm sorry, I know I'm fussing.'

'No…' '_Yes_…' Luke and Jack said together, grinning at each other.

'I'm ready now,' Jenny smiled at her husband, planting an apologetic kiss on his cheek.

'Ya sure? Ya don't want ter go and an' check on th'neighbours or anything…?'

'Oh ha-ha!' Jenny bobbed her tongue out at Jack and squealed as he leered towards her. 'Behave,' she chuckled as she scurried out of the door.

'Pirate,' he laughed, waving at Luke as he chased after her before stopping dead and returning for her small case. 'Can't wait fer ya to warm th'bunk up,' he grinned salaciously when he re-joined her.

'That's all I am to you, isn't it?' Jenny teased, holding his free hand.

'Amongst other things…'

'You'll be sleeping with the crew if you're not careful, Jack Sparrow.'

'_I'll_ be sleepin' with th'crew? There again, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to send you down – half of them are madly in love with ya anyway.'

'See, I've got you over a barrel,' she laughed as they reached the wharf.

'Don't think we've had it over a barrel before… in fact, there are a lot of places we haven't had it yet!'

'_Jack_!' she admonished, smiling sheepishly at a couple of stevedores passing by. 'Get the chest and yourself in the boat.'

'Yes M'am,' he laughed, lowering the chest down to the ships boat and then climbing down himself to help Jenny in.

'I hate climbing in bloody dresses,' she cursed, trying desperately not to trip over the hem. 'I'll be glad to get into my breeches again.'

'Hmm,' Jack agreed. 'They're easier to get off.'

'You… you…' she spluttered, trying unsuccessfully to look indignant.

'Ya love me really,' Jack winked as he took up the oars and started stroking them through the water.

'It's a good job I do,' Jenny smiled, sitting back and enjoying the sight of Jack doing some strenuous exercise, and of his shirt flopping down with every forward stroke, giving a generous glimpse of his chest.

'Enjoyin' th'view?' he asked laconically, arching an eyebrow.

'Oh, very much so,' she grinned wolfishly.

'At this rate, we're not goin' ter make out it of th'harbour before we jump on each other.'

'I bet the crew have missed it.'

'Not half as much as I have!'

'Well put your back into it then and get us on board.'

'An' wear myself out fer ya?'

'That's true,' Jenny mused thoughtfully. 'All right, take your time while I sit here and fantasise…'

'Jen…' Jack moaned, shifting on the bench as his erection bulged uncomfortably in his breeches. 'D'ya want me ter get us to th'ship or not?'

'Daft question,' she snorted, running her tongue playfully along her lips, thoroughly enjoying the effect she was having on her husband.

'Jenny!' Joshamee Gibbs called, waving to her from the ship's side.

'Hello Joshamee,' she called, looking up at him. 'Good to see you again.'

Jack threw the rope up to the deck and helped Jenny into the bosun's chair then attached her chest to a line and climbed up himself. 'Ya lost them then?'

'Yes, they gave up the chase some five or six miles out,' the quartermaster informed his captain. 'Damn Navy!'

'Oi! Stop molestin' me wife…' Jack warned as Jenny disappeared in a thong of men. ' Phillips, get th'chest below, Bisi, make towards Isla de Muerta, Gibbs come an' inform me _exactly_ what happened, an' you lot let go of my wife!'

'Will ya be helpin' out in th'galley?' John Williams asked.

'I might,' Jenny laughed as she struggled to break free.

'Right!' Jack barked, his patience at an end. 'Let her go… _NOW_!'

Jenny almost lost her balance as the men departed quickly and she smiled gratefully at Jack before heading down the steps.

'My, my. You've tided this up,' she remarked, looking around the reasonably clean cabin. 'Who did it?'

'Young Michael did most of it,' Jack admitted, smiling as he remembered the young cabin boy's face when he gave him a shilling for his troubles. 'But I did some as well…'

'I've trained you well,' she chuckled, disappearing behind the drapes to change out of the dress and into her ship clothes.

'Not a lot to tell really, Jack,' Joshamee Gibbs informed him as he came into the cabin and supped from the mug of ale that the other man had provided. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say they didn't know who we were.'

'I got that feelin' from th'lack of interest around town. No magistrates or troops anywhere. Could it have been a new man?'

'That's what we thought. There's been a lot of changes according to th'gossip in San Juan. The Admiralty have not only brought in a new Commodore, but sent new men out from England as well.'

'So he has ter break them in…' Jack mused. 'What's his name, th'new man?'

'Beauchamp – not sure of th'first name.'

'Hmm…'

'The thing is, Jack – there was a hellish naval captain a few years back in the Mediterranean by the name of Beauchamp. I never served under him but heard enough tales to make your hair curl.'

'It's a common enough name amongst the well-to-do,' Jenny said as she re-emerged, dressed in an old cotton shirt and worn breeches. Her shoulder length hair was tied back with a braid hanging down and decorated with beads.

'That's true enough,' the older man smiled. 'Probably coincidence.'

'What was _that_ Beauchamp's name?'

'You know – I honestly cannot remember,' Mr. Gibbs frowned. 'Must be getting old.'

Jack bit his tongue, his eyes twinkling over the rim of his beaker as Jenny gave him a warning glance. 'Talkin' of old, has Cotton made his mind up yet?'

'Yes, he wants to retire to Antigua to be with his daughter.'

'Right, we'll sort out his booty at th'island, savvy?'

'Aye, Captain. Right, well – I'll leave you two to it,' he smiled, looking perplexed as they both snorted and Jenny turned away, trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

'Aye Mr. Gibbs, leave us to it,' Jack chuckled, showing his quartermaster out of the cabin.

'Oh God!' Jenny burst out, holding her sides as she shook with laughter. 'He would use _that_ turn of phrase, wouldn't he?' she eventually gasped, leaning on Jack for support.

'I swear he sometimes does it deliberately,' Jack grinned, shaking his head. 'Right young missy, might I ask why ya bothered gettin' changed?' He snaked his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

'I didn't think you'd appreciate Mr. Gibbs seeing me naked,' she smiled winsomely, winding her own arms around his neck.

'I appreciate seein' ya naked,' he murmured, capturing her lower lip with his teeth and gently nibbling.

'Well, if you let go of me, I can grant your wish.'

'I'm a patient man, I can wait a while…'

'Mmm!' She moaned into his mouth as Jack kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring every inch, as his hands did likewise over her body until they cupped her buttocks and pulled her tight against him.

Jenny ground her hips against Jack's, rubbing her pubic bone against his erection and making him gasp out loud. 'Reckon you can still wait?' she asked, huskily.

'Jesus, woman!' he growled, pushing her away and fumbling with the lace of his breeches.

'Here…' she smiled, taking over and unlacing them quickly, yanking them down around his ankles. She took his length in her hand and started pumping and squeezing it, knowing that he would not last long.

'Harder, _please_,' he begged, resting his forehead on her shoulder as she complied until he jerked upright, ecstasy coursing through his body until he sagged against her once more.

'Well,' Jenny chuckled. 'It looks as though I'll have to wash these breeches already…'

'Sorry luv,' Jack grinned sheepishly. 'But ya should know better than ter get me goin' like that.'

'I do, why do you _think_ I get you going like that?'

'Hehe. C'mon, let's get ya stripped an' on the bunk, eh?'

'Who's doing the stripping?'

'Who d'ya think…?'

'Joshamee? Olabisi?'

'Watch it missy,' he warned. 'Just because yer married to me – doesn't mean I won't throw ya in th'brig fer insubordination…'

'I'd like to see you try,' she snorted. 'I've been practising my swordplay with Luke.'

'Oh… ya have, have ya? Maybe I'd better see how good ya've become then.'

'All right. Get your breeches back on.'

'Ah gawd Jen, _now_?' Jack grumbled, bending and hauling his breeches back up.

'You're the one who wants to see how good I am,' she replied, smiling innocently as she went past him and retrieved her sword from where it was stowed in a chest,

alongside Jack's.

'Ya know I didn't mean now,' he sighed, fetching his own sword and swiping the air to get the feel of it.

'No time like the present.' Jenny took up her stance, her eyes dancing with excitement. Her smile faded as she focused totally on Jack, trying to anticipate what he would do and so she was ready when he lunged for her, parrying his thrust and pushing him away.

'Very good,' he remarked. 'I see yer footwork's improvin' too.' He backed off, trying to lull her into a false sense of security but to his delight, Jenny's concentration never waivered once. Jack clashed his sword against hers, feeling the metal vibrate with the force and he used the fact that it had knocked her off balance slightly to drive forward, pushing her back as she fought desperately to defend herself.

Jenny's arm began to ache, she had forgotten how hard Jack could fight when the mood took him. She panicked as she stumbled over a chair, but grabbed it and slung it between her and Jack, giving her some much needed space to recover. 'You're going to wear _me_ out at this rate,' she panted.

'You started it,' he reminded her, advancing once more with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. 'Ya should know never to challenge me.'

'Oh well, you'll be satisfying yourself later then if you wear me out…'

'You can always yield…'

'Surrender? To _you_?' Jenny snorted derisively. 'I've never yielded to you yet – at least, not until I know I'm beaten.'

'You _are_ beaten,' Jack teased, cutting and thrusting his way forward again, pushing his wife backwards until she was pressed up against the bunk.

'You… _bastard_!' she spat without any malice in her voice. She released her sword and it clattered to the floor where Jack's joined it as he picked her up and laid her down on the bunk.

'Pirate!' he murmured as he nibbled on her ear lobe and started undoing the buttons of her shirt.

'Your capacity to cheat never ceases to amaze me,' she chuckled, winding her legs around his legs and grinding her hips against him.

'I didn't cheat!' he protested, pulling the shirt open and smiling salaciously when he discovered that she had not been wearing a slip beneath it.

'I didn't yield, so don't you dare claim this as a victory… oh!' she moaned as he suckled on a dusky pink nipple.

'D'ya yield now?' he muttered, breaking away to attach himself to the other nipple.

'You'll have to do a lot more than that,' she breathed, tangling her fingers in his unruly hair and arching her back as his tongue flitted across her hard bud.

'I intend to,' he grinned as he pulled away again and started untying the laces of her breeches, getting off the bunk and tugging them off then working his way back up her legs, kissing and sucking. Jack paused as he reached the fuzz of hair and gently blew, making Jenny moan and writhe and buck her hips, a white hot ache throbbing between her legs.

'Ah, ah. There's no need ter get impatient,' he chided playfully, sucking the skin where leg and body joined then moving to her hip bone.

'Ja-ack,' she panted. '_Please_…'

'Please what, luv?'

'I need you…'

'Need me ter do what?'

'Will you stop bloody teasing, you bastard, and take me!'

'Do ya yield?'

Jenny groaned and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation, fighting down the temptation to strangle Jack. 'Yes!' she exploded.

'Yes what?'

'Jack Sparrow, I swear I'll…' she hissed.

'You'll do what, Jenny Wren? Yield?'

'For God's sake – I yield!' she shouted, her body tense with pent up desire.

'There, that wasn't so hard now was it?' Jack teased, working at his own laces once more.

'Something else won't be hard either, in a minute…' she threatened.

'Well I hope I'll last a bit longer than that,' he laughed, pouting theatrically.

'Get your blasted shirt off,' Jenny ordered, pulling him forceably down on top of her, once he was naked.

'Yer eager luv,' he rasped, easing himself into her. He gasped as her muscles contracted around him as her release came immediately and Jenny clung to him as the waves of passion swept over her body.

'Oh… Jack,' she gasped, burying her face in his neck as her body recovered. 'You bloody tease!'

'I think I'll have to tease ya more often,' he chuckled as he began thrusting, losing himself to her sweet embrace.

…


	3. How many more’s he goin’ ter hit before ...

He's mine – _mine _I tell you! All right, maybe not… sigh

With thanks to Chelsey, PirateAurora, Boricua Sparrow, Mrs. Depp, RandomGal (I wondered where you had got to), beatlechicksteph, kissmysash, punkdpirate, Mrs Capt Jack Sparrow, A Depp Girl, Ginny (welcome back), Miss Sophia, Pendragginink (via email) and Hils.

Kissmysash, if you lovely ladies take the time and trouble to read and review my stories, then it is only right that I take the time to thank you all.

A Depp Girl, of course her name is Hillier. Jenny Wren is a small British bird and is used as a term of endearment.

I was saving all my published stories and reviews this week and realised that many of you have been with me for a long time, some since Another time, Another Place was first published – this chapter is for you XX

…

**Chapter three: '**How many more's he goin' ter hit before he reaches me – _you_?'

Jenny leaned on the rail and watched as the natural harbour entrance to Tortuga drew closer. She hated coming back to the town, the memories of Valentine still fresh in her mind, but the _Black Pearl_ had come across another pirate ship a couple of days ago that had been hit by an unknown naval vessel that had apparently let them go, and Jack had wanted to talk with other pirates to try and find out exactly what was going on.

'You all right, luv?' came Jack's voice from behind her.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she assured him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wound an arm around her.

'Stay on th'ship if ya like.'

'It doesn't really make any difference where I am,' she shrugged. 'Besides, I want to see if I can find Francine, let her know that Patience is actually married and has gone to Ireland for a while.'

'All right. Bisi can go with ya, he knows the way at least.'

'He should do,' Jenny chuckled, knowing that the black man had been a regular visitor to the whore when Patience had first entered their lives.

'Cap'n, will there be full shore leave?' Joshamee Gibbs enquired on behalf of the crew who were chomping at the bit for some leave.

'Aye Mr. Gibbs, full shore leave fer three days. _But_ I want every man ter keep his eyes an' ears open for _anything_ that might be of interest – not matter how trivial it may seem ter them, savvy?'

'Understood.' The quartermaster made his way below where the majority of the men were, to break the news and tell them of their captain's order.

'I suppose that goes for me as well?' Jenny asked.

'Of course - _especially_ you, actually. Th'whores know more about what goes on than anyone else in this town, so find out what ya can off Francine.'

'All right,' she smiled, glad to be doing something useful. 'Would it be worth going to other ports, one that isn't necessarily a pirate port? You might pick up information that way too.'

'Aye luv, I was plannin' on doin' that after we've finished here.' Jack watched with admiration as his helmsman, Olabisi Ba, steered the ship into her usual anchorage; grateful of the day the man had come aboard _The Black Pearl_. He couldn't remember a better navigator at the helm, including himself.

'Bisi,' he called when the anchors had been dropped. 'I want ya to escort Jen ter Francine's… _and_ back to th'ship, savvy?'

'Savvy, Cap'n suh,' the former slave grinned. 'Will I be able t'go back afterwards?'

'Of course ya can,' Jack winked. 'Just so long as Jenny is safely on board.'

'Don't worry Cap'n, I'll take good care of her.'

'I know ya will,' Jack smiled. 'That's why I asked.'

…

'Oo is it?' came a voice from inside the run-down house in the back streets of Tortuga.

'Jenny Sparrow, I'm a friend of Patience's.'

Sparrer? As in Jack?'

'Yes, I'm his wife.'

'His _what_?' The door flung open and Francine stood before Jenny, obviously dressed for work in a very low cut, sleeveless dress, her face powdered white and her lips scarlet red.

'Bisi!' she grinned, spotting him standing behind Jenny. 'What ya doin' 'ere then?'

'Escortin' Jenny,' he replied with a beaming smile.

'Ya mean ter tell me that Jack Sparrer is actually _married_?' she asked, turning her attention back to Jenny.

'Yes, and so is Patience – that is what I came to tell you.'

'Patience Riley? Married too? Oh gawd, I need ter sit down.' Francine scurried back inside and sat on a rickerty chair by the table. 'Ter that Shay I take it?'

'Yes, to Shay. They've gone to Ireland to meet his family.' Jenny took the liberty of inviting herself into the small room, Olabisi following behind.

'Where's that then – this Ireland?'

'A long way.' Jenny knew it wasn't worth trying to explain to Francine where it was. She doubted the whore would have any more idea than Patience had when the idea was first bandied. '_I bet she knows how far Ireland is now_,' she mused, hoping that her friend was all right.

'In th'south?' Francine asked.

'No, thousands of miles across the ocean.'

'Bleedin' 'ell! What d'she want ter go there for?'

'I told you, to meet Shay's family.'

'She's bleedin' mad, if ya ask me. Look, I'm goin' ter work just now but I can offer ya a drink if ya like.' She scurried out of the back door and quickly returned carrying a beaker.

'Thank you,' Jenny smiled, accepting the cracked beaker of brackish water and drinking it as if it were fine wine. 'Have you heard any rumours about the Navy?'

'What sort o'rumours?'

'What their targets are, where they seem to be hitting hardest – those sort of rumours.'

'They're targettin' pirates – they _always _go after th'pirates, you should know that!' Francine replied, a little scornfully. 'An' they're hittin' ships all over th'place. Even Cap'n Kidd had a near escape just th'other week.'

'Do they have any new ships?' Bisi asked from his position, standing in the doorway.

'Th'Navy? Just one I think, belongin' ter that new Commodore fella.'

'So he's obviously getting them more organised than they were under Boothe,' Jenny mused aloud. 'Well, thank you for the drink.' She stood and placed the beaker on the table. 'No doubt Patience will be along to see you when she gets back.'

'Ta fer tellin' me. Appreciate that.' Francine looked at the gangly black man still standing by the door. 'Ya comin' round later?'

'Of course I am,' he grinned. 'Ya still at th'Tortuga Arms?'

'Where else?' she sighed.

'Goodbye, Francine.'

'Bye _Mistress_ Sparrer,' she chuckled. 'See ya later, Bisi.'

…

Ned Cotton stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, tears glistening in his eyes. He shook his captain's hand then embraced Jenny, unsettling the parrot perched on his shoulder.

'Curse ye scurvy dogs!' the bird screeched as it flew up to the yardarm and safety.

'Goodbye Ned,' Jenny smiled sadly.

'Bye Cotton,' Jack added. 'Thanks fer everythin' ya've done fer every member of this crew.'

The mute nodded then turned away, giving a half wave to his crewmates before clambering over the side where Joshamee Gibbs and John Williams, two of his oldest friends, were waiting to row him to another pirate ship, the _Stardancer_, which had agreed to take him to Antigua and his daughter's house.

'Oh dear,' Jenny sighed, dabbing away a tear. 'I shall miss him.'

'I shan't miss th'bloody bird!' Jack exclaimed as the creature swooped mere inches above his head and landed on his master's shoulder once more.

…

Mid January 

'Another one? Sweet Jesus!' Jack swore as he faced Anamaria over a table at The Faithful Bride. 'How many's that he's hit now?'

'_Five_! Five bleedin' ships, Jack! Th'captains' an' crew hanged if they survived th'hammerin' they got. What th'hell are we goin' t'do?' the dusky skinned woman asked, taking a large swig of her ale. 'There's somethin' else, too.'

'Do I want ter hear it?'

'No, you especially don't want ter hear it. One of me crew saw this at St. John's in Antigua.' She took a piece of paper from a pocket in her breeches and put it down on the table in front of Jack.

'What?' He picked it up and turned it over, paling as he saw it was a general notice for the whereabouts of a one Luke Martin, former surgeon of the King's Navy, wanted for the murder of Captain Charles Gillette. A ransom of one guinea was offered for information as to his whereabouts.

'_No_…' Jack groaned, dropping the paper back on the table and cupping his face in his hands. 'I don't bloody believe this. I'll have to go ter Newcastle, let him an' Jen know.'

'So what _are_ we goin' ter do, Jack? This new Navy man is too bleedin' good fer my likin'. How many more's he goin' ter hit before he reaches me – _you_?'

'It's likely he's just got lucky. We're just goin' ter have ter be aware that he ain't useless like th'last incumbant was, an' make sure we don't get hit. There is one good thing ter come out of all this – th'less pirates there are, th'more treasure fer you an' me, eh?' he grinned, raising his mug.

'Maybe,' Anamaria pondered thoughtfully. 'Maybe…'

…

'_What_!' Jack stared at Jenny, a slow grin spreading across his face. 'Are ya sure?'

'Yes, and Luke agrees. I'm pregnant,' she smiled, throwing her arms around him as he scooped her up, swinging her around.

'Put me down!' she laughed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had been terrified that she would not fall pregnant again, it having taken so long last time. But now, barely four months later, she was carrying Jack's child once more and the excitement coursed through her body.

'Jen,' he murmured, putting her down and staring deeply into her eyes. 'It'll be all right this time.'

'I know,' she smiled sadly, knowing that no matter how many children they may end up having, she would never forget her first child.

'But I have some bad news fer Luke,' Jack sighed. 'Where is he?'

'Up in his room. What's happened?'

'You'll know soon enough.' Jack crossed the kitchen floor and opened the door, calling up the stairs for Luke to come down.

'Jack! Hello. I take it Jenny has given you the good news?' the bespectacled man grinned.

'Yes, yes she has,' Jack smiled, sitting down at the table.

'What's wrong?' Luke asked, immediately sensing something was not right.

'This is what's wrong,' Jack sighed, pushing the piece of paper across the table towards his friend.

Luke frowed as he picked it up, then nodded his head slowly as he read it. 'I was half expecting this, especially given the apparent reputation of Commodore Beauchamp,' he said, handing it to Jenny to read.

'Oh dear God,' she swore, looking in panic from her husband to the man she considered a brother. 'What are we going to do?'

'Yer goin' to Ireland,' Jack informed Luke in a tone that brokered no arguments.

'I am? Why?'

'To get ya out th'way, obviously, an' ter warn Shay ter be careful on their return. One of th'crew can go with ya.'

'But they will surely still be looking for him when he returns,' Jenny put in.

'Hopefully not, they might have other things on their minds by that time.'

'Yes, like hunting down pirates,' Luke smiled grimly. 'I'll go on my own, you cannot afford to lose a trusted member of your crew for, well, it could be four or five months.'

'I can lose one man,' Jack assured him. 'I'll ask fer a volunteer. But you'll be leavin' within the next couple of days, savvy?'

'All right,' the former surgeon sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

'One more thing, an' I can tell you now,' Jack smiled at his wife. 'Patience is pregnant, she could be due soon.'

'She's _what_?' Jenny exclaimed in shock.

'They didn't want ter tell ya, after…'

'Oh. Oh, that is wonderful news,' she beamed, her hand automatically going to her belly. 'There won't be too much of an age difference.'

'She shouldn't have travelled that distance,' Luke admonished. 'I'm surprised at Shay for making her do so.'

'He did offer countless times ter not go, but ya know how stubborn th'minx is,' Jack grinned.

'Well, I'd best start getting some things together.' Luke nodded briefly at Jack before exiting the kitchen. Thanks to Jack's generousity, he at least had some clothes to pack.

'How d'ya feel?' Jack asked once they were alone.

'I feel fine,' Jenny smiled, sitting on his lap. 'Better than fine actually.'

'Ya could really do with Luke stayin' here ter look after ya, ' he sighed, hugging her close. 'Damn!'

'Don't worry, I'll be all right.'

'One of th'men will be livin' here,' Jack decided, mentally going through who he trusted the most for the task.

'No, Jack. You're already going to be losing one crewman to go with Luke, you can't afford to lose another, not when you need to be alert.'

'If needs be, Luke _can_ go on his own, I'd rather know you were safe.'

'But Jack…'

'No, my mind's made up,' he declared.

'It won't be fair on whoever you chose to have to stay on land with me all these months. At least rota it so they take it turns if you _really_ must do this,' Jenny reasoned.

'I'll see but I'm not promising anythin', savvy?'

'Savvy,' she sighed, knowing when he had made his mind up, there was no shifting him.

'Who is it?' Jenny called as a rap sounded on the kitchen door.

'Only me, Jenny,' John Williams smiled, entering the room. 'Ah good, I was hopin' ter catch ya, Cap'n. Thought ya might like ter know, there's a ship sailin' fer Nassau Port tomorrow. I reckon Luke'd be able ter get to Ireland, or England at least, from there.'

'That soon? Right, I'll get th'men an' ask fer a volunteer ter go with him.'

'I'll hit th'taverns an' round those in there up, an' head back fer th'ship.'

'All right, Cookie. Sorry luv, I'm goin' ter have ter leave ya a while. Will ya tell Luke for me?'

'Of course I will. I'll see you later.' Jenny planted a kiss on Jack's cheek and headed up the stairs, knocking on the door of Luke's bedroom and entering when he beckoned her.

'There's a ship going to Nassau Port tomorrow. Jack is going to find a volunteer now.'

'At least the Navy are not based there,' he replied, shrugging his shoulders. 'Will you be all right?'

'Jack is going to get someone to stay with me the whole time. If they don't go mad with boredom, I'll probably go mad with having a drunken pirate to cook for and clean up after,' she sighed, rolling her eyes.

'You can't blame Jack. Not after what happened.' He picked up his knapsack, testing it for weight, then removed a couple of books from within before deciding it was a comfortable weight to carry any distance.

'I know. I can't even stay on board now - he won't let me, what with the new Commodore.'

'Now there I definitely don't blame him. It's dangerous times for pirates… sorry,' he apologised, pulling a rueful face at Jenny's worried expression. 'Look, Jack is the best there is _and_ he has the fastest ship on the ocean. He'll be fine, that I'm sure of.'

'I know,' she smiled uncertainly.

…


	4. ‘I look out for myself and Ana an’ that ...

Usual disclaimers

With thanks to lexie, Chelsey, Orlando's Hot Chick, Mrs. Depp, beatlechicksteph, punkdpirate, Kat, A Depp Girl, EgyptMau, Miss Sophia and of course, Hils.

Kat, some might say that we're already clinincally insane! ;)

I realised that I forgot to thank those who have followed my stories from the beginning on affnet and also apologise to them for the terrible format – for some reason I cannot upload the chapters properly any more :(

…

**Chapter Four: **'I look out for myself and Ana an' that is all.'

Jack surveyed his crew gathered on the deck and lower rigging of _The Black Pearl_, trying to guess who would volunteer. The high feelings towards Luke had generally died down a little of late and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to press someone into going. His eyes rested on one crewman and he knew who would be escorting the former naval surgeon, knowing that this man had something of a soft spot for Patience.

'As ya know, Luke has ter leave th'Caribbean fer a while, tomorrow in fact. There's a ship headin' fer Nassau at first light. Now I know he could go on his own, but I owe him a debt of gratitude fer everythin' he's done fer Jen an' I want a volunteer ter go with him over ter Ireland to warn Shay.'

'I'll go,' Billy Wheeler piped up, wondering why his captain was grinning like a madman.

'Aye, Mr. Wheeler, I thought ya might. Go an' get yer things together. You'll have ter board tonight.'

'Aye aye, Cap'n,' the young man agreed and hurried below.

'Mr. Gibbs, let us sort out a purse fer them to take.'

'Aye, Jack,' the older man concurred, following him to the captain's cabin.

'I'm also havin' someone stay with Jenny while Luke's gone – she's pregnant again,' Jack grinned as he fished a key from an inside pocket of his coat and unlocked one of the many chests in the cabin.

'She is! Congratulations,' the quartermaster beamed, clapping his captain on the back. 'You don't know how happy that makes me.'

'Thanks. Jen suggested that I rota th'men, save them spendin' too much time ashore – what d'ya think?'

'Sounds like a good idea to me,' Gibbs agreed, bending over the table as Jack hoisted a sack of coins onto it. 'You don't want to them carrying too much money.'

'No, but I want them ter have enough ter get by.' Jack pulled the opening of the sack apart and various English coins spilled out and the two men set about counting a proportion of it out.

…

'Hey, cheer up. He'll be home before ya know _and_ with th'minx in tow,' Jack chided, trying to cheer a tearful Jenny up.

'I know. It's just that it all seems to be goodbyes at the moment,' she sniffed. 'First Patience and Shay, then Ned, now Luke and Billy.'

'And apart from Cotton, who we can visit whenever ya want, th'other's will be back soon, I promise.'

'What about you Jack? Will you come back every time?'

Jack sighed, he knew this had been coming. 'Ya know I will. I survived Norrie when he was Commodore an' if I can do that, then this new fella doesn't have a chance, savvy?'

'All right. _Promise_ me you will take care,' she sniffed again as the ship's boat drew up alongside the wharf they were waiting on.

'I swear on th'_Pearl_ I will return in one piece.' Jack kissed her tenderly on the forehead. 'I luv ya, Jenny Wren. Look after yerself and our babe.'

'I will – especially with Davy fussing over me like a mother hen,' she smiled. Jenny watched as Jack climbed down to the boat and waved, biting her lip to stop the sobs that were choking her from escaping.

'_Bloody hell this gets harder_,' Jack thought to himself as they pulled away, Dan Woods and Ben Watson pulling on the oars with ease. '_I almost can't wait ter give it up_ _an' stay with her_. _How th'hell do men like Gibbs an' Cotton carry on for so long? Probably because they have no-one ter care for them an' no-one ter care for_,' he mused.

All too soon they reached the ship and Jack climbed the rope with his customary ease and speed and headed below to his cabin, indicating for his quartermaster to follow, after issuing the order to head for Tortuga.

'Any more news?' he enquired once the door was shut.

'No, it seems to have gone quiet. That might be because the other pirates are being more careful now.'

'Yes, more than likely,' Jack agreed. 'So there's no need ter do anythin' at th'moment?'

'Such as?'

'Maybe get together with some of th'others an' start hittin' back.'

'Is that wise?' Joshamee Gibbs asked, concern written on his face.

'Probably not,' Jack grinned. 'But if he's gone quiet then there's no need ter do anythin' just yet, eh?'

'No, thank the Lord. Let's hope we never have to.'

'Aye, let's hope,' Jack replied, sending up a little prayer.

…

Pete pushed open the doors of The Faithful Bride and stopped dead, looking in bewilderment at the packed but deathly quiet tavern.

'Oi! What's up?' cried a voice from behind him as various crewmates crashed into his broad back.

'It's like a bleedin' graveyard in here!' Pete exclaimed, striding across the sawdust-strewn floor. 'What th'hell's up with all of ya?' he demanded.

'Josh Roberts got hit yesterday,' another pirate informed him, taking the wind from Pete's and the rest of the _Pearl _men's sails, for Joshua Roberts had been a popular man, well liked by many.

'Shit!' Daniel Woods cursed. 'Is me Da all right?'

'All hands lost or taken ter Port Royal ter be hanged, sorry lad,' the man apologised, forgetting that William Woods had served on _The Albatross_ with Roberts.

'Here Dan, get this down you,' Joshamee Gibbs pressed a large mug of rum in the younger man's hand. 'Sorry.'

'Bloody 'ell. I'll have ter tell me Mam. Perhaps you or th'captain could write a letter fer me?' he asked his quartermaster.

'Of course lad, drink that up,' he smiled sympathetically, catching the same worried look in Pete's eyes as he knew were in his own. 'I think I'll be heading back to the ship.' He knew that Jack would want to know about this turn of events.

…

'Cap'n?'

'What?' Jack looked as Joshamee Gibbs entered his cabin, wondering why he had returned so soon.

'Josh Roberts has been hit, all hands lost or to be hanged, Dan's father included.'

Jack sighed deeply, running his hand across his bandana. 'When?' he asked, leaning back in his chair.

'Yesterday apparently. It's starting to affect the other pirates, The Bride is like a wake.'

'What d'ya want me ter do, Gibbs? Sail ter Port Royal an' rescue them an' perhaps kill th'new Commodore while I'm at it? None of _them_ looked out for me when I needed it. None of them lifted a finger ter help me get th'_Pearl_ back an' when I attacked Valentine – why should I do anythin' ter help them, eh? I look out for myself and Ana an' that is all.'

'All right Jack, I just thought you should know.'

'Aye, thank you Mr. Gibbs. Now go back to th'town an' have some fun.'

'You not joining us?'

'No, not in the mood.' Jack waved his hand at his second in command, dismissing him, then took a long swig of his rum. '_I should go an' join them_,' he mused before shaking his head. His mood was already maudlin enough without having a roomful of drunken, mourning pirates to make him feel worse. '_I'm bringin' Jenny on board until she's too big_,' he decided, telling himself that it would be safer for her when he knew that it was not. '_Damn, I wish she were here now_.'

…

**Late February**

'Ah, Mrs. Hillier, I'm sorry to bother you…' Leonard Jones doffed his hat to her, wondering as to the spark of suspicion in her eyes. 'I wondered if I might have a word with you?'

'About what?' Jenny asked, feeling uneasy at having the town's magistrate standing on her doorstep.

'If I may come in?'

'Of course,' she smiled thinly, standing back to allow him entrace. She lead the way to the drawing room, a cooling breeze wafting in through the open French doors. 'Can I get you anything?'

'No, no. I'm perfectly all right, thank you,' he assured her. 'I understand your brother has gone overseas. Are you all right being on your own?'

Jenny's eyebrows shot up and she fought hard to supress a smile. 'Yes, Luke has had to visit… a close friend in England whose husband died suddenly. Rest assured, I am not on my own, however. My husband has arranged it so that a member of crew is staying with me at all times.'

'Ah… I see. Well, that is a weight off my mind. You can never be too sure these days, especially with the increase in troops at Charlestown.'

'They've increased the troops?' she echoed, trying to keep the panic from her voice. 'Why is that?'

'Apparently, Commodore Beauchamp has decided that Nevis is a strategic place within the Caribbean and that it has been overlooked for far too long and has sent _another_ ship to be based there. Personally, I wish he'd leave us well alone. We don't have any problems with pirates around here.'

'Indeed. Perhaps once he realises this, he'll send them elsewhere.' Jenny managed to smile, even though it felt as if it would crack her face.

'Here's hoping, Mrs. Hillier. Well, I won't take up any more of your time.'

'Thank you for your concern, Mr. Jones.'

'It's a pleasure, M'am.' He doffed his hat once more as he went out of the door, and Jenny closed it quickly, resting her forehead against the frame. '_Another ship…more troops_,' she thought. '_How will Jack visit? He needs to be warned_.' 'Davy!' she called, grateful that the pirate had been in the kitchen at the time of the magistrate's visit.

'What's up, Jen?' he asked as he came into view, eating a large chunk of bread.

'We're going to San Juan…'

…


	5. ‘I might argue that you can never spend ...

Usual disclaimers – pah!

With thanks to Rose Pearl, Orlando's Hot Chick, Mrs. Depp, Kissmysash, Kat (you like LotR as well? Good!), A Depp Girl, Cayenne PP, Miss Sophia, beatlechicksteph, Chelsey, PirateAurora and of course Hils.

Rose, no Shay and Patience for a while but if you want their story let me know my email or PM.

Orli's Chick, I had intended for them to go to Tortuga to start with until I looked on a map and realised that it was take a small fishing boat _forever_ to reach there – San Juan is a lot closer.

…

**Chapter Five: **'I might argue that you can _never_ spend too long in the captain's company,'

'Ya ready?' Davy asked, peering at her through the dim lamp-light in the kitchen as they prepared to go on their adventure.

'As I'll ever be,' she smiled, feeling comfortable in her shirt and breeches and a too big coat of Jack's. She had told her neighbour that she and Davy would be visiting friends in Charlestown for a couple of weeks while Davy had been out looking for a dory to either buy cheaply or hire, managing to lease one that belonged to an old fisherman who just took it out in the bay every now and then.

They tiptoed from the kitchen door, crossing the lawn quickly then climbing the shoulder high wall at the end of the garden, keeping to the shadows as they crept down the passageway that ran at the back of the gardens, grateful of a moonless night. They made it to where Davy had hidden the small boat and stocked it without any mishap and pushed it off the shingle beach, working quickly to loose the sails, taking advantage of a stiff breeze to get away from Newcastle harbour without being spotted.

'What about the reefs?' Jenny asked, suddenly remembering the treacherous necklace that ringed the whole island.

'We're shallow enough ter be all right,' Davy assured her. 'It's fairly deep around th'harbour an' th'reefs don't come up that high.'

'That's all right then,' she sighed with relief. 'All of a sudden, I'm glad Jack made me learn _something_ about navigating by stars!'

'Yeah,' Davy chuckled. 'He's a good captain. Not many would bother learnin' his crew stuff, but he does.'

'He _is_ a good man,' Jenny smiled, toying with the wooden heart around her neck. 'If this wind holds, we should be there in a few days, hopefully.'

'Aye, hopefully,' Davy agreed, steering the boat northwest once they were clear of the coral.

…

'Jenny!'

She opened her eyes quickly at the sound of alarm in Davy's voice, having dozed throughout the night. 'What is it?'

'Th'bloody Navy!' he hissed, yielding the tiller to Jenny and squinting through a spyglass which Jack had left at the house which he had brought along for their journey, at the sight of HMS _Adventurer_, coming up on their starboard stern, albeit some two or three miles away. 'What th'hell are we goin' ter do?'

'We sail on. They're not going to take any notice of a small fishing dory, are they?'

'Bloody 'ell, I don't like that idea much,' Davy Phillips cursed.

'It's an opportune moment to get close and see what we're up against,' Jenny grinned, taking the offered spyglass and looking through it herself, wishing the rising sun were behind them and not facing. But the flag of the British Navy was all too clear to see, fluttering in the stiff breeze.

'Ya've spent too long in th'captain's company,' Davy grumbled, looking very unhappy with the prospect of being that close to his nemesis.

'I might argue that you can _never_ spend too long in the captain's company,' she laughed, steering the tiller and changing course slightly, to hopefully bring them a little closer to the large vessel in order to see more detail of the ship and crew. But the _Adventurer_ was simply too far away and their little dory would never be able to get any closer to her. If anything, they were already starting to lose ground.

'At least we'll be well rid o'them b'fore we get ter San Juan,' Davy retorted sourly. 'But if we don't loose sail, we won't _make_ San Juan.'

'Aye aye, Cap'n,' Jenny chuckled as she set about unfurling the main sail on the single masted vessel.

…

'Sail ho!'

Jack already had his spyglass trained to where Ben Watson was pointing and soon picked up the billowing sails ahead of them as the ship headed for the Mona Passage which seperated Hispaniola and Porto Rico, smiling to himself as he recognised the shape of a brigantine, low in the water.

'Do we chase?' Drew McCarrick asked, the eagerness in his voice plain to hear.

'Aye, Mr. McCarrick, we give chase.'

The crew roared their approval as they set about making their ship ready, loosing as much sail as possible to take advantage of the strong following wind and soon caught up with the heavily laden brigantine.

'Mr. Penhaligan, fire a warning shot off their bow,' Jack ordered as he stood at the bowsprit, pistol at the ready.

'Aye aye, Cap'n,' the master gunner complied and the sound of the shot reverberated across the water.

'Strike yer colours an' no-one will get hurt,' Jack called as they edged closer to the _Kortanaer_.

For a long time there was silence from the other ship, none of the crew moved a muscle as the pirates closed them down and Jack was wondering if there would be a fight after all, but then there was a flurry of activity and the Dutch ship's flag slowly started to decend, much to his relief.

'Grappling hooks at th'ready,' he called. 'Take what ya can but no harmin' anyone unless they look like harmin' you, savvy? Off ya go then - wha…!' Jack found himself flying through the air as the _Kortanaer_ opened fire on them.

'Return fire!' he yelled, scrambling to his feet. 'Sink th'bleedin' bastards!'

David Penhaligan immediately complied with his captain's wishes and urged his gunner crew to fire all the port cannons that were still operational, looking through a hole which had been blown in the hull, to assess the damage to the enemy ship, smiling with grim satisfaction when he saw that they had inflicted more damage than they have received.

'As ya like, men!' he ordered, wanting as much as Jack to blow the _Kortanaer _out of the water for daring to fire upon them.

Jack took both pistols he had thrust down his sash and took aim at the deck of the Dutch ship, firing one and taking down a man, then firing the other but he had to dive out of the way as a carronade on the opposing deck blast out some grape shot, and his own shot embedded itself in the capstan. Jack stayed lying on the deck as the guns on the deck below him blast out once more, inflicting yet more damage to the hapless brigantine.

'Cap'n suh. They're raising a white flag,' Bisi informed him from the helm.

'Too bleedin' late,' Jack snarled as he stood. 'Much too bleedin' late. Master Penhaligan, let them have another two or three rounds. Olabisi, start taking us away – slowly. John, Daniel, get th'injured below.'

'_Damn! I wish we still had Cotton_,' he thought to himself, although Drew McCarrick seemed to be proficient enough in treating injuries. But they had not had wounds such as those inflicted on some of the _Pearl_ men by the surprise retaliation.

'Are we not goin' aboard, Sir?' Joshamee Gibbs enquired, blood pouring down his face from a cut on his head.

'Too many wounded, an' I don't trust 'em,' Jack snapped, glaring crossly at the Dutch ship. 'Go below an' get yerself seen to.'

'I'll be all right…'

'That is an _order_, Mr. Gibbs!'

'Aye aye, Cap'n.' The quartermaster hurried below, clinging onto the railing as he went down the steep steps feeling very lightheaded.

_The Black Pearl_ rocked twice more as her cannons let lose grape, chain and ball shot, whilst the crew on deck hurled hand grenadoes onto their rival's ship, causing mayhem as they exploded.

'Shall I head back for Tortuga, Cap'n suh?'

'Nah, we're closer to San Juan, we'll make fer there.'

'Aye Cap'n,' the former slave agreed, taking out a compass from his ragged, cut off breeches and checking the bearings for Jack had spent many hours teaching him.

Jack cast a glance back at the striken Dutch ship, still fuming that they had opened fire when he had no intention of harming them. '_They weren't ter know that_,' a voice in his head reasoned and he shrugged as he went about checking on damamge to both ship and crew.

…

'Port ho!' Jenny cried, smiling to herself as she had always wanted to do that. She kept the course true for the harbour entrance of San Juan, relieved to have arrived at last - the past five days had been harder than she imagined. She tried not to think of the journey back.

'Finally!' Davy sighed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He scanned the harbour, seeing a couple of schooners and a brigantine – all pirate vessels, and wondered who was in town.

'I was hoping there would be more ships in that this,' Jenny sighed, her voice heavy with disappointment. She looked at the schooner anchored nearest to them, frowning as it seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen it before. '_Must have been Tortuga or somewhere_,' she reasoned.

'Right, now to see who is in town and if they will pass a message on to Jack,' she smiled.

'Assumin' they see him,' Davy reminded her.

'Assuming they see him,' she agreed, praying that they would.

They sailed the dory to the wharf and paid the harbourmaster their dues, then went in search of an inn where they could stay for a few days.

…

Jenny woke with a start before she remembered that she was staying in one of the better taverns of San Juan, if you could call it that. At least the door to their room locked. She lay fully clothed in the gloomy dawn, staring at the ceiling and wishing there was some way she could warn Jack about the troops at Newcastle. The three ships in the harbour had not been much help, one was travelling south, the other was heading off to careen their vessel and the third had only been pirating in the Caribbean a short while and, although they had heard of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, they didn't know him from Adam. But the Captain had promised he would take a letter from her and pass it onto Jack if they should happen across the _Black Pearl_ on their travels, so Jenny had written it before she went to bed, careful not to reveal any names or places, and intended to pass it onto Captain Malster later that day. She climbed from the bed and tiptoed across the floor, careful not to wake Davy who was sleeping on a dirty mattress on the floor, and opened a shutter, blinking in the sunlight.

'Bloody hell! _Davy_!' she urged, racing across the room to the door. 'They're here!'

'Eh? What?' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 'Who's here?' he called after her departing figure.

'Jack, you idiot!'

'Eh? Oh bleedin' hell!' he stumbled off the mattress and pulled on his boots - Jenny, he'd noticed, hadn't even bothered doing that in her haste, and ran down the stairs after her, bringing forth cries of protests from the other residents at the noise the pair of them were making.

'We'll take the dory over,' Davy said when he finally caught up with his captain's wife. 'She looks like she's been hit.'

'Oh God,' Jenny swore, suddenly worried. 'It couldn't have been the Navy, could it?'

'Dunno. Only one way ter find out.' He helped Jenny into the dory, which was moored at the quayside, then untied the mooring line and jumped in himself. They took up the oars and rowed towards the ship, taking it slowly as it was a lot larger than either of them were used to rowing.

'Ahoy there, _Black Pearl_,' Davy called as they approached her.

'_Davy_!' Pete exclaimed, leaning over the side. '_Jenny_!'

'Here,' Davy threw up the mooring line and both he and Jenny climbed up to the deck.

'You _are_ joking?' came Jack's voice as he ascended the steps from below. 'What th'hell…' He stopped dead and looked at his wife, his hands on his hips. 'What's happened?'

'Beauchamp has stationed another ship and more troops at Charlestown. Says it's a _stategic_ point in the Caribbean.'

'Damn the man!' Jack spat, then held out his arms, embracing Jenny tightly.

'What happened to you?' She pulled away and looked at the broken rigging and rails and realised that the ship was listing slightly to port.

'Just some fools who decided to hit back. Well no, they didn't even hit back, they hit _first_.'

'Oh Jack,' she sighed, wincing in sympathy. 'Anybody hurt?'

'Some, but Drew patched them up well enough. How th'hell did ya get here?'

'We hired a dory from an old fisherman just outside of town and sailed,' Jenny grinned.'

'Yes, you would…' he sighed, then turned to Davy. 'Who's in town?'

'Cornish Mick an' Thomas Martins were in yesterday but obviously left during th'night, an' someone I've never seen b'fore, Henry Malster.'

'Who's he then?'

'Dunno, came up from South America he says. Fancies his chances up here, or he did until he heard about Beauchamp.'

'All right. Men, ya know what needs doin' so look sharp about it. Jen, I've got ter go ashore, d'ya want ter come with me or stay on board?'

'I'll come with you. Catch up on what's been happening.'

'I was hopin' yer'd say that,' he smiled, planting a kiss on her head. 'Ever th'adventurer, eh?'

'You know me,' she grinned back, walking with him to where the ship's boat was being lowered. 'We will be able to take the dory back to Jeb, won't we?'

'Jeb? Ah, th'fisherman. Yeah, we'll tow her so far then I'll get a couple of th'crew ter sail it in. You can stay on board fer a while.'

'I can't! I told the neighbour that I was visiting friends. She'll wonder where I am after a few days and become suspicious.'

'So, whoever takes th'dory back can send a message along, savvy? I can't get anywhere near Nevis for a while, so we'd never see each other, would we?'

'How long do you expect to stay away? What if Beauchamp decides it's the best place in the whole Caribbean? What then, Jack?'

'Then, my darlin' wife, we work somethin' out.'

'Like move to Tortuga?'

'Maybe, or Tortola.'

Jenny climbed down to the boat and sat down, waiting for Jack and the crewmen to join her. '_Finally_!' she smiled. 'I've actually got you to admit that it would be a good idea to move somewhere safer.'

'Safer for whom, Jen? I have a few enemies amongst th'pirates. Any one of them could… well, ya know what.'

'Yes,' she sighed. 'I know what. But it's not safe being near a naval base either.'

'It's safe for _you_,' he insisted, not wanting an argument in front of crew and glanced up as Olabisi and Dan Woods climbed down and took up the oars. Jenny bit her tongue, knowing that the conversation was over – for now at least.

'Where're ya shoes?' Jack asked, changing the subject.

'Still at the tavern,' she shrugged. 'I'll fetch them when we get ashore.'

'If they haven't been pinched,' her husband replied sardonically.

'I can't see there being much call for a single pair of ladies boots,' Jenny sniped. 'Especially not in the state mine are in.'

Bisi and Dan exchanged glances and wisely held their own council, not wanting to do anything to upset either their captain _or_ his wife and started rowing for shore, a little harder than they would have normally.

…

'Captain Malster, meet Captain Sparrow,' Jenny smiled as the two pirate captains shook hands, then she made her excuses and headed upstairs.

'So, I get to meet the infamous Jack Sparrow at last!' Henry Malster grinned. 'It calls for a drink.' He indicated to the barkeep to bring over some refreshments.

'What shall we drink to?' Jack enquired, picking up a beaker of rum from the bar and looking at the older man cautiously, still not quite sure about him.

'How about famous reputations?'

'Famous reputations,' Jack echoed, knocking the rim of the beaker against Malster's and drinking down the rough liquid. 'What brings ya here? My wife says you were based down South America.'

'Th'Spanish were getting' too good at hittin back,' Captain Malster grumbled. 'So I decided to take a chance up here, an' what do I find when I get here? Th'bleedin' British have installed a half-decent Commodore, that's what!'

'Bad timing,' Jack grinned, shaking his head in sympathy.

'Th'worse timin', th'very worst.'

'If ya keep on yer toes, ya should be all right,' Jack assured him. 'Ya been ter Tortuga yet?'

'No… I'm a little hesitant ter go there yet awhile,' Malster admitted. 'If someone takes exception t'me, I'm finished b'fore I've started.'

'Very wise,' Jack nodded, recalling many years ago when he had first arrived in the Caribbean aboard the _Black Pearl_ and had been given a rough ride until the other pirates found that he gave as good as he got.

'Is yer wife a pirate too?'

'No, although she can sail quite well,' Jack evaded.

'Ah, she doesn't sail with ya then? It's unusal fer a woman ter be able ter sail at all.'

'I'm not th'conventional type, neither's my wife,' Jack stated proudly, but he wished the other man would change the subject. He disliked talking about Jenny, especially to someone he did not know.

'I'd better go an' see if my motley crew have actually stocked th'ship instead of themselves with ale,' Henry Malster joked, holding out his hand. 'Nice meeting you at last, Captain Sparrow.'

'Likewise,' Jack smiled, shaking his outstretched hand. 'See ya in Tortuga when ya arrive!'

'No doubt,' the older man chuckled. 'No doubt.'

Jenny approached Jack, having held back whilst he spoke to the other pirate captain. She knew he didn't mind her sitting in on meetings and conversations, but other men did not always feel the same way about having a woman around when they spoke on business matters.

'Got yer boots back I see,' Jack drawled laconically, eyeing her up and down.

'Of course I did. They were right where I left them!' Jenny bobbed her tongue out at him. 'Jack, you're going to have to take me back, or part of the way back to Newcastle, you know.'

'How will I get ter see ya with th'Navy patrollin' th'area?'

'It might just be eagerness on the part of the man in charge there. Once he's settled down the patrols might stop,' Jenny argued.

'An' if they don't?'

'If they don't… we move to Tortuga.'

'What about Shay an' th'others? They could end up walkin' into th'middle of it all. We'll stay until they return, then head somewhere else, savvy? _Savvy_?'

'Savvy,' she sighed, wondering if she would ever be able to settle in one place again. 'I suppose I could send a message to the neighbour, saying I'm staying with my friend until my _brother_ returns. But that would mean having to go to Charlestown to get someone to be a messenger… damn!'

'Young Michael could do it,' Jack said thoughtfully. 'When we take th'dory back, he could pretend ter have come from Charlestown with th'message. Ya'd be able ter write it on board an' he could take it.'

'Yes!' Jenny grinned. 'You're a genius, Jack Sparrow!' She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, squeaking with surprise as he held her head in place and deepened the kiss.

'How long's th'room booked for?' he asked her huskily, his already dark eyes even blacker with lust.

'A few days,' she murmured, a blush creeping up her face as his eyes bored into hers, his thoughts shining clear in them.

'What are we waitin' for then? Lead on…'

Jenny lead the way across the bar to the stairwell, biting back moans of desire as he stroked the inside of her thigh as they climbed the stairs. She crossed the landing and opened the door to the room that she and Davy had hired, gasping as Jack pushed her roughly in and shutting the door firmly behind him.

'I need ya Jen… _now_!' he rasped, pulling her into a bruising kiss until they were both breathless and panting.

'I need _you_,' she growled, pulling open his shirt, ripping the few buttons that were done up, off, and yanking his shirt from his shoulders. She sucked hungrily on a dark brown nipple, feeling him shudder in response.

'Well bleedin' take me then!' he urged, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her head back up, moving towards the bed while his tongue played in the hollow at the base of her throat.

'Jack…' she gurgled, running her hands down his back and into his breeches as he pushed her backwards towards the bed. Jenny slid her hands around to the front of his breeches, the tips of her fingers brushing the tip of his manhood. She withdrew her hands and untied his breeches then took his boots off him.

Jack kicked them off then started divesting Jenny of her clothes, first her breeches and then her shirt, his fingers never straying from their task until she was as naked as he. Jenny unwound the bandana from his head, something she never usually bothered doing until afterwards, but she wanted his wild hair flowing freely when he was over her.

'I won't be able ter see ya!' he grinned, pushing her gently down on the bed and lying on top of her.

'I could always cut it for you,' she teased, running her fingers through it, marvelling at how silky it could be when it was clean and free of salt water.

'Over m'dead body, woman! I _never_ cut my hair.'

'You did once…' she whispered.

'Aye luv, I did once,' he smiled, bending and kissing her head. 'An' I'd do it again fer you.'

'I know you would. I love you, Jack.'

'I love you, Jen.' He kissed her passionately and used his body to show her just how much he did.

…

**Author's notes:**

Hand grenados were small glass bottles or clay pots filled with black powder and mixed with broken glass or pieces of metal and lit with a fuse.


	6. ‘I think the pirates are starting to get...

Usual disclaimers

Not all that many to thank today (hint, hint) Chelsey, Punkdpirate, kissmysash, Miss Sophia, Mrs Depp, Ceyenne PP, beatlechicksteph, A Depp Girl, Pendragginink (apologise for fogetting you the last chapter!),and Hilary.

…

**Chapter six: **'I think the pirates are starting to get _very_ nervous,'

**Mid March**

Commodore Beauchamp watched as HMS _Adventurer_ dropped anchor in Port Royal harbour and took the decision to go down to the docks and meet Captain Farrier himself as he was wont to do from time to time. He reasoned that not only did it give him much needed exercise and fresh air, it also gave him an opportunity to see exactly how organised the marines were in keeping order in the town. He pulled on his coat, put on his sword belt and checked the sword in its scabbard, then left his office, nodding at Midshipman Mullroy who was standing guard outside the door.

'I shall not be long, Mullroy. Just in case the Governor comes looking for me.'

'Of course, Sir,' the subordinate nodded.

Elias Beauchamp looked at the gallows as he crossed the yard, and at the five bodies swinging gently in the breeze. The scaffold was permanently rigged now, thanks to the success that his flagship, HMS _Adventurer_ was having in capturing pirates. The two other ships in his fleet, HMS _Courage_ and HMS _Sutherland_ were also having minor successes of their own, but no-one was as successful as Captain George Farrier. '_We made a good team_,' he mused, thinking back to the days when he was Captain and Farrier was Lieutenant and they were as lethal to pirates then as Farrier was now with his own command.

He arrived at the docks just as the first of the ship's boats were being moored alongside the quay. 'Ah, Farrier - good news, I hope?'

'Very good, Sir,' George Farrier grinned as he climbed from the boat, saluting smartly as he stood before his commanding officer. 'We have two more pirate captains, plus some crew, _and_ one of the ships had a hold full of armaments and powder.' He had always thought it a delicious irony, pirating from pirates.

'Excellent!' the Commodore beamed, feeling very pleased. 'Captain Groves hit a ship last week, sinking her with all hands lost and not that far from the Windward Passage.'

'Which means that news will have got to Tortuga faster than a fire through a ship!'

'Indeed it would,' Elias Beauchamp agreed. 'I think the pirates are starting to get _very_ nervous,' he chuckled.

'As well they might, Sir. As well they might…'

…

'I want all eyes peeled. _Any_ ship that comes into view, I want to know about it savvy?' Jack ordered, pacing about like a caged animal.

A chorus of '_aye_' rang across the deck of the _Black Pearl_ and the crew hurried to their designated watch stations.

'I don't like being this close, Cap'n,' Joshamee Gibbs shuddered. 'Not with the Navy so active an' all…'

'Neither do I,' Jack sighed. 'But we need ter get Jenny's note to th'neighbour, or she'll become suspicious.' He looked around the small bay in which his ship had anchored, knowing they were sitting ducks if a ship should happen to chance upon them.

'I'm ready Cap'n,' Michael Mercer informed his captain with a curt salute.

'Ya got th'letter?'

'Yes, Sir, Mistress Jenny just gave it me. I won't let you down, I promise.'

'I know ya won't, lad,' Jack smiled kindly. 'Pete, row young Master Mercer to shore.'

'Aye aye, Cap'n. C'mon lad, let's be havin' ya.'

The young boy eagerly climbed over the ship's side, looking forward to his big adventure and feeling very proud that Captain Sparrow trusted him with such an important task.

'Good luck, Michael,' Jenny called, as she joined the rest of the crew on deck and leaned over the side, waving to him until he made it to shore and disappeared in the lush forest covering the area. 'I'll keep watch from the nest,' she offered, knowing full well Jack's reply.

'I don't think so, missy! You can keep fore watch,' Jack ordered his wife, shooing her to the bow of the ship.

'Yes, Captain,' she sighed, rolling her eyes at Joshamee. She leaned against the rail, unsurprised to feel another body press against her. 'I miss going up the rigging…'

'I know,' Jack sympathised. 'Heh – d'ya remember when I first taught ya to climb to th'nest? You wouldn't open yer eyes for ages.'

'Do you blame me? I was terrified, you swine!' she chuckled, nestling back into him.

'Aye, I was a right bastard to ya,' he replied ruefully. 'Gawd knows why ya put up with me.'

'I didn't have much choice,' Jenny reminded him. 'It wasn't like I could run off somewhere – although I did try that in San Juan, remember?'

'I was so bloody scared,' he admitted, making sure no crew could overhear them. 'I thought you'd either disappeared for good or had been hurt.'

'Served you right!'

They settled to scanning the horizons for any sign of danger, chatting every now and then until their watch shift ended some two hours later and the next crew members took over from them.

'I see him!' Ben Watch called down from his lofty perch high on the main mast. 'Michael's on his way.'

'I'll get th'boat,' Pete said before Jack had chance to order him and quickly vanished over the side once more.

'I hope he got the letter to her all right,' Jenny worried. 'I should have gone ashore…'

'No you shouldn't! How would I get ter see ya then, eh?' Jack wound his arms around her waist, his hands automatically settling on her belly. 'I'm takin' care of ya this time,' he murmured.

'You _always_ take care of me,' she replied, placing his arms over his. 'What happened with Valentine was just one of those unfortunate things. You didn't know Page was his son – nobody did.'

'I know,' he sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'I just…'

'No!' Jenny said firmly. 'It was not your fault and I have _never_ held you to blame for it, savvy?'

'Savvy,' he smiled, kissing her cheek. 'Ah, Master Michael!' he beamed as the youngster clambered over the side and onto the deck. 'Was the mission a success?'

'It was, Cap'n,' the boy grinned. 'Placed th'letter in her hand meself, _an_' she gave me a penny fer me troubles.' He held the coin up for all to see.

'A kind an' generous lady to be sure,' Jack smiled, ruffling Michael's hair. 'Raise anchor an' get us th'hell out of here!' he bellowed, keen to get away from their precarious position.

'Looks like I'm here for a while longer,' Jenny grinned excitedly as she helped unfurl the spanker.

'Aye luv, looks like you are,' Jack laughed from the helm where he was waiting to steer his ship to the open sea.

…

'Sail ho!'

'Oh shit!' Anamaria swore, looking worriedly at the sails on the horizon. 'Can ya see who it is?'

'No Cap'n,' Jed Butler informed her. 'What do we do?'

The Captain of the _Lone Star_ chewed her lip as she tried to decide whether to stay and see if the other ship was worth attacking or flee in case it was the Navy.

'Cap'n…?'

'_Wait_!' she snapped, glaring at her quartermaster. 'We…'

'Cap'n Ana – it's th'_Pearl_!' Nat Browne shouted from the crow's nest. 'It's Cap'n Sparrow!'

'Thank th'Lord fer that,' she said under her breath. 'Turn about!' she yelled. 'We meet up with 'em!'

…

'She's spotted us, Cap'n,' Daniel Woods called down as he saw the _Lone Star_ come about and head for them.

'Good girl,' Jack muttered aloud. They had just come from Port-au-Prince where rumours were flying thick and fast about how many pirates had been sunk or caught and hanged and he hoped his friend might have more concrete information, though he doubted it.

Jenny watched as the two ships drew near, not really looking forward to meeting up with the abrasive woman again. They had never got on particularly well and Jenny usually avoided any contact with her, but this time she was as eager as Jack to hear if the female pirate had any news.

'Ahoy there _Lone Star_!' Olabisi called as the two ships drew alongside each other.

'Ahoy there _Black Pearl_!' Jeb Butler replied as lines flew between the two ships and they were soon tied together.

'Ana!' Jack grinned as she made her way over to his deck.

'What ya doin' out here, Jack?' she demanded, looking Jenny up and down with a disdainful glance.

'Had business in Port-au-Prince. What have you heard about th'Navy?' Jack led her and Jeb Butler to Gibbs' cabin, where the senior crew of the _Black Pearl_ had already assembled.

'Only that they're catchin' everyone in sight. How th'hell are they doin' it, Jack? How can they be everywhere at once?'

'I have no idea, I was hopin' you'd heard more than me.'

'Only th'name of th'bastard captain - George Farrier…'

'_Wha_…?' Joshamee Gibbs spluttered. 'Mary, Mother of God!' he swore, crossing himself. 'Jack, you remember I told you about that naval Captain in the Mediterranean by the name of Beauchamp? It _is_ him. Elias Beauchamp is his name an' George Farrier _was_ his second in command – he's obviously a Captain in his own right now and still as deadly.'

'What else do ya know about him?' Jack urged, needing to know as much about the man as possible.

'Not a lot,' Gibbs admitted wryly. 'As I said, I didn't _actually_ serve under him, but I know he used to take out the corsairs. Always had the best ship the Navy had in their fleet – caused many a muttering from the other captains but he always justfied the Navy's faith in him. It seems he's always been a successful pirate hunter.'

'He just used ter chase them down?' Ana asked, regarding her former crewmate intently.

'As far as I can remember, yes.'

'I wonder…' Jack mused aloud, stroking his beard braids. 'I wonder if he's had his ship built to a specific design? Make it faster?'

'Could be,' the mulatto woman agreed. 'But from what I've heard, th'ship don't look nothin' special.'

'Whatever she looks like, she's doin' th'business,' Jack said ruefully.

'Aye,' Ana agreed. 'Ya don't reckon she's faster than th'_Pearl_ do ya?'

'Nah,' said Jack with more conviction than he felt, noting the worried frowns on most of those present. If they _were_ faster than his ship, no pirate stood a chance against them.

'But…' Jenny wondered. 'How do they know _where_ to hit the pirates? Surely every captain worth his salt has a double watch, as we do? The Navy wouldn't be able to sneak up on them, surely to goodness?'

'It all depends on the captain,' Joshamee informed her. 'Some aren't fit to be a jack tar let alone a captain – but you are right. It's very strange that they're so successful.'

'Inside job, d'ya reckon?' Jack enquired of the cabin full of people. 'Other pirates betrayin' th'bretheren?'

'That still doesn't explain how the Navy are there so quickly,' Ana replied. 'They wouldn't be able to wait around until they were told who to hit. They'd be spotted – sure as hell.'

'You're right…' Jack sighed, sitting heavily on the edge of the table. 'So _how_…?' He glanced around at the blank looks on the faces of his fellow pirates, wishing someone would come up with the answer. But they were as stumped as he.

'I gotta go,' Ana said, making for the door. 'It's dangerous ter be moored together fer too long.'

'All right luv,' Jack smiled. 'Take care of yourself, savvy?'

'Pah!' she snorted, indicating with a nod of her head for Jeb Bulter to follow her. 'Yer th'one who's always needed lookin' after Sparrow, an' don't ya forget it.' She strode across the deck and grabbed a line, swinging gracefully back to her own ship, Butler following suit.

'Aye luv, whatever ya say,' Jack grinned, doffing his hat to her as the crews of the two ships untied the ropes that bound them together and they slowly drifted apart.

'So we don't know much more than we did before,' Jenny sighed, winding her arms around Jack's waist as they watched the _Lone Star_ move away, heading back for her original course.

'We know that Ana's still safe,' he smiled. 'An' we know the names of th'Commodore and his captain.'

'True, but how will that help us?'

'Some of th'pirates here used to be corsairs, so we ask around, see if anyone knows what method they used over there.'

'So where now – Tortuga?'

'Aye luv, Tortuga.'

…

Elias Beauchamp looked around at the men seated at his table in the vast dining room of his mansion, pleased to see eager conversation taking place amongst them. He had hoped that all of his captains and their lieutenants would get along with each other and so it had proved. He stood and gently tapped the fine glass in front of him with the end of his fork, the clear ringing resonating around the room as the chattering ceased immediately.

'I expect you are wondering why I have held this dinner?' he asked, although he expected and got no reply. 'It is in your honour, gentlemen and to say thank you for all the hard work you have put in, by implementing my plans to rid these waters of pirates for once and for all. Since I arrived some four months ago, we have sunk eleven ships and hanged seven pirate, captains plus various crewmen. It is more – _much­ _more than I ever hoped for and I thank you sincerely. To further success!' He raised his glass, toasting the men around the table, who stood as one and raised their own glasses in salute.

'To further success!' they chorused.

…

'So, George,' Commodore Beauchamp said after managing to corner his captain. 'Any news on Sparrow?'

'None as yet, Sir, other than what is in my report. He's a lucky bugger an' no mistake. But we will get him when the chance arises, be assured of that.'

'Oh, I am,' Beauchamp smiled. 'I know you too well to ever doubt you.' He glanced about the room at his other captains, ones he had inherited. 'We struck lucky with the other men.'

'We did, Sir. I have to confess I didn't think they would be half so good as they are, given the reputation of your predecessor, Adams. It shows what good leadership does.'

'And an aim to strive for. The Governor is _very_ pleased with our progress, although…' Elias Beauchamp mused. 'He seems to take a particular interest in Jack Sparrow _and_ his woman. I wonder why that is?'

'You know Sparrow escaped his clutches a few times?' George Farrier informed him. 'And according to Theo Groves, Sparrow's woman was actually governess to Norrington's two children.'

'She _was_? Well, I never knew that! How…'

'Sparrow kidnapped her after holding up a dinner party which the Governor was attending. She _apparently_ chose to stay with him.'

'It takes all sorts, I suppose,' Commodore Beauchamp chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 'It takes all sorts…'

…


	7. If this is th’end, we take ‘em down with...

Usual disclaimers and I _still_ hate them as much as I love Jack!

With thanks to Hils, Miss Sophia, Lip Butter (great name!), Kat Carvell, kissmysash, Orli's Hot Chick, A Depp Girl, Jade (welcome and thanks) and special mention must go to johnny'shumiliatedgrape who has read and reviewed all four stories over the past few days! Ta! ;)

…

**Chapter seven: **If this is th'end, we take 'em down with us.'

Jack strode into the Faithful Bride, used by now, to the subdued atmosphere that pervaded the pirate town. John, Pete, Dan and Davy flanked him in case of trouble, as tempers were getting very frayed amongst the already short fuses of many of the pirates.

'What'll yer have?' enquired a face behind the bar that Jack did not recognise.

'Where's Zachary?' Jack demanded, wondering where the usual proprietor had gone.

'He upped an' left. I bought this place off him.'

'Bloody hell!' Pete exclaimed. 'Who are you then?'

'Bledri Jenkins,' the man behind the bar informed him. 'Now, what'll yer be having?'

'Rum,' Jack told him. 'Where're ya from, Bledri?'

'Originally Wales, more recently, Nassau Port.'

'Why did ya come here then?' Davy asked suspiciously.

'Let's just say I crossed one figure of authority too many…' he winked, placing five beakers and a bottle of rum on the bar, pouring a measure into each container.

'You'll fit in well here then!' Jack chuckled, downing most of his drink in one go. 'Zach left in a hurry…'

'He'd had enough from what I gathered. Moved to one of th'Bahamanian islands where he reckoned business would be better.'

'Can't say I blame him,' Dan agreed.

Jack made his way over to a group of men sitting around a table, the others following behind. 'What th'news, Tom?' he asked, pulling up a stool and sitting on it, flanked by his crewmen.

'We can't seem ter go _anywhere _without th'bleedin' Navy being there! Th'_Courage_ sank Frankie Yates just last week off th'Windward Passage.'

'I heard about that,' Jack sighed. He had also heard rumours that the Navy's holds were bursting with armaments that they had taken from a pirate ship before blowing it out of the water. He fervently hoped it was not true, but doubted his luck ran that far. 'Anythin'else?' he asked.

'Nah, most of us haven't been out ter sea fer two weeks or more – we're besieged in this stinkin' place.'

'Ya can't let them hole ya up here,' Jack implored. 'What if they decide ter attack Tortuga – they've done it before, even when they were useless. Imagine what damage they could do now, eh?'

'S'all right fer you, Sparrer – you've got th'fastest ship on th'oceans. What have we got? Tubs – that's what!'

'What happens when ya booty runs out? What happens when th'shops run out of food? You'll have to leave then.'

'An' sail straight into their fuckin' cannons? I don't think so, Jack.'

'Then they've won already.' Jack shook his head and left the pirates to their maudlin thoughts. 'C'mon, let's get back to th'_Pearl_,' he told his men. 'I ain't stayin' here with so many ships in th'harbour. It seems ter me that's what th'Navy are waitin' for.'

'Where to then Cap'n?'

'Back ter San Juan or maybe Tortola.'

…

A week later 

'Cap'n! Cap'n wake up!'

'What th'hell's goin' on?'

'There's a ship off th'stern – they just sprang out of nowhere!'

'Shit!' Anamaria hauled herself fully clothed from the bunk, fastening her sword belt around her waist as she hurried onto the deck. 'Kill all lights,' she ordered, wincing as she realised how close the other ship was. 'And total silence,' she added. Ana turned to her quartermaster, Jeb Butler. 'How th'hell did they come up so bloody fast?' she hissed.

'Dunno, Cap'n Ana, they must have been hidin' behind one of th'Caicos islands.'

'So how th'hell did they know where we were?' She fought down a well of panic bubbling inside her belly. 'Ready all guns,' she ordered as loudly as she dared. 'If this is th'end, we take 'em down with us.'

'Aye aye, Cap'n Ana.'

…

George Farrier listened carefully on the gloomy pre-dawn deck of HMS _Adventurer_, nodding to himself as he heard the roll of the pirate ship's cannons as they were readied for battle. '_They do it every time_,' he smiled to himself, shaking his head at the fallacy of pirates. He had not believed his luck when they had chanced upon the pirate ship as they headed for the British town of Cockburn Town on Grand Turk to pay the Governor of the islands an official visit.

'All guns ready and waiting, Sir,' the master gunner informed him, breaking his reverie.

'Thank you, Master Smyth,' Farrier replied, nodding at the helmsman who knew it was time to get in close.

…

'They're closing Cap'n!'

'Well of course they're bleedin' closin', ya fool!' Anamaria retorted. 'They ain't goin' ter wait around until we escape, are they?' She turned to watch the Navy ship as it gained on them and closed her eyes slowly. '_This is it then_,' she thought. '_No regrets_…' Her eyes snapped open once more and she looked at her adversaries, a devilish smile on her face. 'Club haul!' she hissed loud enough for her crew to hear. 'Club haul, then fire!'

'Ya thinkin' of young Miss Elizabeth,' Marty grinned as he remembered the time they had been chased down by the _Black Pearl_ under Captain Barbossa. 'It's been a pleasure servin' with ya, Cap'n,' he smiled up at her.

'Likewise, Marty,' Ana replied with a sad smile. She grabbed hold of the side rail as the _Lone Star_ swung violently around and rocked as her cannons let loose their first and only load. Amidst the chaos, Ana caught the sound of cracking wood and men's cries, and knew they had done at least some damage.

'Take that, ya bastards!' she yelled

'Return fire and keep firing!' Captain Farrier ordered, angry with himself for being complacent enough to think that the pirates would not be in a position to damage them. He knew better now and the pirates would pay for his mistake.

…

'Are you sure it will be safe?' Jenny asked as she and Jack stood in the kitchen of their house in Newcastle, having dropped anchor some five miles to the east of the town and rowed to shore then walked the rest of the way to town.

'Aye luv, safer than out on th'seas at any rate.' He had decided to bring Jenny back - the Navy's successes were now starting to worry him and he wanted her and their child out of harms way. 'It'll mean that I won't get ter see ya as often though.'

'I know,' she replied quietly. 'How will I know if you're all right?'

'I'll get word to ya, I promise.'

'You had better, Jack Sparrow, or you'll have me to answer to,' she warned.

'An' that's infinitely more frightening than anythin' th'Navy can throw at me!' he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

'You had better go,' Jenny told him, the words practically choking her.

'Aye luv, I had better. Daniel will look after ya an' Tom is still in th'town, so you'll be safe enough, eh?'

'It's not me I'm worried about,' she replied, tears starting to spilll down her cheeks.

'Hey, there's no need fer those now,' he chided gently, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. 'You keep forgettin', I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Th'Navy don't stand a chance.'

'Go on,' she sniffed, pushing him away. 'Be safe.'

'You too, Jenny Wren.' Jack turned and strode from the kitchen and Jenny finally let the tears flow freely.

…

'Captain Sparrow!' Ben Watson called from atop the main mast. 'Sails!'

'Bugger! Bisi, take th'helm.' Jack yielded the wheel to his helmsman then took out his spyglass, training it in the direction that Ben was pointing. 'Too far away,' he muttered aloud, unable to get a clear view of the other ship.

'Do we stay or run?' Pauly Davies, a new crewman who had joined in Tortola, asked.

'This is the _Black Pearl_ – she doesn't run!'

'Cap'n! They're firin' their cannons,' the watchman informed him.

'What? Now why would they do that I wonder? Unless…' Jack stroked his beard braids, deep in thought.

'Unless what?' Pauly asked.

'Unless they want to meet up with us.' He looked through his spyglass once more, still unable to see whether the ship was pirate or otherwise. 'Olabisi, take us round. I want ter get closer to them.'

'Aye, Cap'n suh,' the helmsman deferred, bringing the ship around in a slow, graceful arc until they were facing the other ship, albeit with some four or five miles separating the two vessels.

'You don't reckon the Navy are chasing them and they want our help?' Joshamee Gibbs asked as he approached his captain.

'If that's th'case, then they shall have our help,' Jack declared.

'You don't think it's the Navy themselves leading us to a trap?' John Williams put in, having come on deck to find out what was going on.

'That's why I want ter get close mate, just to make sure.' He kept his glass trained on the ship as did other members of the crew who were lucky enough to own a spyglass until they ship's flag became clearer.

'It's th'_Wind Dancer_, Cap'n,' Davy Phillips shouted down from the crow's nest. 'An' I can't see any sign of another ship astern of them.'

Another puff of smoke billowed from near the bow of the _Wind Dancer_ as the two ships edged closer.

'Now why does Jack Fowler want ter be gettin' my attention?'

'Who is he?' Davies asked and Jack turned to face him, having forgotten he was there.

'A pirate an' big mouth - we've crossed words over th'years, if not swords. Wonder what he's doin' here?'

The Jolly Roger flew from the mast of the _Wind Dancer_ with a white flag flying beneath it, to show he did not want a fight and Jack ordered the same to be flown from the mast of the _Pearl_, curious as to what Fowler wanted with him.

'Jack!' the other pirate captain called as the ships closed in. 'Got news for ya.'

'What's that then?'

'Ana's dead.'

Jack reeled at the news, staring wildly about him. '_Dead_? _She can't be dead_…'

'How do you know?' Gibbs demanded, equally as shocked as his captain but recovering quicker.

'Just come out of Tortuga – th'whole place is buzzin' with it. Happened 'bout four days ago around Caicos – th'bastard Navy apparently.'

Jack turned and headed for the hatch, virtually flying down it in his haste to get to his cabin and a bottle of rum. '_Dead_?' He uncorked it and tipped the bottle back, almost gagging as the rough liquid all but scalded his throat on its way down. '_I'm goin' ter kill th'bastards_!' he vowed. Jack became aware that his ship was slowly changing direction and realised that Gibbs must have ordered them back on their original course, the Virgin Islands, but he now wanted to get to Tortuga, and fast.

'Jack…?' Joshamee Gibbs approached his captain cautiously, tears glistening in his eyes. 'I can't…'

'I know,' Jack replied curtly, holding out the bottle to his quartermaster. 'It's time ter hit back.'

'Is that w…?'

'No, but what else can we do? They bleedin' killed Ana.'

'You have Jenny and your child to think of,' the older man reminded him.

'I'm doin' this for Jenny an' our child as well as Ana an' her crew. We go to Tortuga an' see who we can get to fight with us.'

'Aye Jack,' Joshamee sighed, knowing his captain's mind was made up.

…

**Author's notes: **(ya know ya love 'em!)

To club haul is to literally do what Elizabeth suggested in the film – drop the anchors on one side of the ship so either the starboard or port side of the ship is face on to your enemy's bow.

Sorry I killed Ana, for those who like her…

Kat – you are a mind reader! ;)


	8. ‘It’s fight or go under,’ he reasoned ‘...

  
Damned to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of disclaimers! 

With thanks to johnny'shumilatedgrape, Kat Carvell, Hils, Miss Sopha, Pendragginink, A Depp Girl, punkdpirate, Cayenne PP, Mrs. Depp, Noelle, AJSparrow, beatlechicksteph and Lip Butter.

Kat, I hope you've calmed down a bit now, dear:p 

Pen, I have toyed with that idea – it might yet happen.

…

Chapter eight: 'It's fight or go under. And I don't intend goin' under.'   
Early April 

'Yer bleedin' mad, Sparrow!'

Jack looked along the crowded table placed in the centre of the floor at The Faithful Bride at the owner of the voice, Charles Vane, captain of the _Ranger_ and arched an eyebrow. 'So it's been said,' he drawled laconically. 'However, the fact remains that we _have_ to do something before the Navy succeed in wiping us all out or driving us away.'

'An' ya reckon hittin' 'em is th'answer?' Batholemew Roberts enquired, watching Jack carefully as he drank from his mug.

'Even if only half of us around this table fight them, we outnumber them easily. They have three ships – three very good ships I admit, but it's still only _three_ ships,' Jack argued.

'Three ships out of Port Royal ya mean. Don't forget all th'other naval bases around th'Caribbee – they've been hittin' us hard as well.'

'All right,' Jack conceded, nodding at Roberts. 'So they have around eight ships – if we can perhaps pair up and attack the ships at th'smaller bases, two on one, it'll reduce their successes a little, eh?'

'You have a point,' Edward Teach agreed. 'But there's one ship in particular that seems to have more success than the others – it's _that_ one we need to be concerned with.'

'Let's not run before we can walk,' Jack soothed. 'Hit th'lesser ships first an' get them worried – we can concentrate on th'big guns at Port Royal at a later date.'

'What's in it fer us?' Jack Fowler shouted from the bottom end of the table.

Jack Sparrow sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'We don't have th'Navy breathin' up our stern every time we sail,' he replied sarcastically.

'Don't see why I should be fightin' fer _you_, Sparrer – or any of ya come ter that!' Fowler sneered, laughing with his cohorts.

'Then fuck off an' see how long ya last,' Jack snapped, slamming his mug on the table.

'Don't take that tone with me, ya weasel! I went out of me way ter tell yer about Anamaria.'

'Nobody forced you to,' Joshamee Gibbs spoke up, then he stood, addressing the table. 'Look lads, I'd heard of Beauchamp years ago when he was a naval captain and I was a mere midshipman - he was a bastard then and he doesn't seem to have improved with age!' He smiled at the chuckles his joke brought about. 'He will _not_ go away just because we all want him to – we have to do something about it ourselves.'

'If we can take out just two or three ships,' Jack put in, rising to stand next to his quartermaster. 'We'll have them on th'back foot. They'll be short of ships _and_ men and they'll want ter keep th'sugar plantations defended more than they'll want to attack us. That is their primary concern out here, savvy?'

'Fair point, Jack,' Edward Teach said. 'I'm in – who else is?'

Around eight hands went in the air, followed by two more after some consideration, the rest of them drifted away, uninterested in trying to save their livelihoods.

'So that makes eleven including th'_Pearl_,' Jack said as the remaining pirate captains bunched closer together around the table.

'We'll need to decide which would be th'best bases to hit,' Thomas Tew of the sloop _Liberty_, said.

'An' I don't think it'd be a good idea ter spread around what we're doin' either,' Batholemew Roberts added. 'Some of them bastards back there'd sell their own souls in a thrice.'

'You're right,' Jack agreed. 'So firstly, who wants ter pair up with whom? An' where do we hit first?'

…

Jenny looked up from the kitchen table where she was making dough as Scurvy Tom entered the room, holding up a brace of rabbits.

'Told ya I'd get us some,' he grinned toothlessly.

'So you did,' she smiled, grateful that she had not made the dough for nothing. 'Put them in the sink and I'll skin them just now.'

'All right, me dear. D'ya mind if I take a nap?'

'I've told you before, Tom, you don't have to ask.'

'Much obliged.'

Jenny smiled as he headed for his room, glad of his company but wishing Luke were here instead, or better still, Jack. She had not heard from him for around three weeks, apart from one letter that had arrived the previous day, but Jenny had no way of knowing when Jack had sent it. It could have been the day after they parted or a few days ago. She chewed her lip, trying to keep the tears from welling up and busied herself skinning and gutting the rabbits to put in the pie for her and Tom's supper.

…

The _Black Pearl_ and the _Liberty_ waited patiently, anchored off Dogwood Point just around the coast from the naval base at Charlestown. Jack blessed his good fortune when Thomas Tew announced that he knew the coast around Nevis very well and would help him to take out one of the ships based there and also do some damage to the small fortress. They had seen HMS _Eastern Pride_ return to her anchorage the previous evening and they were now waiting for her to resume her patrol of the coast, knowing that she always headed south whilst the _Crescent Moon_ went north towards Newcastle. But there was nowhere for them to hide north of Charlestown, no little bays or inlets, much to Jack's chagrin for it was that ship he would have liked to take out.

'I still reckon we should let Tew do it,' Joshamee Gibbs worried as he joined his captain standing at the bowsprit. 'What if someone recognises our ship?'

'Highly unlikely,' Jack sighed, rolling his eyes at having to go through this argument _yet_ again with the quartermaster. 'I've told ya, it's all plantations down here an' th'only people around are slaves. They're hardly likely ter go to Newcastle an' see us there, are they?'

'But their masters might be about. _Please_ let Tew deal with them. We can be back up if you like.'

'Well I don't like,' Jack snapped, losing his patience. 'Two on one – that's what we all agreed, savvy?'

'Aye, Captain,' Gibbs sighed, taking his leave.

'Cap'n suh!' Olabisi called from the opposite end of the ship. 'Th'_Liberty_ is signallin' to us.'

Jack's head spun around to his ally, nodding to himself as he saw the signal that the Navy ship had been spotted. 'Make ready to sail,' he ordered, striding along the deck and climbing the steps to the quarterdeck. He stood besides his helmsman as the former slave waited for the anchors to be raised so he could turn the ship to give chase.

'I wonder how Teach an' Moody are gettin' on at Grand Turk?' Mad Pete mused aloud.

'Let us concentrate on our own fight,' Jack reminded him. 'We can worry about th'others when we next meet up.' The rebel pirates had agreed to convene in The Faithful Bride in three weeks time to plan their next move.

The crew watched as the _Eastern Pride_ rounded the point, safe in the knowledge that it would be too late for their quarry to escape back to their base four miles along the coast.

A loud boom filled the air as _Liberty_ took her first shot at the hapless ship. Although the shot fell short, it was enough to send panic coursing across the decks of the naval ship and the shouts of alarm could clearly be heard on the _Pearl_, positioned to the port stern of _Liberty_.

'Deploy th'sweeps,' Jack ordered, having had the men on standby since dawn two hours previously. 'Take us out in front, I want ter come around her.'

'Aye Cap'n,' Bisi deferred, feeling the surge as oar power combined with sail power to push the large ship quickly through the water.

The _Liberty_ took another shot, this time causing some damage along the port gundeck of her adversary. The HMS _Eastern Pride_ fired back with what guns were still working, hitting but barely making a scratch in the pirate ship.

'Don't bloody sink them before we get in position,' Jack grumbled, pacing up and down impatiently.

The _Black Pearl_ tacked across the bow of the naval ship, raking her as they did so. The sound of splintering wood and dying men carried across the water, followed by cries of panic as _Liberty_ hit them again.

'Give them everything, David,' Jack bellowed to his master gunner, David Penhaligan. A faint 'Aye Cap'n,' was drowned out by the cannons loosing their load again and Jack had to steady himself as the ship rocked with the sheer force of it.

The two pirate ships pounded their hapless enemy remorselessly until she started sinking, slowly at first but faster as her lower decks became flooded. Survivors tried desperately to swim for the sheer cliffs but those who were not taken out by pirate's pistols were dashed against the rocks and razor sharp reefs until not a single sailor of the King's Navy survived.

…

'That's what my Edmund told me,' a shrill voice sounded from across the market stall where Jenny was browsing. 'Pirates sank the Navy ship _and_ destroyed the fort! Left no survivors…' the voice trailed off as the woman moved out of earshot.

Jenny's head shot up, cold panic coursed through her body as she hastily paid for the fruit and stuffed it into her basket before hurrying along the lane towards her house. '_Jack_.' She knew it had to be Jack, it would be of no benefit to any other pirate for that particular ship and naval base to be destroyed. '_But why_?' she mused. '_Why would he risk it_?'

'Tom!' Jenny called as she entered the kitchen. 'Are you here?'

'Aye, me dear. What's th'matter?' he frowned as he saw her worried expression.

'The Navy's ship and base have been destroyed by pirates,' she informed him, sitting heavily on a chair. 'It _had_ to be Jack.'

'Aye, I reckon so,' he agreed, not being quite sure why she was so upset.

'What if there _was_ a survivor? They would recognise the _Pearl_ if ever they came here.'

'Th'Captain's no fool. I'm sure if it was him, he had his reasons,' Scurvy Tom assured her. He walked to the sink and pumped water into a beaker, handing it to her when it was filled.

'Thank you,' Jenny smiled, taking a sip. 'He wouldn't come back here yet, would he?'

'He'll be wantin' ter see you before too long. He might leave it a week or so though,' he added on seeing the panic in her eyes.

'Why ever didn't we move to Tortuga?' Jenny lamented, running her hand through her hair. 'It would have been far safer.'

'Maybe it would an' maybe it wouldn't. It's also a dangerous place, it's just a different sort of danger.'

'Danger from other pirates rather than the Navy,' she sighed having had this conversation with Jack on many occasions. She placed her hand on her stomach as the child within gave a kick and smiled to herself. 'I reckon this one is practising his father's walk!' she chuckled, changing the subject.

'If he's half th'man his father is, he'll be all right,' Tom smiled. 'I'll get on with th'garden, shall I?'

'Thank you, Tom.' Jenny leaned forward and buried her face in her hands after he had left the house, struggling to keep the tears at bay. '_Oh Jack, I wish you would come home_.'

…

Jack grinned ferally, the moonlight glinting off a gold tooth as he crept along the deserted street to his house. He could not wait to see Jenny again and wondered how big she was now.

He sidled up the garden path and stood under the window of his and Jenny's bedroom, cursing to see it in darkness. '_Must be later than I thought_.' He picked up a small stone and threw it, looking around to see if the noise had attracted any unwanted attention, but it had not.

Jenny jumped as she woke, wondering what the sharp rap at the window was. She padded across the floor and peered out, nearly fainting with shock as Jack waved up to her. She flew down the stairs to the kitchen and unbolted the door quickly before finding herself smothered in Jack's arms, kisses raining down on her.

'What are you doing here?' she muttered between kisses. 'Was it you who sunk the Navy ship?'

'Aye, luv,' he smiled, standing back and running his hands over her belly. 'Gawd you've got bigger! he exclaimed.

'You shouldn't be here!' Jenny hissed. 'You shouldn't have attacked the ship in the first place, let alone the fortress.'

'Stop frettin'. There were no survivors.'

'How can you be so sure?' she fretted, resting her head against his shoulder, scarcely believing that he was actually there. 'Why did you attack them in the first place?'

'Why don't we go back ter bed an' I'll tell ya all about it there, eh?' Jack bolted the door and took her hand, leading her from the kitchen to the hallway.

'Ah, Cap'n. I wondered if it might be you,' Tom smiled from the bottom of the stairs, his sword in his hand.

'Good job it is, eh?' Jack grinned in return. 'How ya doin', Tom?'

'I'm fine, Cap'n Sparrow. Who wouldn't be with Jenny's cooking?' he chuckled. 'I'll take meself back ter bed then.'

'Goodnight, Tom, thank you,' Jenny smiled as she followed the older man up the stairs, Jack behind her. She braced herself for a hand or two on her behind, smiling to herself as she felt him squeeze her cheek.

'I've missed you,' Jack murmured as he shut the door to their room and hugged his wife to him.

'I've missed you,' Jenny replied, turning in his embrace to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, breaking only when they were both breathless.

'I won't be able ter reach you to kiss soon,' he grinned, stroking her swollen belly.

'No,' she smiled, a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

'It'll be all right this time,' he promised, knowing it was a promise he could never guarantee keeping, but felt he had to say it anyway.

'I hope so. So, why did you attack the Navy ship?' Jenny climbed back into bed, watching Jack by lamplight as he shed his clothes and joined her, snuggling up.

'We're fighin' back,' he admitted, feeling her tense in his arms.

'_You _are fighting back against the whole of the bloody Navy! Have you taken leave of your senses?'

'Whoa! Calm down luv. Not _us_ on our own. A group of pirates have formed a brotherhood. Us an' Thomas Tew hit Nevis, Edward Teach an' William Moody hit Grand Turk an' Bartholomew Roberts an' Sam Bellamy are headin' fer Antigua an' English Harbour.'

'Is that wise?' she worried.

'Aye… Ana's dead,' Jack sighed, pain flitting across his face.

'_What_? Oh dear God,' Jenny breathed, tears springing to her eyes. She had not liked the female pirate very much but she never wished her harm.

'We _have_ ter do somethin' otherwise how long before they come fer th'_Pearl_?' Jack held her tighter, savouring the warmth of her body against his.

'Aren't they more likely to come after you _because_ of the attacks?' Jenny argued, more fearful than ever for her husband's safety.

'It's fight or go under,' he reasoned. 'And I don't intend goin' under. Now go back ter sleep.'

'How can I ever sleep again when I shall be forever worrying about you?'

'Ya mean ya don't already?' Jack joked, kissing her forehead.

'_Jack_…' Jenny admonished sleepily, her eyelids getting heavy and hot as she fought against sleep.

'Ya can tell me off in th'morning,' he promised.

'I'll hold you to that,' she mumurmed, giving in to the battle and drifting back off to sleep.

…

'Mmm?' Jenny opened a bleary eye and found herself looking into a dark brown liquid pool.

'Mornin' sleepyhead,' Jack smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

'I thought it was a dream' she murmured, snuggling closer, well as close as her bump would allow.

'No luv, it's me in th'flesh,' he chuckled, his hand travelling down her side until it reached the hem of her nightgown, then it started travelling upwards again, inside it.

'No…' Jenny giggled, trying halfheartedly to stop him. 'Behave yourself Jack Sparrow.'

'If I can't misbehave with me wife, whom can I misbehave with?' he replied with a wolfish grin.

'It had better only be me you misbehave with…' she warned with mock severity. 'Or I _really_ will turn you into a eunuch!'

'Oooh,' Jack shuddered, laughing with her. 'I'm hidin' all th'swords an' knives from ya!'

'There are ways and means, so you keep telling me,' Jenny teased, cupping his balls in her hand and gently rolling them around, her thumb stroking along his erection.

'You have th'most beautiful hands, d'ya know that?' he rasped, closing his eyes in bliss.

'Is that all?' she murmured, shifting her position so she could nibble his ear whilst her hand continued to stroke and caress him.

'Christ no! You've got a beautiful tongue as well,' he growled as her tongue licked the inside of his ear.

'Oh, I _am_ disappointed,' Jenny admonished, moving off him and making him moan at the loss. 'I thought you found more of me beautiful…'

'Yer teasin' me again,' he pouted theatrically. 'All right,' he growled, rolling over so he towered over her. 'I find this beautiful,' he said, kissing her face all over until she was giggling. 'I find this beautiful.' He nuzzled her neck, licking and nipping at the tender skin.

'Mmm,' Jenny responded throatily. 'Where else?'

'Here…' Jack moved to a dusky pink nipple and sucked hungrily on it, making Jenny moan out loud and arch her back.

'I find this especially beautiful,' he murmured, fondling her belly then smothering it with kisses, grinning with excitement when the baby kicked out. 'Seems my son does as well!' he laughed.

'Might be a daughter…' Jenny reminded him, stroking his hair. 'Would you mind if it was?'

'No,' he replied emphatically. 'So long as it's healthy an' strong, I don't care what it is.'

'Carry on,' she urged, trembling as he moved downwards.

'I find this beautiful,' he growled, burying his face in her fuzzy mound, his tongue immediately flicking along her slit and between the folds.

'You're not the only one,' Jenny purred. 'Dear Lord,' she swore as his tongue entered her, bringing the sweetest feeling of ecstasy. '_Please_…' she begged, covering her face with a pillow to muffle her cries as Jack brought her to a forceful climax.

'Come on darlin' – over ya go,' he said, helping her turn around onto her knees once she had recovered. He pressed against her, slipping his pulsating length into her moist heat until it could go no further, then he started pumping, holding her hips for better leverage as he drove deeper and harder.

'Oh Jack…' Jenny panted, pushing her hips upwards to meet his thrusts.

'You don't know what ya do to me,' he gasped, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as his body tensed.

'_Jack_!' she cried, clutching at the sheets as her body spasmed once more, waves of white hot flames shooting through her body.

Jack let go immediately, having held control over his release until Jenny had had hers. He slowly eased from her, flopping onto the bed beside her before pulling her so she half lay on top of him.

'How long will you stay for?' Jenny asked, fearful of the answer.

'A few days,' he assured her. 'I'm not goin' to be rushin' off on ya just yet.'

'Good,' she murmured sleepily, the sound of his heartbeat sending her off to sleep once more.

…

**Author's notes:**

The British Navy's prime concern in the Caribbean was protecting the sugar plantations.

All of the pirates in the brotherhood were actual pirates and their ships because I couldn't be arsed to make up half a dozen names of men and ships:D

…


	9. ‘Damn his eyes! We need to do something...

Usual disclaimers :(

With thanks to Chelsey, Orli's Hot Chick, Miss Sophia, A Depp Girl, johnny'shumilatedgrape, Kat (what are you on, girl!), and especially Hils for editing when she's a poorly bunny hugs

Chelsey congrats on art school and well done re: the play!

A Depp Girl and Kat – thank you!

A bit of bad news. For the foreseeable future, I shall only be posting one chapter a week, either on a Saturday or Sunday. I am not that far ahead of myself where the story is concerned and my little fingers have been flying across the keyboard the past couple of nights. As soon as I have a backlog of chapters again, I shall revert to two chapters a week. Ani

…

**Chapter nine: **'Damn his eyes! We need to do something about Sparrow and soon.'

'I am surprised, George,' Commodore Beauchamp admonished. 'A little disappointed even.' He surveyed the damage to HMS _Adventurer_, caused by Anamaria's ship, the _Lone Star_, and shook his head slowly.

'I guess they thought they'd got nothing to lose, Sir,' Captain Farrier replied in his defence. 'I shall not underestimate the next one.'

'I know you shan't and it's not like it happens often, eh?' he chuckled wryly, knowing that this was the first time that a ship that George Farrier captained had been damaged to this extent.

'Let's just hope that more of them decide not to hit back.'

Elias Beauchamp turned and regarded his captain and friend for long moments, a slight frown on his face. 'They won't… will they?'

'I honestly do not know, Sir. Most are the usual drunken sots who can barely sail a dory, let alone an armed sloop. But there are some who actually seem to possess some sort of intelligence. They don't come at us with all guns firing and thinking they can blow us out of the water. They are more measured in what they do.'

'Any sign of Sparrow?'

'Not recently, no,' Farrier replied, shrugging his shoulders ruefully. 'But we should be hearing some news soon.'

'You have a man in place already?' The Commodore raised his eyebrows, the corners of his lips twitching to a half smile.

'I do,' the captain of the _Adventurer_ chuckled. 'I most certainly do.'

…

Jack grinned as he spotted his wife tending to some flowers in the garden. He crept up on her and patted her backside, making her jump. 'I've been talking to th'carpenter about a crib for th'babe,' he smiled, feeling pleased with himself.

'Why?' Jenny asked. 'It's far too early yet and besides, what about Josh Browning, the ship's carpenter. You don't want to put his nose out of joint.'

'Aw, come on Jen,' Jack urged. 'I won't get ashore that often before th'babe is born so we might as well start buyin' things for th'nursery.'

'No and that is my final answer!' Jenny replied emphatically. 'I don't want to tempt fate, Jack…'

'There is no Valentine to hurt you now, eh?'

'No, just the British bloody Navy! You will be back before the baby is due, so we will get things orgnaised then.'

'But…'

'_No_!'

'All right,' Jack sighed, taking a step towards his wife and hugging her. 'I'm sorry I upset ya, and you're right about Josh. I'll get him ter make a crib nearer th'time, savvy?'

'Thank you,' Jenny breathed. 'I know I'm a bit… well, fussy.'

'No more than usual,' Jack chuckled, yelping as she spanked his bottom. 'Come on, let's go an' sit under th'tree.' They walked to the palm at the end of the garden and sat in the shade, Jack leaning against the tree with Jenny in his arms.

'I wonder how Patience is?' Jenny wondered. 'I hope Billy and Luke found them all right.'

'Billy Wheeler can find his way anywhere,' Jack laughed. 'Especially if trouble's to be had.'

'Oh yes,' Jenny agreed, a grin splitting her face. 'I do hope they come back soon, I miss her and Shay.'

'Be good practise fer Shay, all this with th'Navy.'

'So you're still going ahead with it?' Jenny had been a little afraid Jack would have second thoughts about giving up the captaincy.

'Yes luv,' he promised. 'I haven't changed my mind, an' nor will I.'

'Good,' she smiled, nestling back against him contentedly.

…

Captain George Farrier knocked on the door to the Commodore's office and waited until he was called before entering. He removed his hat and saluted smartly, a grim expression on his face.

'What's happened?'

'I have some bad news, Sir. My spy has sent word that the pirates have formed a brotherhood of sorts. He has also said that they were intending to, or probably by this time, _have_ hit at least three of our ships and bases - Grand Turk, English Harbour in Antigua and Charlestown in Nevis.'

Elias Beauchamp sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'How many pirates are involved in this _brotherhood_?'

'Around a dozen I believe. Led by Jack Sparrow…'

'Damn his eyes! We need to do something about Sparrow and soon.'

'I am currently trying to find out the location of where his wife lives. I believe we can use her as a way of getting him,' Captain Farrier informed his superior.

'Good idea - any clues yet?'

'No,' he sighed. 'I believe something happened before, something regarding his wife, but I can't find out what. Sparrow is tighter than a barrel when it comes to personal information.'

'Is your spy in a position to find out any personal information?'

'He is, Sir,' Farrier smiled thinly. 'I shall send word to him to find out what he can _and_ see if he can find the location of where Jenny Sparrow lives.'

'Good man. Is it worth going to the bases and assessing the damage?'

'It would leave Port Royal woefully undermanned,' Farrier reasoned. 'If the pirates are starting to hit back, we need all the manpower we can get here.'

'Yes, I agree,' the Commodore nodded. 'Very well, we shall leave it a while. I will send Lieutenant Carter as acting captain, to the bases on the _Blue Whale_ – we can spare that at least.

'Is she ready yet, Sir? There hasn't been much time for her to be re-fitted – she hasn't even been re-classified as HMS _Whale_. What if pirates spot her and believe that she is still one of their ships?'

'That's something Carter will have to deal with. If the worst should happen, I would rather lose a former pirate ship with a few men manning her, than the whole fleet.'

'Very well, Sir. I shall issue him with his orders right away.'

'Thank you, George. What would I do without you?'

…

Jack crept down the stairs of his house, hating himself for sneaking away from Jenny while she was still asleep. But he did not think he could face her tears, not this time. So he left her a note on her dresser and stole from the room with the expertise of a man used to creeping silently. He prayed that the _Pearl_ was anchored in the harbour where she was supposed to be, and that no-one would spot her and wonder at the sudden appearance. But the town was as quiet as he skulked into a boat moored at the wharf and gently stroked the oars through the water towards where his ship should be.

…

'To the Brotherhood!' William Moody cried, raising his mug in salute.

'The Brotherhood!' the other pirates chorused, returning the salute in a cacophony of noise.

'Yer quiet, Jack,' Edward Teach said, regarding his friend and cohort after the noise had died down.

'Eh? Ah, I'm all right,' Jack grinned, flashing his gold teeth, then allowing his mind to wander back to Jenny and wondered if she would forgive him for sneaking off the way he had a week previously, after Teach had moved on.

'I say we make a move on Port Royal!' Samuel Bellamy announced, his voice carrying to the four corners of The Faithful Bride.

'Tell th'whole fuckin' world, why don't ya!' Batholomew Roberts growled, glaring angrily at the shamefaced man.

'It's too early ter make a move on Port Royal anyway,' Jack informed the crowd of men. 'Ya can guarantee that th'Commodore will want to find out what's happened on at least one of th'islands, so at least one of th'ships won't be in th'harbour an' there's no point in attackin' if there aren't any ships ter destroy.'

'They won't know about it yet,' Thomas Tew argued.

'I'll bet ya they do…'

'I agree with Jack,' Teach put in. 'New travels as fast around th'Navy as it does around us pirates. They'll know.'

'So what do we do now then?' another, unseen voice asked.

'Attack th'forts that don't have ships,' Roberts told him. 'Th'less tars and redbacks there are, th'easier it'll be fer us when we _do_ attack Port Royal, eh?'

'Aye!' the pirates roared as one, eagerly filling their mugs from the jugs that Bledri Jenkins, the proprietor, had placed on the tables.

…

'Here! What you doin' there?' Andrew McCarrick grabbed the newest crewman, Pauly Wilson, by the scruff of the neck and hauled him away from the door of Jack's cabin, where a meeting between Jack, Edward Teach, Batholomew Roberts and Thomas Tew was taking place.

'I-I was j-just wonderin' whether ter offer them ale or summat,' Wilson stammered, looking fearfully at the bulky Scotsman. 'I-I wasn't doin' anythin' w-wrong…'

'On yer way!' Drew growled, shoving the hapless man along the corridor and away from the cabin. 'An' if I see you hangin' around th'captain's cabin again – yer in trouble, ya hear?'

'Y-yes,' Pauly stammered. 'I-I won't do it again…'

'What's goin' on?' Jack demanded as he opened the door and glared at Drew.

'Nothin' Cap'n,' he replied nonchalantly. 'Nothin' at all.'

'Fine, but keep th'bleedin' noise down, eh?'

'Aye, Sir.'

'Sorry about that gentlemen,' Jack apologised as he shut the door and turned back into his cabin.

'That's all right,' Edward Teach grinned. 'We're all used ter it on our own bloody ships!'

'So, we're agreed on attacking the bases at Cayman, Monsterrat, St. Lucia and Bridgetown then?' Jack asked of his fellow pirate captain's seated around his table.

'Aye,' they all agreed.

'Right,' Jack grinned. 'I'll take Cayman being as I've got th'fastest ship an' Cayman is nearest ter Port Royal. Who wants th'others?'

The men conferred, bandying the remaining islands about as if they were mere trinkets they wanted for their favourite whore, until they were all satisfied with who was to attack where.

…

Early May 

'Sir!' George Farrier knocked curtly on his superior's office and walked in without being beckoned.

'What has happened?' Elias Beauchamp asked, knowing it was serious, so did not admonish his captain.

'They are going to attack the smaller forts – those without ships. There was a meeting in Tortuga and on Sparrow's ship, and they are on their way now. What shall we do?'

The Commodore sighed heavily and pushed away some papers he had been working on. 'We don't know which forts?'

'No Sir, my informant could not find out.'

'Then whilst the mice are away, the cat shall play. They hit our bases – we hit theirs.'

'We're going to attack _Tortuga_?'

'Yes, George,' the Commodore replied gravely.

'Very good, Sir. I shall go and informed the other captain's immediately. When shall we be leaving?'

'In the morning.'

…

Four days later 

Shay Connelly looked around the cabin at the group of people containing his two brothers, Finan and Lanty, Finan's wife, Sive and their two small sons, his crewmates, Billy Wheeler and Luke Martin and finally at his wife's terrified face, and sighed. Pirates had attacked the ship that had brought them from Ireland and Billy had invoked the right of parley with Captain Vegas who had agreed to take them to Tortuga, for a price. Now he had amended that, deciding to take a hostage until Jack arrived back in Tortuga and bought his freedom. Shay had volunteered immediately, drawing gasps from his relatives, not least Patience, who clutched their two-month-old daughter, Erin, tightly to her chest.

'I'm sorry, cailin,' he apologised at the horrified look in her eyes. 'I just want ter get ye all ashore safely.'

Patience did not answer – terror at what might, _could_ happen had struck her dumb, and she just stared at him.

'Vegas has kept this word so far - no harm has come to us so I doubt he'll harm me now there's a chance of reward from Jack,' Shay reasoned.

'Kept his word?' she cried, anger finally giving her a voice. 'He's reneged on th'accord an' his crew have taken everythin' we had! Some bloody keepin' of an accord if yer ask me!'

'Look, get yer things together before he changes his mind and keeps us all on board,' he pleaded, wanting to get his family ashore and to safety.

'Where will we go?' Sive asked worriedly, looking at Finan who looked at Shay then Patience, wondering if returning with his brother in search of work had really been such a good idea.

'I have a friend,' Patience told them. 'She might put us up but it'll mean sleepin' on th'dirt floor.'

'Francine?' Shay asked, nodding his head in approval. He knew her friend would look after them.

Patience nodded. 'If things get nasty with Luke, I'll head up the Jonas trail,' she said, cautious of ears listening.

'I know where to,' he nodded, understanding that she meant Valentine's hideout. 'Be careful, cailin. I find ye as soon as I can, I promise.'

Patience nodded, not happy with the decision but she could see no way of arguing with it. She reached across, hugging him as tightly as she could with Erin in her arms, kissing him tearfully. 'Be careful,' she whispered, her voice cracking.

'I will, my love,' he promised, nuzzling the downy hair on his daughter's head. 'I'll see ye soon.'

'Ya'd better,' she warned, before turning back to the others. 'Lanty, will yer carry me sacks?'

'Of course I will,' the young Irishman agreed, picking them up.

'I'll look after her,' Fin promised Shay as they headed out the door.

Patience turned, smiling through her tears at him. 'This is Tortuga, mate –

I'll be lookin' after _you_!'

'Patience, give me Erin an' I'll climb down with her,' Billy offered as they reached the ship's side and making his way to the waiting boat clutching the precious bundle to his chest.

Shay wrapped his arms around Patience once more, mentally kicking himself for volunteering so eagerly. 'Take care,' he croaked.

Tears silently slid down her face as she nodded, unable even to speak. At a glance from Vegas she kissed Shay one last time and awkwardly climbed over the ship's rail to the boat.

'Right, ter th'brig wi'ya,' Vegas ordered, grinning at the shocked look on his prisoner's face. 'Well ya don't think I'm givin' ya th'run o'me ship, do ya?'

Shay's heart sank and he trooped behind a crewman down to the dark, dank brig, grimacing as the door clanged shut behind him. 'Ye won't forget about me, will ye?' he pleaded, but got no reply.

…

Happy now that Shay's back? ;)


	10. ‘I’ll live, but I’d like Luke’s opinion ...

I don't own anything that belongs to Disney or indeed to real pirates that are in the story. Everything else is mine – and that includes Shay! ;)

With thanks to Bauer4ever, Sparrow's Slutty Strumpet, Orli's Hot Chick, A Depp Girl, toratigergirl (welcome), Miss Sophia, Lip Butter (enjoy Switzerland), Pendragginink and last but not least, Hilary.

Toratigergirl, after 4 stories, I should hope people know whether it's a 'Mary Sue' or not! ;)

Ani contemplates sending out a search party for her reviewers on affnet… 

…

**Chapter ten: **'I'll live, but I'd like Luke's opinion first...'

Elias Beauchamp smiled as HMS _Adventurer_ approached the natural entrance to Tortuga harbour. HMS _Courage_ was to her port stern and HMS _Sutherland_ to her starboard stern with a much smaller sloop carrying troops further behind still. There were only three pirate ships in the harbour and Beauchamp knew from years of experience that the pirates would all be sleeping off their hangovers as it was not yet dawn. He wanted to attack before the eight bells of the mid watch sounded, when the chances of the pirate watchmen being asleep on duty was at its greatest.

'As you like, George,' he ordered as the captain of the _Adventurer_ joined him at the bowsprit. It has been agreed between Captains Farrier, Groves and Peasgood of HMS _Sutherland_, that the attack would start when the _Adventurer_ fired the first shot.

'Very well, Sir. I think I will take us in a bit closer though,' he replied, smiling in the dim lamplight. He hoped that one of the dark shaped hulls in the harbour belonged to the _Black Pearl_. He was getting heartily sick of the supposed legend of Jack Sparrow and was determined to crush it.

'You're the captain,' the Commodore chuckled, breaking his reverie.

'You're the Commodore,' Farrier grinned at his long time friend.

The three ships slipped almost silently into the harbour, unnoticed by all until the first boom of the cannons shook the stillness and immediately brought the town to life.

…

'What the hell...?' Billy shot off the floor of Francine's ramshackle house, looking around in panic as the children started screaming and crying.

Patience was on her feet, only a few moments behind him, throwing open the door and scrambling up on the roof to get a better view of what was happening, worried for Shay out in the harbour on the _Red Dragon_.

'What's happening?' Fin called up. 'Who is attacking?'

'There's three ships... I can't see their colours – it's too dark,' she informed them from her lofty perch, moving over as Billy joined her.

'Will we be safe?' Sive asked fearfully, wishing she had stayed in Ireland, cold and damp though it was.

Patience exchanged glances with Billy, remembering the fires and riots of when Jack attacked.

'Probably not,' he conceded. 'Looks like we'll need th'hidey hole sooner than we thought. Although, it'll be fun goin' up there in th'dark with children…'

'It's the Navy,' Luke informed them from where he was standing in the doorway.

'_WHAT_?' Patience and Billy chorused as they began to scramble down to the ground again.

'I recognise the sound of the guns,' he shrugged ruefully as Patience looked at him in horror.

'Who _are_ you?' Francine asked worriedly, not having quite believed her friend that he was a pirate.

'He's th'doctor th'navy were huntin' fer,' Patience admitted. 'Lanty, Fin - get what yer can. We're leavin' _now_!'

'Th'one who killed one of their own?' Francine exclaimed, looking at the bespectacled man with shock

'Aye, an' th'one who helped Jack rescue Jenny,' Patience replied caustically.

'Come on, we're wasting time,' Luke urged, turning back into the house and helping to gather all their belongings up.

'They ain't attacked fer ten years... why now?' Patience worried as she too joined in with the packing.

'Probably because of what Sparrer an' them are doin' – tit fer tat,' Francine replied, jumping as a cannon shot hit a building a couple of streets away from her house.

'Time ter go – lead th'way Billy,' Patience ordered, not knowing the route past the church.

Billy and Lanty took the refugees past the church and up along the path, feeling their way in the dark for they did not want to risk using torches. But it was a long and slow process and dawn was breaking when they finally broke through the dense woodland and reached the cave. Billy chanced lighting a torch and led the way deep into the cave, looking back as he noticed Patience lingering at the mouth and staring out towards the bay.

'Hey, c'mon on,' Billy urged.

Patience bit her lip as she heard sounds of fighting in the town below them and saw the glow of fires spreading rapidly. 'They're 'ere ter do a proper job,' she fretted.

'It looks like it,' Luke agreed, joining her at the entrance. 'I think Tortuga's finished...'

'She'll rise again,' Patience assured him with the confidence of one who had already seen it happen.

'Aye, it's risen before,' Billy chipped from from the back of the cave where he was trying to light a fire. 'Ya can't keep a good town down – or even a bad one,' he chuckled.

'It'd bleedin' better,' warned Francine, worried as to how she was going to make a living if all her punters were dead.

Patience looked around the cave briefly. 'It ain't much, is it?' she snorted. 'Strange ter think that Valentine would kill ter keep it secret.'

'Aye, but not many would find it easily,' Billy replied. 'An' it's not too far from town, so it's ideal.'

Patience made a small bed from a blanket, for Erin, settling her down before turning back to the cave mouth and staring at the glare of the fires, realising with horror that some of the flames were coming from the harbour itself and therefore the ships anchored there.

'Hey, Shay will be fine,' Fin assured her as if he had read her mind. 'He's always been th'best of us at lookin' after himself.'

'But he's out there,' she whispered fearfully. 'An' unarmed…'

'Not fer long,' Lanty quipped, knowing better than she, his brother's ability to look after himself.

'Where're we goin' from here?' Francine asked, already fed up with the discomfort of the cave.

'We wait,' Patience said. 'Wait fer Shay, wait fer Jack, an' most assuredly wait fer the bloody Navy ter leave.'

…

Captain Jack Sparrow looked with some amusement at the worried frown on his quartermaster's face, wondering what on earth the man could be fretting about now. The attack on the small base in the Cayman Islands had been a roaring success and they had virtually flattened it to the ground. Finally, he could stand it no longer and swayed his way to the older man, who was leaning on the capstan, staring out to sea.

'All's well with ya, Mr. Gibbs?' Jack enquired, clapping him on the back.

'Yes, thank you, Captain,' Joshamee Gibbs replied uncertainly.

'Then why d'ya have a dark cloud just about here…?' Jack waved a hand some four inches above the portly man's head.

'A wha…?' Gibbs looked up, an even more perplexed frown creasing his brow until he realised that his captain was pulling his leg. 'Ah… no reason…' He sighed as Jack arched an eyebrow at him. 'The sea's too quiet. We're close to Port Royal and… _nothing_! No sign of the Navy anywhere, nor has there been.'

'Eh? That's bad?'

'It's not right, Jack. Something is not right.'

Jack frowned, realising that his right-hand man was correct. 'Is it a trap?' he wondered aloud.

'How can it be? The Navy didn't know we were going to attack Cayman – or anywhere else for that matter,' Gibbs reasoned. 'I say we make for Tortuga as quickly as possible.'

'Ya read my mind,' Jack nodded, his earlier good mood having disappeared completely. 'Look lively, ya scabrous dogs! I want ter be in Tortuga like yesterday, savvy?' he barked, sending his crew scurrying in all directions to add more sail, all of them wondering what had got into their captain this time.

…

'This is what I call a job well done,' Commodore Beauchamp smiled with complete satisfaction as he surveyed the ruins of the pirate town from the top of a hill overlooking the town and harbour. Barely a building was left standing.

'Aye, it most certainly is,' Theodore Groves agreed, proud of the fact that the ships and troops had done a thorough job and only losing some fifteen men.

'There aren't many survivors, Sir,' George Farrier informed Beauchamp as he climbed the hill and joined them. 'Some on the ships and some in the town. The troops are escorting them to our ships now.'

'Excellent,' Elias Beauchamp replied. 'Looks like the hangman is going to be kept in boots for life!' he joked, laughing with his two subordinates at his joke. 'Any women alive?'

'A few - do you want them bonded?' Captain Groves asked. It was not unheard of for whores and pirate's women to be turned over to bonded servitude, although Theodore had never seen it done in his time in the Caribbean.

'Yes. We'll take them back to Port Royal and arrange bondage from there.'

'Very well – shall I arrange it?'

'If you would, Captain Groves,' Elias Beauchamp smiled, turning to George Farrier once they were alone. 'No sign of this _brotherhood_, I suppose?'

'No,' Farrier sighed. 'My spy says that they are not due to meet for another three days or so.'

'Damn! If we had left it…'

'With all due respect, Sir,' Captain Farrier interrupted. 'If we had left it a few days, we would not have had this success,' he said, sweeping an arm over the ruined town below them.

'You're right, of course,' he agreed. 'Let's get these pirates and whores rounded up and we can be gone from this Godforsaken place by morning.'

'Aye, Sir - the sooner the better.'

…

'Patience! Patience, wake up.' Luke Martin shook the sleeping woman gently.

'Eh?'

'Come here,' he smiled, holding out his hand to her in the dimly lit cavern.

'What's wrong?' she asked, suddenly fearful.

Luke silently led her to the entrance of the cave, where he had been on watch, and pointed at a figure, still some distance away, but unmistakably Shay.

'Shay!' she cried, running down the path towards him, tears pouring down her face.

Shay glanced up, sighing with relief as he saw Patience running towards him. 'Patience,' he called softly, holding out his arms and embracing her as she reached him.

She pulled away from him, looking worriedly at his torn, bloodied shirt and a gash across his cheek.

'Are yer alright?' she gasped, reaching to help him.

'I'll live, but I'd like Luke's opinion first,' he joked, wincing with pain. 'Is everyone all right - Erin?'

'We're all safe,' she assured him. 'Includin' yer daughter. We've just been worried.'

'Yer not th'only one... th'town's practically burned to th'ground. I didn't know if ye'd managed ter escape or not.'

'How bad is it?' Patience asked as they reached the cave mouth. 'Have th'Navy taken many?'

'I don't think there are many to take. Most of them are dead.'

'An' th'women?' she asked, worried for her other friends still in the town.

'I don't know, I didn't see any women. I just wanted ter get up here as quickly as possible. Thank God I know my way around th'town – thanks ter ye.'

Shay waved away Lanty's hand as the younger Connelly went to clap his brother on the back. 'Luke, I think ye might be a little busy…'

The former naval surgeon took a sharp knife and carefully cut away Shay's shirt, pulling a face at the splinters. 'Nasty,' he sympathised, motioning for his friend to sit down at the cave's entrance. He would need good light for this job.

Patience gasped at the sight then turned away and headed for the back of the cave in the hope that they could heat some water on the meagre fire.

'What happened?' Finan asked his brother as he joined them, handing him a mug of brakish water.

'I was locked in th'brig an' th'ship got hit. If I hadn't been on th'cot asleep, I'd probably be dead now.'

A horrified gasp from the back of the cave was all that could be heard from Patience as she and Francine chivied the fire into life.

'I'm all right, cailin,' Shay assured her as she passed them, carrying a bucket.

'I'll get some water,' she assured Luke, heading out of the cave.

'Hey! Stay here an' look after yer husband – I'll fetch th'water,' Billy offered, taking the bucket from her and disappearing on his errand whilst Patience turned gratefully back to Shay, embracing him carefully.

'Thank God ye an' Erin are safe,' he whispered, yelping as Luke pulled a long splinter from his arm.

'Ya big ninny,' she teased, smiling and crying with relief at the same time.

'It bloody hurts,' he moaned, glaring at Luke who pulled another splinter out.

'Sorry,' Luke smiled, shrugging apologetically. 'Do you reckon the Navy will be leaving soon?'

'I don't know,' Shay told him. 'It was quiet when I came through th'town durin' th'night. But I can't see any reason fer them ter stay much longer, there isn't much left fer them ter do to Tortuga.'

'Th'sooner th'pissin' bastards leave, th'better,' Patience retorted, angry that her hometown had been all but destroyed once again.

…

Two days later 

'Captain! Captain Sparrow!' Daniel Woods called down urgently from the crow's nest. 'Sails, at least two ships that I can see an' they're comin' from th'direction of Tortuga!'

'Bugger!' Jack swore, glancing worriedly at Joshamee Gibbs then retriving his spyglass and looking through it, seeing not two but four naval ships.

'Mary, Mother of God!' the quartermaster cursed, looking through his own glass at the sight. 'Do you reckon they've…?'

'Razed Tortuga to th'ground? Aye, Mr. Gibbs, that's what I'm very much afraid they've done.'

'Let's hope it was quiet.'

'I doubt it,' Jack sighed, lowering his glass and closing his eyes. 'Ya know some of th'pirates were too afraid ter leave th'town. I just hope none of th'brotherhood made it back early.'

'Pity we haven't got a couple of other ships with us,' Pete put in. 'We could take them on…'

'Maybe…' Jack mused, opening his eyes once more. '_If_ they have attacked Tortuga, I'll bet they haven't much in th'way of ammunition. Still, we haven't either, so it's just a pipe dream.'

'You don't think they'll follow us in, do you?' Joshamee worried, looking at his captain.

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'But I do want ter see what's what, so we'll put look-outs on the hills above the harbour entrance. Th'cannons should still be workin', but if not, we'll put some carronades up there.'

'Aye, Captain. Come on you lubbers!' the quartermaster barked. 'Let's get to Tortuga, pronto!'

…

'Shay! Billy! There's a ship in the harbour,' Lanty panted as he ran up the hill to the cave after having been on a looting expedition in the ruined town.

The two men dashed from the cave, followed by Patience, Luke and Sive.

'You lot stay there, me an' Shay will go an' check it out,' Billy called over his shoulder as he ran down the track, praying it was friend and not foe.

'We'll have to be careful,' Shay warned as they reached the outskirts of the town. Some pirates had survived and were living rough, scavenging for whatever they could find and killing their rivals for food.

'I'll climb up th'church roof,' Billy suggested, accepting a leg up from the Irishman when they reached the chapel.

'Well?' Shay asked impatiently, jigging from foot to foot. 'Can ye see anything?'

'Bleedin' hell!'

'What? It's not th'Navy again?'

'I don't believe it!'

'Fer gawd's sake, man! If ye don't tell me who it is, I swear I'll come up there an' throw ye off!'

'It's Jack,' Billy grinned. 'It's th'_Black Pearl_.'

'Ah, thank the dear Lord fer that!' Shay breathed as he turned tail and ran back up the track without even waiting for his companion, who instead of going up the hill, ran down the street towards the wharf, ignoring any possible danger from vagabonds.

'Where's Billy?' Finan wondered aloud as he saw his younger brother haring up the hill alone.

'I hope he's all right,' Patience fretted, having a soft spot for the pirate.

'It's them!' Shay called, waving his arms frantically.

'What'd he say?'Lanty enquired as they continued to stare at the his brother approaching them.

'It's them!' Shay called again, wondering why they were not reacting. 'It's the _Black Pearl_!'

'_What_?' Patience cried, her mouth gaping open as she hugged her daughter close. 'Th'_Pearl_,' she repeated in wonder.

'Your friends?' Fin asked hopefully.

'Aye, our friends,' she smiled.

'Did ye not hear me?' Shay gasped as he finally reached them. 'It's Jack.'

'Aye, we heard ya well enough,' Patience teased, winding her free arm around her husband and hugging him to her. 'An' not a moment too soon,' she added.

'Ye always could rely on Jack Sparrow ter turn up when ye most need him. Home again,' Shay smiled down at Patience.

'Aye – I'll even kiss th'beedin'deck!' she retorted, the sharpness of her voice belying the relief she felt.

'Get what ya want ter bring together,' Shay instructed the others. 'We'll be leavin' as soon as it's safe.'

'I wonder if Jenny's on board?' Patience mused as she gathered up her meagre belongings.

'I don't know. From what Luke said, she will be heavy with child an' I can't see Jack lettin' her out of his sight until th'last possible moment,' Shay said as he helped her.

'Aye,' she agreed, remembering the last time.

…

'Bloody hell!' Jack muttered as the crew stood on the decks and stared at the ruined town.

'They did a good job,' Andrew McCarrick observed, shaking his head sadly.

'_Billy_?' Davy Phillips said in disbelief as he spied a figure on the quayside jumping up and down, waving his arms frantically. 'Billy Wheeler?'

'Eh? Where?'

'There, look!'

Jack opened his mouth to order a boat to be lowered, only to find his crewmen were already on the job and Daniel Woods and Davy climbed down, eager to meet up with their friend once more.

'Billy!' Davy yelled gleefully, waving and thus upsetting the stroke of the oar and making the boat wobble violently in the water.

'Will ya bloody concentrate,' Dan grumbled. 'Ya know I can't swim that well.'

'Sorry,' Davy grinned, the horror at what had happened to the pirate town temporarily forgotten in the excitement of seeing his friend again. 'Where're th'others?' he yelled as they neared the wharf.

'Well I ain't goin' ter announce it to th'whole of Tortuga!' Billy sniped, his hands on his hips. 'What's left of it…' he added.

'Are Shay an' Patience all right?' Dan asked as they pulled alongside the quay and threw the mooring rope to their mate.

'Aye, they're fine – an' so is their daughter,' Billy chuckled.

'_Daughter_? Ah, we'll have ter wet th'babe's head tonight,' Davy laughed. 'So, where are they then?'

'Up at th'hideout. We had ter flee when th'Navy attacked.'

'Right,' Davy nodded, looking back to yell for more men only to find that two more boats were on their way.

'I trust you've got th'others with ya?' Jack drawled as he climbed from his boat once it was moored.

'Aye Cap'n Sparrow – all safe an' sound.'

'Olabisi, Ben, Daniel, Pete, Davy an' John, you can all go an' escort Shay an' Patience back. Th'rest of you with me.'

'Where to?' Joshamee Gibbs enquired, although he had a good feeling where they would be heading.

'Th'Bride,' Jack announced, confirming the older man's though. 'I want ter see if anyone is around.'

'I doubt it…'

'Me neither,' Jack shrugged as he lead the way along the alleys and streets to his favourite tavern, stopping in surprise when he saw it was intact when surrounding buildings were damaged or flattened.

'S-sorry Captain,' Pauly Wilson stammered as he cannoned into the back of his captain who turned and glowered at him.

'Bledri?' Jack called as he pushed open the doors. 'Are ya about?' He looked about the building, taking in the upturned tables and chairs and the smashed crock bottles that littered the floor.

'I guess not,' he sighed, turning away again.

'He got taken,' a woman's voice informed him. 'Th'Navy captured him an' most of th'other men that were in town an' too slow or drunk ter escape.'

'How come he got captured then?' Jack asked the buxom redhead who was leaning against the wall of the tavern, idling looking him up and down. 'How come _you_ escaped?'

'Dunno why he got caught, but I know th'back alley's like no-one else,' she boasted. 'Th'pissin' redbacks didn't have a cat's chance in hell of catchin' me.'

'What's your name?'

'Rebecca, or Becky as everyone calls me.'

'Not seen ya around before,' Jack drawled, although he acknowledged to himself that he didn't keep company with whores any more.

'I've been around, ain't I, Josh?' she said to the ship's carpenter.

'Aye,' he confirmed with a salacious grin.

'I'm thinkin' of openin' th'place meself,' Becks said nonchalantly.

'What? Th'bride?' Jack replied incredulously. 'What with? There ain't no booze left an' no punters ter drink it ever if there where.'

'There's booze aplenty ter be found if ya know where ter look,' she sniped. 'An' they'll be back – you are, ain't ya?'

'True,' Jack admitted with a shrug. 'How about we give ya a hand clearin' th'place up then, in exchange fer some of this booze ya reckon you've got, eh?'

'Fair exchange,' she grinned, shaking his hand and disappearing up the alley than ran at the side of the tavern.

'Ya heard me – th'sooner ya get crackin', th'sooner we'll get some ale,' Jack ordered then stood back whilst his men set about clearing the wrecked interior.

…

'You bloody fools!' George Farrier exploded, glowering at a group of hapless marines shuffling nervously on the deck of HMS _Adventurer_. 'I expressly said to leave the Faithful Bride alone.'

'B-but Sir, we _did_,' one man ventured, cowering as his superior towered over him.

'You did _not_! Bledri Jenkins was my spy in the town – how the hell do you think I got to know so much about this brotherhood, you imbecile!'

'Y-you s-said nothing about leaving t-the proprietor… just the tavern.'

'And just what the fuck would I want to leave a tavern standing for?' Farrier cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

'So that's it then?' Commodore Beauchamp enquired, looking as though he would throw the marines into the gaol in a thrice.

'No. _Fortunately_ I have another spy in place,' Farrier growled. 'Hopefully one that won't be put in jeopardy by incompetant fools!'

'What of Jenkins?'

'He's too well known by the brotherhood. I'll keep him at Port Royal until I find another use for him.'

'Very well,' Elias Beauchamp nodded. 'No doubt he won't be sitting on his hands for to long.'

'Probably not, Sir. I'm sure he has a part to play yet.'

…

'Blimey! You lot 'ave done well,' Rebecca grinned as she opened the doors to the tavern, her arms laden with bottles of ale, which she set down on a righted table. 'I've got some of th'girls together an' we'll be openin' tonight, if ya want ter come down?' She looked suggestively at Jack, arching an eyebrow when he shook his head. 'Why not?' she asked him.

'We'll be settin' sail soon, an' I'm married.'

'What!' she exclaimed, starting to laugh. 'Yer havin' me on?'

'Nah,' Jack grinned. 'Fraid not, luv. Come on lads, we'd best be off ter see th'Connelly's,' Jack said as he downed a bottle of ale in two gulps.

'Who are the Connelly's then?' Becky asked, as she started to move the bottles to a shelf at the back of the bar.

'A crewman an' his wife… bloody hell _and _child! I'd forgotten that! Come on yer lazy dogs, let's get movin'. If any pirates should come in askin' fer me, tell them I was here an' we'll meet as arranged.' Jack slapped a crown on the bar.

'Ta,' Rebecca smiled, winsomely. 'I'll be sure ter tell them, so long as you pass on th'word that th'Bride is up an' runnin' again.'

'It's a deal,' Jack chuckled, shaking her hand once more, then bringing it up to his lips.

'Bloody charmer,' she sniped without malice, watching with interest as the captain of the _Black Pearl_ left the tavern.

…

(4am)


	11. ‘Never thought I’d see Patience Riley C...

Usual disclaimers

With thanks to Orli's Hot Chick, Mrs. Depp, Rose Pearl, Cap'n of the Deep (welcome back!), Miss Sophia, Pendragginink (pay attention, woman!), A Depp Girl, Hils and special mention goes to Kat Carvell and johnny'shumiliatedgrape whom I forgot to thank for the last chapter – sorry guys!

Orli's Hot Chick, sending out author alerts is nothing to do with me. If you have me on your AA list, ffnet sends out an email automatically.

…

**Chapter Eleven: **'Never thought I'd see Patience Riley - _Connelly_, kissin' me ship…'

Patience sat on a rock at the entrance to the cave and waited for her friends to arrive, fighting down the urge to run down the hill and meet them. She looked up and smiled as her husband sat next to her, their daughter asleep in his arms.

'Patience! Shay!' Olabisi called, waving to them as the party of six crewmen appeared from out of the thicket.

'Bisi!' she cried in delight, running towards them and throwing her arms about the gangly black man.

'Ah, it's good t'see ya both,' he beamed, hugging her and shaking Shay's hand as he reached them and looking at the baby which his friend cradled carefully in his free arm.

'Who are th'other's?' Dan Woods asked, taking in Francine and the two men and a woman with two small children clinging to her skirts, huddled by the mouth of the cave, looking warily at the pirates.

'My kin,' Shay replied. 'Th'invasion o' th'Irish so to speak,' he grinned, beckoning his family to join them.

'Gawd help us!' Ben Watson teased from the back of the group, hugging Patience as she dashed from man to man, embracing each of them in delight.

'Are we safe ter leave?' she asked, eager to get away from their temporary home.

'We'll be safe,' Bisi assured her. 'That's why there's a few of us come ter escort ya,'

'What th'hell are we waitin' for? Let's go,' she urged, taking Erin from Shay's arms so he could carry their meagre belongings.

The men spread out along the line of refugees and escorted them down the track to the outskirts of the town, all with swords drawn. Sive held tightly to her sons' hands and huddled closer to Finan, her husband, as the group drew curious and baleful glances from the shadows. Francine, walking next to Olabisi, pulled a face as they passed the ruins of the Tortuga Arms, shuddering as to what might have happened if the attack had come whilst she was working there. Patience stared defiantly back at the shadows, daring anyone to try anything.

She pushed between Shay and Luke, patting her daughter's back as the child gurgled. 'An' ya wonder why I hate th'Navy,'she said quietly to the ex-naval man. 'They did this twice ter me before I was ten.'

'Pirates bring as much misery to law abiding folk,' Luke reminded her. 'So I supppose it evens itself out in a peverse sort of way.'

Patience looked at him, wondering whether to argue the point or not, but then she caught sight of the Black Pearl as they turned the final corner. 'At last!' she sighed. 'Where were ya all while this was goin' on?'

'Attacking a naval base in the Cayman Isles,' Ben informed her.

'What?' Luke exclaimed. 'Why?'

'I'm sure th'captain will tell ya all about it soon enough,' John Williams put in.

'I take it it's to do with the new Commodore?' Luke asked.

'Yes, all to do with him,' the ship's cook sighed. 'All to do with him…'

…

Joshamee Gibbs paced the deck of the _Black Pearl_, keen to see the woman he regarded as an adopted daughter once more. He grinned as he saw two boats heading for the ship and ordered the bosun's chair to be rigged, frowning with bewilderment as he saw more people than he was expecting – including _two_ extra women.

'Patience, pet! You're safe,' he called, waving to her over the side and catching the mooring line as Shay threw it up.

'Come on, Sive, in ye get,' Shay smiled reassuringly at his brother's wife as he helped her and her eldest son, Muiris, into the chair.

'Will it be safe?' she worried, glancing at Finan.

'Perfectly,' Shay assured her. 'They won't drop ye.' He picked Evin up and carried the child alongside the bosun's chair as it was lifted to the deck and handed him to the quartermaster, who looked aghast but did not have chance to protest before the Irishman disappeared back down the side of the ship.

'Will ya take Erin?' Patience asked when he reached the boat once more.

'Yer not goin' up th'chair?' he asked, taking his daughter and cradling her carefully.

'I can climb,' she retorted. 'Just hold th'bloody boat steady…'

'All right, cailin,' he grinned, using his weight to keep the boat on an even keel.

Patience reached for the ladder, pausing half way up to kiss the ship before climbing steadily on.

'Bloody 'ell,' came Jack's laconic voice from the rail. 'Never thought I'd see Patience Riley - _Connelly_, kissin' me ship…'

'I'm so happy I'd even kiss _you_!' she retorted as she clambered onto the deck, a big grin on her face. 'But Jenny'd have me hide.'

'She ain't here,' he hinted, grinning back and hugging her. 'Glad yer safe, minx.'

'But Shay is,' Patience chuckled, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. 'Thanks Jack.'

'So, are yer goin' ter introduce us?' he drawled once everyone was on board.

'Ah, these are my kin,' Shay smiled. 'Me older brother Finan an' his wife, Sive an' their two nippers. Me little brother Lanty, who incidently wants ter join th'crew, an' last but definitely not least, me daughter Erin,' he smiled tenderly holding the placid baby up for all to see.

Jack smiled benignly as he looked at the child. 'Ya know Jenny's pregnant again?'

'Yes, Luke told us,' Patience grinned. 'I was hopin' she'd be on board.'

'Nah,' Jack sighed. 'There's a good reason fer that. Come down ter my cabin an' I'll fill ya in.'

Shay's brothers held back, unsure if they would be welcome until Jack beckoned to them as well. 'Come on, you're goin' ter be livin' an' workin' here, you'll need ter know as well,' Jack told them as he lead the way down the steps to his cabin.

…

'Come in, Shay,' Jack called from his chair in the lamplit cabin. He had asked his friend to join him when Patience had settled to sleep, wanting to talk about the future. After seeing the destruction of Tortuga, he had planned on going straight to live in Tortola on the Virgin Isles once they had picked Jenny up, but the arrival of Shay's kin had changed everything.

The young Irishman ambled across the cabin and sat opposite his captain, reaching for a bottle of rum that had been placed on the table for him. 'We've buggered yer plans up, haven't we?'

'Slightly,' Jack admitted with a rueful smile. 'But maybe it'll work out all right, stayin' at Newcastle. What does Fin do?'

'He's a stableman – th'best in County Claire,' Shay boasted proudly. 'He should be able ter find work easily enough at one of th'plantations.'

'Aye, he should,' Jack agreed. 'But _if_ we have to go to Tortola, there might not be much work fer him there.'

'Would they have ter come with us? They could settle anywhere an' be safe,' Shay argued. 'They don't have ter come with us.'

'Until you become captain of this ship…'

'There are enough Irish out here not to raise suspicion. So ye mean ter go through with yer plan? Me an' Patience had wondered if ye might have changed yer mind.'

Jack shook his head, the beads swinging gently from side to side. 'No, but I won't relinquish th'helm until Beauchamp is well an' truly dealt with. However, now that yer here, you will be party to any decision makin'. Your trainin' starts now.'

'Aye, Cap'n,' Shay nodded solemnly, a mixture of relief, elation and terror coursing through his blood. 'So, _will_ they all be safe in Newcastle? Ye say there is still a ship patrollin' th'area.'

'I honestly don't know.' Jack sighed, running a hand across his bandana. 'All I want is fer Jen an' our child ter be safe, but everywhere I choose is th'least safe place in th'bleedin' world.'

'What about a Spanish territory? Jenny's half Spanish isn't she? She would be all right.'

'Aye, but th'_Pearl_ is far too well known by th'Spanish, _and_ th'French, _and_ th'Dutch. I thought with Charlestown being such a small base, that we would be all right there - then bloody Beauchamp shows up an' I'm screwed yet again.'

'So what next?' Shay enquired. 'Are ye goin' ter meet up with th'brotherhood as arranged?'

Jack sighed again. The next meeting had been arranged for the following week, and although their meeting place, the Faithful Bride, was still standing, Jack knew that no-one would feel especially safe in the ruined town, even with guards on the hills above the harbour.

'I don't have much choice,' he shrugged. 'At least we have your accounts of what happened an' we can pass it on to th'others. But they're goin' ter want to hit back at Port Royal an' I suspect that is what th'Commodore wants us ter do.'

'So we have ter persuade them otherwise?'

'Aye,' Jack smiled, noting Shay's automatic use of the word 'we'. 'Though gawd knows how.'

'Have ye learned nothin' of th'Irish tongue?' Shay laughed, putting the stopper back in his bottle after taking a large swig from it.

'We're goin' ter need all the glib words ya have,' Jack smiled. 'Go on, back to yer wife an' babe.'

'We'll talk them 'round, you'll see,' the younger man assured his friend.

'Maybe, mate. Maybe…'

…

Mid May 

'Gawd! It seems a bloody long time since we were here,' Patience said as she stood on the deck and looked out on the harbour of Newcastle.

'Aye, cailin, it does that. I can't wait ter see Jenny again.'

'Me neither,' she grinned. 'I wonder how big she is – how far between th'two nippers there'll be?'

'It's moutainous!' Fin exclaimed as he looked out over the terrain. 'Plenty of horses here then,' he grinned.

'Th'town at least is flat,' Shay informed his brother. 'But ye probably won't be livin' there.'

'We're not goin' to be too far away from ye an' Patience, are we?' Sive asked worriedly. The two women had grown close over the months and Sive did not fancy being on her own in a strange place.

'Hopefully not,' Shay smiled, hoping to reassure his sister-in-law. But he doubted they would find anything around Newcastle and would probably have to move closer to Charlestown, some five miles away.

'That's good,' she smiled uncertainly. She had not really wished to move away from her homeland, but Finan had wanted a better life for them, especially their eldest but sickly son, Muiris, and so she had agreed to up sticks and move to a totally different place, away from her friends and family.

'Don't worry, ye'll still see us wherever ye are,' Shay smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

'Of course ya will,' Patience agreed. 'Yer'll be sick of th'sight of us!'

'I doubt that,' Sive smiled turning to look again at what might be their home.

…

'Cap'n Sparrow! It's good ter see ya,' Tom smiled as Jack entered the kitchen of his house.

'Thanks Tom. Where's Jenny?'

'Havin' a lie down – she finds it tirin' now.'

'I'll go up quietly then.'

'Aye, Cap'n.'

Jack crept into the bedroom, smiling to himself at the sight of Jenny lying on her side, her swollen belly spilling out in front of her.

Jenny woke with a start and blinked her eyes until they focused on Jack hovering over her.

'Hello, luv,' he smiled, the smile being wiped off his face by a stinging blow.

'You bastard!' she spat, struggling to get up. 'How dare you come in here all sweetness and light, you sneaking little bastard!'

'Wha…?' Jack backed away from the bed as Jenny managed to get herself upright. 'Jen, I didn't mean ter… _Jen_!' He ducked as a beaker of water came hurtling towards him, smashing on the wall behind.

'How dare you! Sneaking off like a thief in the night. Do you have any idea what I have been going through? _Do_ you?'

'I know I shouldn't have done that – I'm sorry…'

'Stuff your bloody apologies. Get out! Now!'

'But Jen…'

'_Now_!' she shrieked, advancing on him.

'All right, all right - I'll go,' he conceded, disappearing out of the door before Jenny could throw anything else at him.

'Mebbe I should've warned ya that she was very upset when ya left…' Tom chuckled as Jack fled through the kitchen and out of the back door, slamming it shut behind him.

…

'Look, th'captain's comin' back!' Ben Watson announced, pointing at the lone figure rowing the ship's boat towards them. 'Hope nothing's happened.'

'I should've gone with him,' Patience worried, hoping that her friend was all right.

Jack climbed the rope quickly and took her to one side once he reached the deck. 'I erm... have a favour ter ask,' he said once they were out of earshot of everyone.

'Ya ain't getting' out o'buying me an house,' she cautioned, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

'No, no! In fact, if ya help me out I might just buy ya a mansion,' he joked, grinning sheepishly.

'Anyone'd think yer in trouble,' Patience chuckled, thoroughly enjoying his obvious discomfort.

'I am,' Jack replied ruefully. 'Th'last time I was home, I snuck away without sayin' goodbye ter Jen an' she's a little angry with me. She's spittin' feathers in fact!'

'A little angry?' She raised an eyebrow sceptically. 'I'm surprised yer still alive!'

'If she wasn't so big, I doubt I would be!' he admitted. 'Will ya come an' talk her round for me, please?'

'What d'yer think I can do?' Patience frowned.

'Talk to her! She won't listen to a word I say. Besides, she'll be that pleased ter see ya, she might forget about being angry with me… _please_,' he begged, looking winsomely at her.

'An' what will yer do ter make up fer it?' Patience asked sternly, getting immense pleasure at having her erstwhile nemesis at her mercy. 'I have ter have somethin' ter offer in yer defence!'

'I thought it wouldn't upset Jen so much not sayin' goodbye face ter face - I thought it might be easier for her,' Jack argued desperately.

'Well ya know different now. All right, let's think about this - ya promise never ter do so again?'

'I swear I won't,' he replied in earnest. 'So you'll help then?'

'I'll see, but I can't promise anythin' mind. P'raps I should just give her a big broom an' let her beat ya!'

'Eh?' Jack exclaimed. 'That was a joke, right?' he asked, a worried look on his face.

'Yer th'one grovellin'... Patience taunted.

'You're enjoyin' this, aren't ya?' Jack sighed ruefully.

'P'raps she'll ask _me_ ter beat ya instead – being as she's so big.' she said, a teasing grin on her face.

Jack blanched, a small smile on his face. 'I think I'd rather let Jenny do it…'

'Coward!' she chuckled. 'All right, I'll see what I can do, but only as ye are lettin' us all stay at yer house until we find somewhere.'

'Come on then,' Jack urged, ushering her towards the side of the ship. 'Before she has chance ter gather her strength up! Will yer lass be all right on board?'

'Aye, until she needs feeding. Shay an' Sive can cope between 'em until then.' Patience climbed down to the boat after Jack, clinging to the sides as she still felt anxious about falling in. But to her relief, they made it to the wharf without mishap and she soon had her feet on dry land once more.

…

Jack pushed open the door to the kitchen, peering around nervously before entering. 'Jen!' he called. 'Are ya still here luv?'

'Where the bloody hell do you expect me to be? Nassau Port?' came her angry voice from the sitting room.

'You'd likely be speared as a whale,' Patience called out.

'Don't say that! She might take offence an' chuck us both out!' Jack worried as he lead the way to the sitting room, allowing Patience to go first.

'Patience?' Jenny exclaimed as her friend came into view.

'Yep, definitely a whale,' the younger woman teased, holding out her arms.

'You're home!' Jenny grinned, standing with difficulty and going over to her friend, embracing her warmly.

'Good job we don't have whalers in the Caribbean,' Patience chuckled, hugging her back.

'I'm the size of one,' Jenny sighed, her anger temporarily forgotten.

'Yes, ya are,' she teased.

'So, where is Shay and what did you have?' Jenny asked, eager to catch up with her friend's news.

'Shay is onboard, an' I had a puppy! I wanted a kitten, but Shay wasn't up fer it,' she laughed.

'Patience!' Jenny giggled, hugging her friend once more.

'All right - I had a daughter, an we named her Erin.'

'An' a beautiful little thing she is too,' Jack put in, smiling hopefully at his wife.

'Don't think that because you've brought Patience here that I'm not still bloody angry with you, Jack Sparrow,' Jenny turned on him.

'I think he's practisin' how ter spell grovel, so give him a chance ter get beyond 'gr...' Patience teased, ignoring the glower that Jack shot her way.

'He'll have plenty of practical practise,' Jenny warned, talking as if he was not there. 'So, you have a daughter? Is she beautiful?'

'I just said she was,' Jack grumbled under his breath, pouting in the direction of the women.

'Aye, yer'll see her later when she comes ashore,' Patience assured Jenny.

'I can't wait!' Jenny exclaimed excitedly.

'Now... _he's_ promised me a mansion if yer'll forgive him,' Patience smiled. 'An' he's promised never to do what he did again, or both you an' I can beat him with brooms!' she winked. 'So, can I persuade yer ter kiss him an' make up?' she asked hopefully.

'I have not promised ya a mansion!' Jack protested indignantly. 'That was a joke an' yer know it, Patience Riley.'

'All right... where d'yer keep yer brooms, Jenny?' she smiled sweetly. 'An' it's Connelly now, ya daft eejit!'

'He'll need to grovel a lot more than he has already,' Jenny sniped, still studiously ignoring Jack. 'And I only have one broom, but feel free to use it…'

'Look, I'm sorry,' Jack pleaded. 'I didn't want ter see ya cry again an' thought it would be easier if I left before ya woke up.'

'Don't ya feel th'least bit sorry fer him?' Patience suggested.

'What about me? Sitting here worrying myself sick about him, not knowing if I would ever see him alive again or not?' Jenny cried, throwing her arms up.

'I think he really means it, an' he's promised never ter do it again...' her friend persuaded.

'Do you?' Jenny asked her husband, turning to face him.

'Of course I won't do it again,' Jack assured her. 'I'm sorry luv, I just never thought.'

'All right, you're forgiven,' Jenny conceded finally.

'Mansion!' Patience crowed with a grin.

'I don't bloody think so, missy!' Jack retorted, folding his arms and glaring at the Tortugan woman.

Patience stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. 'Now, kiss an' make up an' then ya can bring th'others ashore.'

'All right,' Jenny smiled, reluctantly putting her arms around Jack and kissing him, squealing and flapping her hands as he deepened the kiss.

'Should I shut me eyes? Is it safe ter watch?' Patience teased, arching an eyebrow as the kiss went on.

'Nothin' ya haven't already seen or done,' came Jack's riposte as he broke away from the clinch.

'Ha bleedin' ha!' Patience sniped good naturedly. 'Now bugger off so Jenny can meet me daughter!' she chivied, shooing him with her hands.

'Bossy madame,' Jack grumbled as he left the two women alone to catch up on the gossip.

…


	12. ‘So you’re prepared ter risk both my bro...

How about I let Jack Sparrow own _me_, instead of the other way around? D'you think Disney would go for it?

With thanks to ducky, Rose Pearl, johnny'shumilatedgrape (hereby known as JHG!), Miss Sophia, A Depp Girl, Pendragginink, Mrs. Depp, The Great and Powerful Oz, Rose Pearl, Orli's Hot Chick and No Peach Fuzz.

I hope you are on the road to recovery, No Peach Fuzz, and I'm glad my story was able to help you in some small way hug

Special mention must go to JHG, who read **and **reviewed all 61 chapters of Another Time, Another Place over the course of last week-end! You've got stamina girl!

For those who have read Hils stories as well, there's a little teaser within this chapter – see if you can spot it!

…

**Chapter Twelve: **'So you're prepared ter risk _both_ my brother's lives, just to save face?'

Elias Beauchamp pushed away the papers he had been reading and ran his hand through his greying hair, sighing heavily. The euphoria of razing Tortuga to the ground evaporated once he had received all the reports from the naval bases that had been hit by the pirates. A total of five ships lost, four forts or bases damaged beyond repair and upward of one hundred and thirty men dead. The pirates had certainly got the upper hand and that riled the Commodore further. He stood, walking to the door deep in thought.

'Sir,' Second Lieutenant Murtogg saluted as his commanding officer opened the door.

'Eh? Ah, Murtogg,' Beauchamp smiled absently. 'Would you go and find Captain Farrier for me, please? Also Captain Groves…'

'Right away, Sir,' Murtogg complied, marching smartly down the corridor on his errand.

…

'You wanted to see us, Sir?' George Farrier queried as he and Captain Groves approached the Commodore who was by then walking the perimeter of the yard, hands clasped behind his back, still lost in thought.

'Hmm? Ah, gentlemen. Good of you to join me.' He motioned for them to follow him as he climbed the steps to the battlements where there were only men on watch duty. 'We have to do something about this brotherhood sooner rather than later.'

'Have you anything in mind, Sir?' Theodore Groves asked. His brother-in-law, Gregory Reyes, was amongst those killed and he was more eager than ever to wipe out all pirates, even Jack Sparrow for whom he had a sneaking admiration.

'Not as yet,' the Commodore admitted with a heavy sigh. 'George, we need more information from your spy.'

'Well, I actually have some good news, Sir. There is to be a meeting next week in Tortuga. Perhaps we can wait until all the ships are in the harbour and attack them.'

'That would be too risky, surely?' Captain Groves protested.

'I'm afraid I have to agree,' Beauchamp nodded. 'They will probably have double the look-outs they normally would have. Perhaps attacking Tortuga now was not such a good idea of mine…'

'We destroyed three pirate ships, killed countless men, bonded many women – I would say it was a success, Sir,' Farrier protested.

'Yes, it _was_ a success, but it has also put the pirates on their guard more than ever. We only have one place in which to attack them, they have many places in which to attack us.'

'At least they wouldn't dare attack Port Royal,' Farrier replied confidently.

'I wouldn't be too certain of that,' Theodore Groves announced, remembering all too well the last time the town was attacked, when Barbossa was captain of the _Black Pearl_. 'I'm not saying that they will attack soon - Sparrow is far too intelligent to just rush in. But I'd stake my life on the fact that they are planning an assult sometime.'

'Why?' the Commodore asked, his interest piqued.

'It stands to reason, Sir. They have hit smaller forts, taken ships and men out. I would have thought the next obvious target would be here – the main base of the King's Navy.'

'You're right,' George Farrier conceded. 'They're gaining experience and confidence…'

'And the attack on Tortuga will only pour oil on the fire,' Beauchamp interrupted. 'Damn!'

'Hindsight has always been a useless tool,' Farrier shrugged. 'What's done is done, Sir.'

'Aye, you're right as usual. I will order a double watch at all times and send for more reinforcements – though God knows when they will arrive. Groves, I want the _Courage_ patrolling the waters outside Port Royal, the _Sutherland_ will take over for the night watch.'

'Very well, Sir,' Groves nodded, turning on his heel and hurrying along the battlements, wondering how he was going to round up all of his men quickly as they were supposed to be on shore leave.

'I will send a pigeon to my spy with a message to get as much information as possible from the meeting next week.'

'Pigeons…' the Commodore chuckled. 'Our fate lies in the hands, or rather _wings_ of pigeons.'

'Damn good way of sending and receiving messages quickly,' Farrier reasoned.

'That it is, my dear George. Go on, I shan't keep you any longer.'

'Very well, Sir. I shall see you at dinner tonight.'

'Yes,' Beauchamp smiled. 'I have a special bottle of port that I think I shall break open. Heaven knows, we could do with cheering up.'

…

'Here we are!' Jack grinned as he lead the ragtag group up the path to the kitchen.

'Are ye sure ye can fit us all in?' Finan asked, looking at the townhouse.

'Aye, it's bigger than it looks from th'outside.' Jack opened the door and stood aside to let his guests in. 'Jen!' he called. 'We're here.'

'Oh,' Jenny smiled nervously as she entered the kitchen, looking around the crowd of people, Patience following behind her.

'Jenny! Yer big!' Shay grinned, handing Erin to Sive and bounding over and enveloping her in a bear hug. 'I've missed ye,' he grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

'I've missed you,' Jenny laughed as she broke away from his embrace.

'Here, this is Erin,' Patience smiled as she took her daughter from Sive and handed her to Jenny.

'Oh, but she _is_ beautiful,' she cooed, stroking the baby's soft cheek.

'I have a few more introductions,' Shay smiled. 'This is me big brother, Finan an' his wife, Sive with their two nippers, Muiris an' Evin. An' me little brother, Lanty. Francine ye already know.'

'Of course,' Jenny smiled. 'It's a pleasure to meet you all.'

'Likewise,' Fin smiled. 'Thank ye fer lettin' us stay with ye.'

'You can't very well stay on board,' she chuckled. 'Where are Luke and Billy?' Jenny asked her husband.

'Still on th'_Pearl_,' he informed her. 'Luke said he'd be along soon.'

'Good. I can't wait to see him again. Come on, let's all go to the sitting room - although, I don't think I have enough chairs for everyone…'

'Ah, don't mind us men,' Shay assured her. 'We'll sit on th'floor if necessary.'

'Can I get you anything to eat or drink?' Jenny offered, sitting when everyone shook their heads.

'Right,' Jack sighed. 'Now I've got everyone together, I might as well tell ya now. Jen, Patience probably told ya about Tortuga, yes?' He turned to the others at her affirming nod. 'There's supposed ter be a meetin' of th'brotherhood next week, I'll go along an' see who turns up, an' after that we're upping sticks an' movin' to Tortola.'

There was a gasp amongst his guests but Jenny simply nodded. She had been expecting and indeed _wanting_ this. Life was simply getting too nervewracking of late living in Newcastle, even with the naval base and one ship destroyed.

'Why?' Patience demanded. 'I've been lookin' forward ter livin' here.'

'You saw Tortuga!' Jack exclaimed. 'You saw what th'Navy did – it's only goin' ter get worse.'

'Do ye have ter fight?' Shay put in. 'Can't we move away from th'Caribbean?'

'I've already suggested that,' Jenny sighed.

'I will not let that bastard win!' Jack spat. 'Especially after Ana… I'd never hold my head up again if I turned tail an' ran, _especially_ after I was th'one who pushed fer th'brotherhood in th'first place.'

'An' Shay? What about him being captain?' Patience asked, an angry frown creasing her brow.

'This'll all be good trainin' for him,' Jack replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Finan spoke for the first time. 'So you're prepared ter risk _both_ my brother's lives, just to save face?'

'Not to save face,' Jack glowered. 'To save our lives and livelihoods. To give _our_ children a future.'

'What future if ya all get killed, eh?' Patience demanded, standing and facing Jack. 'What future would we have then?' She had come too close to losing him when the Navy razed Tortuga and had been unable to forget the cold fear ever since.

'Fine, I'll release Shay an' Lanty from th'ship if they so wish. I'll even give Shay his share even though he wouldn't be entitled to it fer desertin' me.'

'I'm not resigning!' Shay exploded, glaring at his wife. 'I'm prepared ter fight alongside ye.'

'Gawd help us,' Patience sighed, rocking Erin in her arms as the baby started grizzling. 'I'll be in th'kitchen if ya need me.'

'I'll come with ye,' Shay said, regretting his tone and wanting to make his peace with her, realising how worried she looked.

'Lanty?' Jack enquired. 'Are ya stayin' or not?'

'Stayin' if ye still want me to?' the young Irishman replied.

'Aye lad, I do,' Jack smiled, casting a glance at Finan who sat back down with a resigned sigh.

'Bloody stubborn, th'pair of ye!' he sighed. 'What about me an' Sive? Will there be work fer me in… Tortola, was it?'

'Aye, Tortola. You're a horseman, eh? Can ya do anythin' else?'

'Aye, I'm a fisherman too.'

'There ya go then!' Jack beamed. 'There's plenty of fishermen in Tortola – good place ter fish too.'

'You'll be fine,' Jenny assured them as Fin and Sive exchanged worried glances. 'Patience and I will be living close by no doubt and you'll see Shay and Lanty on a regular basis.'

'Well, we're here now,' reasoned Sive. 'We might as well make the best of what we've got.'

'Aye,' Finan sighed. 'I suppose we had. I just never expected to end up in the middle of a war.'

'Neither did I, mate,' Jack replied ruefully. 'Neither did I.'

…

'Why are ye so worried?' Shay asked once he and Patience were in the kitchen. 'It was always a dangerous life.'

'It's multiplied tenfold now!' she snapped as she put Erin to her breast, pausing to smile at her daughter. 'I'm sorry,' she sighed. 'I was just so lookin' forward ter settlin' down. I seem to have been travellin' from pillar ter post since I had ter leave Tortuga.'

'I'm sure we'll settle in Tortola. It's a nice place,' he said whilst thinking '_For a pirate town_,' to himself.

'So is Newcastle,' Patience sighed sadly, having enjoyed living there with Jenny before she and Shay had left for Ireland. "What's ter stop the Navy razing Tortola too?" she cried.

'Hey, come on, cailin,' Shay smiled, squatting down in front of her. 'We'll be all right, you'll see.'

'Aye,' Patience forced a smile. 'I guess we will.'

…

'I've got some business in town, d'ya mind if I leave ya a while?' Jack asked his wife hopefully.

'Of course not,' Jenny smiled, taking his hand as he held it out and allowing him to pull her to her feet. 'Excuse me,' she smiled at their guests as Jack lead her from the room.

'What's wrong?' she asked, once he had shut the door behind them.

'Are we friends now?' he asked, winding his arms around her neck.

'Yes,' she sighed, leaning her forehead against his. 'It's just... I never saw Eddie when he died. He left for work before I woke and I never saw him alive again.'

'Ah, bloody hell. Sorry luv, I never knew.'

'You swear you won't leave without saying goodbye again?'

'I swear on th'_Pearl_.'

'Thank you,' she smiled, kissing him. 'I love you.'

'Love you too, Jenny Wren, an' don't you forget it, savvy?'

'Savvy.'

'Will ya be all right with that lot here?'

'I'll have to get used to it sometime,' she shrugged. 'Although, it's going to be a squeeze – Luke might have to stay at the inn for a while.'

'All right, luv. See ya later, eh?'

'You will,' Jenny smiled, kissing him once more before returning to her guests, Shay and Patience re-joining them a moment later.

Come an' sit yerself down, woman,' Shay chided, leading her to the settee and sitting her down. 'Ye can be th'lady of leisure.'

'I don't bloody think so, Shay! Patience and Sive have their own hands full – we'll all muck in together.'

'Damn right we will,' Patience agreed while Sive nodded her head. 'What's it been like, livin' in Newcastle?'

'Quiet,' Jenny sighed. 'Although, I think that is about to change,' she chuckled.

'Nothin' like th'invasion of th'Irish ter livin' things up,' Patience laughed. 'Ya seem ter take movin' pretty well.'

'I want to move, I don't feel safe here any more,' Jenny admitted. 'Things have been hairy to say the least just lately.'

'So long as I get me house, I don't really care,' Patience declared, her talk with Shay leaving her resigned to yet another move.

'How would you afford to buy it though?' Sive asked quietly.

'His nibs is payin' fer it!' Patience grinned. 'Although he should be buyin' us a mansion…'

'Captain Sparrow? That's very generous of him,' Fin replied, a puzzled frown on his face.

'He owes me one,' Patience informed him without going into detail. 'We'll try not ter get under yer feet too much,' she shrugged apologetically at her friend. 'Yer peace an' quiet is well an' truly over!'

'I wish you would stop fussing,' Jenny sighed, rolling her eyes. 'There's nowhere else for you to go and Lord knows, I have enough room here.'

'There'd have been plenty of room fer brothers an' sisters,' Patience teased, winking at her friend.

'So Jack keeps saying… he does insist on practise,' she chuckled, realising too late that Sive might not be as coarse as she and Patience when it came to the intimate side of marriage. 'Sorry Sive, do forgive my mouth,' she apologised, scowling at Patience who was shaking with laughter.

'T-that's all right,' the young Irishwoman blushed, casting a glance at her husband for reassurance.

'Right,' Jenny sighed, getting back up off the settee. 'I shall need to go to town for more food – I have nowhere near enough for all of us. Shay, Finan and Lanty, you have just vounteered to come with me,' she grinned. 'But first, I'll show you and Sive to your rooms,' she told Patience. 'I'm sure you could do with a lie down.'

'We'll come an' help with th'shoppin' as well,' Patience said, never liking to miss an opportunity to browse through the shops.

'But you'd have to bring the children, and Sive looks tired.'

'True,' she agreed, following her friend into the hall, indicating for Sive to come as well.

'You're not wrong about it being big!' Sive exclaimed as they all climbed the stairs, Shay and Fin carrying the children.

'Told you,' Jenny chuckled. 'This is mine and Jack's room,' she informed her as they passed the door to the main bedroom. 'And here are the two guest rooms, I'll let you and Sive fight it out between you who wants what.'

'We'll have th'front one that overlooks th'sea – is that all right?' She asked her sister-in-law. 'Yer can look at th'garden.'

'That's fine by me,' Sive beamed, overawed by the rooms. 'Ain't it lovely?' she said to Fin.

'Aye, that it is,' he smiled. 'Thank ye.'

'Right, time for chores,' Jenny winked. 'I hope you're feeling strong, I have a feeling you'll be lugging a couple of sacks of spuds home.'

'Oh gawd,' Shay groaned humourously. 'Bloomin' slave driver…'

'You ain't seen nothing yet!' Jenny teased as she lead the way back down the stairs. 'I might decide on a side of beef as well…' she chuckled as the men groaned collectively.

…

For those with short memory spans, Eddie was Jenny's first husband – the farm worker.

Gregory Reyes, was also Theo Groves' brother-in-law in the Tales of Kitty Groves, by Hils. We thought it'd be fun to put it in!

…


	13. ‘It’s always time fer bed where yer conc...

Usual disclaimers, but happy Easter anyway!

With thanks to Mrs. Depp, Bauer4ever, Rose Pearl, Orli's Hot Chick, Miss Sophia, A Depp Girl, The Great and Powerful Oz, Ducky, and of course, Hils.

Rose Pearl, the use of pigeons is explained in this chapter.

A few have asked how long Jenny has to go and surprisingly I had made a note for myself in this chapter! She has around 2 months left.

…

**Chapter Thirteen: **'It's _always_ time fer bed where yer concerned.'

Jack surveyed the people sitting around his table with satisfaction. The three women had cooked up a veritable feast between them and dinner had been accompanied by the telling of various adventures that had been had by each of them during the past year or so and now, ably helped by drinks, the mood was mellowing.

'It's a shame we can't stay here,' Shay lamented. 'It's a lovely little town.'

'Aye,' Jack agreed. 'It is, but we have no choice.' He paused to take a sip of port, savouring the taste before swallowing it. 'I have tried ter make a home for Jenny somewhere nice because I knew she didn't want to settle in a pirate town, but it simply isn't safe enough anywhere else.'

'Isn't there a chance that another pirate might…?' Patience left the words unsaid. Although she had told Shay's kin about what had happened to Jenny, she did not think that her friend would want it discussed openly.

'Yes,' Jack sighed heavily. 'Which is why I am going to employ guards once we get to Tortola.' He braced himself, waiting for the eruption from Jenny, as this was the first time she had heard about it.

'I don't bloody think so, Jack Sparrow!' she exploded. 'How would you know that the guards could be trusted? I'm not having strangers living in my house and that is final!'

'She's right about th'guards,' Shay agreed. 'Th'only people I'd trust would be crew.'

'And I'm not having the men give up their time at sea to nursemaid me,' she warned.

'Well I'll build an impenatrable fortress then!' came Jack's ripsote. '_Damn_!' he cursed to himself. '_Why didn't I leave it instead of spoiling a good evening_?' He stood and walked around the table to where his wife was sitting, glowering at him. 'Look, luv, I'm sorry. I should have told ya about my plans before.'

'It would be nice to be informed every now and then,' she replied sharply.

'Would you want me living at the new house?' Luke enquired, speaking up for the first time. 'You know I would look after her.'

'I know that, mate,' Jack smiled. 'And I thank you for it. But firstly, I'd want more than one man, and secondly, you'll be wantin' to lead your own life before too long. You might meet someone an' want a home of your own.'

'Maybe, but we could cross that bridge when we come to it,' the former naval man reasoned.

'There's Tom as well,' Patience put in. 'Plus Fin and Sive will be living close by.'

'No,' Jack shook his head. 'I want proper guards...'

'Jack!' Jenny protested. 'I wouldn't feel comfortable – safe, even. _Please_ don't do this.'

'Is there a _king_ of Tortola?' Shay asked. 'Someone ye could pay ter make sure she's safe.'

'Aye, Edmund Condent.' Jack replied.

'Isn't he in the brotherhood?' Jenny enquired, the name sounding familiar to her.

'Yes, Jen, which means he isn't around Tortola that much _because_ of th'brotherhood. So although he would put word out, I would still rather employ guards as well.'

'Can I make a suggestion?' Fin put in. 'I've noticed that one or two or yer crew are gettin' on a bit or have some disability – why don't ye ask th'crew if anyone wants ter volunteer to become a permanent guard once we get to Tortola?'

'I would prefer that,' Jenny said, looking up hopefully at Jack.

'That's is not a bad idea,' Jack grinned, leaning across the table and shaking Fin's hand. 'Thanks.'

'A pleasure,' Finan grinned back. 'Glad I still have me uses.'

'Aye, being a lazy good fer nothin' bastard!' Shay teased, ducking as his older brother jokingly threatened him with a table knife.

'I'll give ye lazy in a minute, little brother,' Fin warned, winking at Jenny.

'Few gawds sake, grow up!' Patience sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Men,' she chuckled. 'Act like children to th'day they die.'

'I think I will clear these dishes then retire to bed, I'm exhausted.' Jenny tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

'Stay where ye are,' Sive replied, standing up. 'We'll see to these.'

'No! You're my guests…'

'And you're tired,' Jack chided, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders to prevent her from standing.

'But…'

'It looks like you're outnumbered,' Luke chuckled.

'Aye, six ter one,' Patience teased. 'So go ter bed. We'll make sure ya clean up after us another time.'

'Yes,' Jenny smirked. '_You_ would…'

'Come on, missy!' Jack chivied, helping her from the chair. 'Time fer bed.'

'It's _always_ time fer bed where yer concerned,' Patience jibed.

'Ya can't blame a man when his wife's this beautiful.'

'You old charmer,' Jenny blushed. 'Goodnight. Thank you all for a lovely evening.'

'Oi - less of th'old! Night folks,' Jack grinned as he ushered Jenny from the dining room, picking up a lamp as he went.

'Sleep well,' Patience called out as they went.

'Who said anythin' about sleep?'

'Behave,' Jenny giggled as she started to climb the stairs. 'I know – you're _always_ good…'

'Are you teasin' me, eh?' Jack growled, fondling her backside as he followed her.

'As if I'd do that,' she chuckled. 'Seriously though Jack, I _am_ tired.'

'Don't worry luv, we'll just kiss an' cuddle, eh?'

'If you can get close enough _to_ cuddle me,' she laughed as she opened the door to the room.

'I'll give it a damned good try,' he grinned setting the lamp on the bedside table.

'Would you help me undress please?'

'_Jen_!' Jack admonished gently. 'Ya need ter ask?' He undid the losely tied laces at the front of her dress and lifted the garment over her head, brushing his lips along her exposed collarbone once she was free of it.

'Mmm,' she sighed, shivering at his touch. 'You have the most delicious lips,' she whispered hoarsely.

Jack chuckled as he worked his way to her ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. 'Glad you think so,' he murmured, pulling her undershift up and then over her head. 'Ya sure you're still tired?' he rasped, caressing her naked body.

'Mmmm,' Jenny groaned. 'Maybe I'm getting my second wind.' She pulled Jack's shirt out of his breeches and ran her hands up his muscled back, feeling him shiver at her touch. 'Why do you always do up more buttons when I want to undress you quickly?' she chuckled as she tried to pull his shirt over his head, unsuccessfully.

'You want to undress me quickly no matter _how_ many buttons I have done up!' he teased, undoing a couple of the fastenings and ridding himself of the garment.

Jenny traced her fingers across the two shot scars then down to his nipple, flitting across the hard bud before closing her mouth over it and sucking while her hands worked at the laces on his breeches.

'An' ya reckon _I_ have a delicious mouth,' he growled as he unpinned her hair and tangled his fingers through it, pulling her in closer.

Jenny yanked his breeches down and cupped his balls in her hand, running her thumb along his manhood. 'I need you,' she moaned as she broke away from her ministrations.

'Let's get you on th'bed then,' Jack grinned, kicking off his shoes and breeches and helping her on to the bed and over onto her knees. 'Comfy?'

'As I'll ever be being this large,' she chuckled, turning her head to one side and resting it on a pillow.

'Tell me if you're not,' he murmured as he covered her body with his and guided himself into position.

'I will,' Jenny promised, thrusting her hips back and gasping as his length plunged deep inside her.

'Sweet Jesus!' Jack swore. 'Give me warnin' when yer goin' ter do that!'

'And spoil the fun? Not on your life,' her laugh trailing off to a moan as he started to thrust slowly into her.

'Still tired?' Jack chuckled, nuzzling and nipping at her neck.

'Not as tired as I'm going to be,' she giggled, turning her head back a bit more in order to kiss him.

'Bet I get off ter sleep before you do!' he joked.

'Just so long as you finish the job in hand,' Jenny warned. 'I don't care when you fall asleep.'

'That's all ya want me for, eh? Ter fuck ya!'

'Of course,' Jenny teased. 'And very well you do it, too.'

'Yer cheeky madame,' Jack growled, rubbing his fingers along her slit and chuckling softly as she reacted instantly.

'That's cheating!' she protested breathlessly.

'How so? Ya want me ter finish th'job in hand, an' I'm startin ter feel a little tired myself,' he ribbed, paying particular attention to the hard nub within her folds.

'Oh… Jack…' she panted, bucking her hips. 'More, _please_.'

'With pleasure,' Jack rumbled, rubbing and thrusting a little harder. 'Just don't scream too loud, eh? We have guests remember!'

'_Jack_…' she hissed, grasping the sheets as her climax drew near. 'Stop bloody teasing.'

'Heh! You love it when I tease ya, so stop your moanin' woman.'

'Oh…!' Jenny groaned as her passion spilled over and she buried her face in the pillow, crying out his name over and over until she was fully spent.

'You called, luv?' Jack chuckled in her ear as he continued to push deeper, gasping as she ground her hips until he relinquished control and shot his seed inside her with a grunt, before withdrawing gently and collapsing beside her, panting for breath.

'Just make sure you roll over th'other side,' he grinned. 'Ya'd crush me to death otherwise…'

'Don't tempt me!' Jenny giggled, rolling onto her side and facing her husband, stroking his damp face. 'I bet they didn't hear a thing,' she grinned.

'No, you were very restrained – fer once!'

'Speak for yourself,' she retorted, reaching over to kiss his lips.

'No,' he mumbled. 'I'd rather kiss ya…'

'Mmm, me too…'

…

**A week later**

'Jack!' Rebecca smiled as he walked through the doors of the Faithful Bride with another man and a woman, neither of whom she had seen before. 'Glad ter see ya again.'

'Yer still runnin' th'show then?' Jack smiled as he walked to the bar. 'Two ales, please. An' d'ya think ya could accommodate Francine here?'

'Right away, Sir,' Becky winked as she reached for a couple of beakers and a pitcher of ale. 'You a whore?' she asked.

'Aye, I worked at the Arms before it was hit. Can I come an' work fer you?'

'Th'more th'merrier,' Becky grinned. 'There are some girls out back, if ya want ter go through.'

'Ta,' Francine smiled. 'Thanks fer everythin', Sparrer – an' you look after me friend, Shay Connelly. Ya hear?'

'Aye,' Shay chuckled. 'I'll take good care of her.' He watched as the whore disappeared through a door behind the bar then turned as someone spoke.

'Bout time you got in!' came Batholemew Roberts' voice from a snug. 'I was beginnin' ter think I was th'only one still sailing th'waters.'

'I came in a couple of weeks ago,' Jack informed him, placing some coins on the bar then walking with Shay towards the direction of the voice.

'So th'new proprietor told me,' Roberts smiled as Jack entered the snug. 'How come? An' who's yer friend?'

'Shay Connelly, he'll be sittin' in on all future meetings, savvy? Shay, this is Bartholemew Roberts – you _may _have heard of him,' he winked at the other pirate captain, who laughed in turn. 'We realised that the waters around Port Royal were too quiet so headed back. We saw th'Navy as they were leaving.'

'Ah. I bet I've got a bit of news that you didn't know. Bledri Roberts was a spy fer Farrier!'

'Bleedin' hell!' Jack swore, nearly choking on his drink. 'How th'hell did ya find that out?'

'Rebecca told me- plus one or two others, Tew included. He'll be in shortly.'

'How was your mission?' Jack enquired. 'Did ya hit th'base?'

'Yes - but not much damage, unfortunately. Their guns were pretty impressive,' he shrugged ruefully.

'Can't win 'em all,' Jack sympathised, secretly pleased with himself that he had flattened the base in the Caymen Islands.

'Ah! There yer are!' Thomas Tew greeted, settling himself opposite Jack and glancing at Shay but saying nothing. He knew Jack would not bring in anyone he did not trust implicitly. 'Did Bart tell ya?'

'Aye, just,' Jack nodded. 'So they knew that no-one would be in Tortuga – but how? So quickly?'

'Dunno,' Tew shrugged. 'We were tryin' ter work that out ourselves earlier.'

'Unless he has more than one spy an' they sail to an' from here an' Port Royal?' Batholemew Roberts suggested.

'Possibly. But it'd still take a while,' Jack reasoned. 'An' why attack whilst we are _not_ in port? I'd have thought they would welcome th'opportunity to wipe us all out in one fell swoop.'

'With just three ships against our eleven? Aye, eleven,' he nodded at Jack's sharp look. 'We've lost George Lowther and Sam Bellamy,' he sighed.

'They attacked Bridgetown, didn't they?'

'Aye, Jack. From what Jack Fowler told me when we passed a few days back, they were set upon by a couple of merchant ships who had followed them. They had no ammunition an' were overpowered.'

'How th'hell did Fowler know?' Jack demanded.

'He heard tavern gossip in Port of Spain an' went ter Bridgetown to ask around, discretely of course. He sold his news fer a good price,' Thomas Tew said bitterly.

'I don't trust him' Batholemew Roberts announced. 'He'd betray us sooner than you can hoist a flag.'

'Aye, that he would,' the two men agreed.

'Afternoon, gentlemen!' Edmund Condent joined them in the snug, a pitcher of ale in one hand and an empty mug in the other. 'What's been happening?'

…

Elias Beauchamp sat back in his chair, pondering on what Bledri Jenkins had told him during a meeting earlier that morning. He had not been able to add much more to what they already knew, but at least they had descriptions of the other pirates within the brotherhood, and the names of their ships, and that, he decided, was better than nothing.

'Sir?' Captain Farrier enquired, breaking his reverie.

'Sorry, George - what was that?'

'I am going to be sending another messenger pigeon to my spy – is there any specific instructions you want to pass on?'

'No,' the Commodore sighed. 'Just the usual: find out as much as he can.' He pressed his fingers together contemplating another thought. 'Will your pigeons still work being as it's a different person?'

'Aye, Sir. They are trained to fly to a particular place, which the spy knows about. It won't make any difference.'

'Very well,' he nodded 'Tell your man it is imperative that we find out as much as we can about the brotherhood – more so than ever.'

'I will, Sir. Is that all?'

'Yes.' The Commodore dismissed his captain with a wave of the hand and went back to mulling over recent events in his mind.

…

'Gawd blimey! Will you lot keep it down?' Becky exclaimed, shouting over the noise the brotherhood of pirates were making.

'Sorry luv,' Jack apologised, shrugging his shoulders at her. 'Come on, gentlemen. Th'lady's right, we _are_ makin' too much noise.'

'Look, even though there is eleven of us, I don't believe we can attack Port Royal just yet. We don't have enough ammunition for a start,' Bartholemew Roberts reasoned.

'We'll never get anythin' done at this rate,' John Rose Archer shouted. 'An' just who put _you_ in charge anyway? I say we take a vote on it.'

'Aye,' cried the majority of men, Jack and Thomas Tew being the exceptions.

'Cast a vote if ya like, but you decide ter attack Port Royal then count me out,' Jack spat in disgust.

'Yer a bleedin' coward, Sparrow!' Stede Bonnet taunted, jabbing a finger towards the captain of the _Black Pearl_.

'No-one calls me a coward,' Jack exploded, standing and glaring at the man, Shay at his side in an instant. '_I_ started this brotherhood. _I_ was th'one who said we had ter do somethin' when everyone else was soilin' their breeches, an' if yer still consider me a coward, then let's take this outside, eh?'

'Jack, _Jack_… calm down.' Thomas Tew soothed, standing in front of his friend and blocking his view of his tormentor. 'He ain't worth it, an' b'sides, it's just th'ale talking.'

'Bonnet, shut yer big mouth. Sparrow, listen to Tom.' Roberts stood and addressed the table once Jack sat back down and Stede Bonnet glowered silently. 'We have been more successful than any of us anticipated – let's not ruin it by in-fighting. If you want to vote for a leader, so be it. But I don't see the need. We're captains, every one of us – capable of making our own decisions. We're not common crewmen who _need _to be lead. Let us carry on the way we have been and _really_ put the Navy on the back foot.'

'I agree,' Thomas Price of _Neptune's Knave_, spoke up. 'We should _all_ make the decisions, not just one of us.'

'So when _do_ we attack Port Royal? Th'Commodore will probably get reinforcements in soon. We can't afford ter wait that long!' Edward Teach insisted. 'We _must_ attack soon.'

'Where else can we attack?' Nathanien Gordon put in. 'There's nowhere left. It _has_ to be there.'

'All those in favour of attacking now, say 'Aye.' Stede Bonnet urged, nodding his head when most of the men acknowledged him.

'All those against?' Jack sighed, raising his hand along with Bartholemew Roberts, Thomas Tew and Thomas Price.

'That's seven for an' four against – we attack!' Edward Teach crowed, lifting his mug of ale in salute.

'No, six,' Edmond Condent replied. 'I'm not siding with you, nor you,' he nodded towards Jack and Bartholemew Roberts. 'I'm off.' He stood and walked out of the tavern without a backwards glance, leaving the rest of the brotherhood to fight it out between them.

'You can attack – don't include me,' Jack said sourly, standing and pushing his way past the men.

'Me neither,' Tew agreed, joining him along with the others who had voted against.

'Fine! Piss off then – we don't need ya!' John Rose Archer taunted. 'There are still six of us against three Navy ships.'

'Bloody fools, the lot of you,' Bartholemew Roberts muttered under his breath as he followed Jack's lead. 'Is th'Tortuga Arms still standing?'

'Nah,' Thomas Price replied. 'Ruined like most of th'rest of 'em.'

'Here, there's a back room ya can use if ya like,' Becky suggsted. 'Don't want ter be losin' yer custom, just because of that lot.'

'Ta luv,' Jack smiled, realising that she had green eyes like Jenny.

'Ya still happily married?' she asked quietly so only Jack could hear her.

Jack frowned, wondering how she knew he had been thinking of his wife. 'Very,' he replied. 'So you might as well turn yer attentions elsewhere.'

'Not seen anythin' I like as much,' she shrugged, giving him a knowing look. 'I'll bring in some rum,' she said to the others. 'Won't be long.'

'What was all that about?' Shay asked, looking quizzically at Jack. He hoped it was not as it seemed.

'She's madly in love with me,' Jack quipped, making light of it.

'Ya always did have a way with women,' Thomas Tew chuckled. 'Must say, I was surprised when I heard ya got married.'

'I was surprised when I realised I _wanted _ter get married,' Jack laughed.

'Here we go, gentlemen,' Rebecca smiled as she returned with bottles and mugs on a tray, which she set down on a small table at the side of the room. 'If ya need anythin' else, just shout,' she said, looking once more at Jack.

'We will,' Roberts assured her, shutting the door firmly behind her as she left.

'What do we do?' Shay asked.

'We leave them to commit suicide,' Jack shrugged. 'Then recruit some more to th'brotherhood.'

'Ya reckon any more will want ter fight, especially after th'Navy make kindling out of their ships?' Price retorted, nodding his head in the general direction of the main bar and their former cohorts.

'Not to mention shark fodder out of them!' Thomas Tew added.

'Perhaps try elsewhere, like San Juan or Tortola,' Roberts suggested.

'I'm headin' out to Tortola myself, next week. I'll ask around,' Jack suggested, hoping they would not realise the real reason he was going to Tortola.

'Fair enough - I can try San Juan. Here's to _our _continuedsuccess!' Tew toasted, raising his mug.

'Our continued success!' the remaining men chorused.

…


	14. ‘Well, well, well Divide and rule…’

Cursed disclaimers!

With thanks to Marzbar (welcome!), Rowenablue (welcome as well!), Orli's Hot Chick, Mrs. Depp, Punkdpirate (hope everything is ok with you), Great and Powerful Oz, A Depp Girl, JHG, Miss Sophia (guess!) and of course, Hils, without whom the story would not make much sense! ;)

…

**Chapter Fourteen: **'Well, well, well. Divide and rule…'

'Everythin' all right?' Patience asked as she found Jenny standing by the French windows in the sitting room, staring into space.

'Hmm? Oh, yes, fine. Everything's fine,' her friend assured her. 'I just wish Jack would hurry up back.'

'Come and sit down, yer look exhausted.' Patience took her arm and lead Jenny to the settee.

'Thanks, I am.' She admitted, flopping down on it with a sigh.

'I told ya ter leave th'packin' ter us lot,' the younger woman admonished. 'Gawd knows, me, Sive an' Fin are more than capable…'

'I know. It's just… I don't know. It's not that I don't trust any of you, but they're _my _things.'

'I know.' Patience nodded. 'I just hope we stay in Tortola long enough fer me to build up a collection of _my_ things.'

'You haven't really settled, have you?' Jenny sympathised.

'I ain't settled at all!' she lamented. 'From pillar ter post ever since you lot turned up in me life!'

'Ah, but you wouldn't have Shay nor Erin if we hadn't turned up in your life,' Jenny reminded her young friend.

'Why did Jack start this brotherhood thing? Why couldn't he just have moved away somewhere else?'

'He vowed when Beauchamp arrived, that he would look out only for himself and Ana – he feels he owes it to her to defeat the Commodore.'

'Am I interrupting?' Sive asked timidly, hovering in the doorway.

'Of course you're not!' Jenny exclaimed, waving her into the room. 'We were just gossiping.'

'Do you know when we will be sailing?' the Irishwoman asked. 'I can't wait to settle down somewhere.'

Jenny chuckled wryly. 'That's just what Patience and I were discussing. I don't know when Jack and Shay will be back – it should be soon and we will be sailing as soon as they arrive.'

'I'm heartily sick of the sea,' she moaned with a smile. 'I feel I've been sailing all my life and until we came over here, I had never even been in a boat! We will be safe in Tortola, won't we?'

'I have no idea,' Jenny sighed. 'Everywhere we think is safe turns out not to be. It is a fair distance away from the nearest naval base – English naval base, at any rate. I just hope so.'

'Same here,' Patience put in. 'Otherwise I might be tempted ter move back ter Ireland – Ma Connelly an' all!'

'Oh yes, come on,' Jenny urged. 'Tell me all about the devil woman!'

Patience and Sive exchanged glances. 'This could take a while,' Sive warned, knowing she had even more tales about their shared mother-in-law than Patience had.

'Good, I'm not doing anything,' Jenny grinned, making herself comfortable on the settee, eager to hear what her friends had to say.

…

'Rebecca likes ye,' Shay commented dryly as the landlady of the Faithful Bride exited the room after replenishing their drinks and looking comely at Jack while she did.

'Aye, so what if she does?' Jack retorted. 'It ain't like I'm goin' ter do th'dirty on Jen, eh?'

'I wouldn't let it get about that yer faithful to yer wife!' Thomas Tew chuckled. 'Ruin yer reputation faster than anythin', that would.'

'Aye, don't I know it,' Jack laughed. 'Which is why I like ter appreciate women when I'm in taverns an' th'like.'

'Ye look but ye don't touch,' Shay grinned.

'Exactly!' Jack agreed, raising his beaker in salute to his friend.

'I wouldn't even dare look,' the young Irishman quipped, shuddering with mock terror.

'Aye, she's lethal with a broom, your Patience,' Jack teased.

'So, do your wives live in th'same town?' Bartholemew Roberts enquired genially, enjoying the banter between the men.

'Aye, but ya don't need ter know where,' Jack warned. 'Sorry, it's not that I don't trust ya, but if there is another spy, I don't want ter be advertisin' their whereabouts, savvy?'

'I understand perfectly, Jack,' Roberts assured him, having heard of what had happened with Jack's wife and Absolon Valentine.

'Well, if you'll excuse us, gentlemen,' Jack smiled as he got to his feet. 'We'll be leavin' at first light. See ya in San Juan in a month?'

'That you will,' Thomas Price nodded. 'I'll certainly feel a lot safer there than here now.'

'An' ye'll escape th'clutches of the lovely Rebecca,' Shay teased Jack, ducking as his captain's arm swung playfully towards him.

'I'll tell Patience that ya find another woman _lovely_,' Jack sniped, winking at the remaining men. 'See ya as arranged,' he called as the two men made their way along the dimly lit corridor of the Faithful Bride, unaware of Rebecca watching them from the shadows as they left the building.

'Jack!' came a voice from up the hill as he and Shay approached the quayside. 'Wait up!'

The two men turned as looked as Edmund Condent hurried towards them. 'What's up?' Jack enquired as he reached them.

'I hope you won't take it th'wrong way about me leavin' th'brotherhood like that. Things are getting' a bit tense in Tortola - there are a couple of men who would like ter take over given half th'chance.'

'I understand,' Jack nodded, disappointed but understanding the reasoning behind Condent's decision. 'It won't change th'agreement between us though, will it?'

'No, of course not,' Condent assured his fellow captain. 'I said I'd offer protection for your family and friends, and I'm a man of my word.'

'Thanks,' Jack acknowledged, shaking Condent's hand. 'See ya in Tortola then.'

'Aye, you will,' he smiled before going on his way once more.

'I don't like th'sound of that,' Shay worried. 'What if there's a pirate war for control of Tortola?'

'Aye,' Jack sighed heavily. 'Th'same thought crossed my mind. I'll leave a couple of crew with them an' get a dory. If th'worst comes to th'worst, they can make for another island – gawd knows, there's plenty of them.'

'All right,' the Irishman agreed. 'Would you need to leave crew though? Don't forget there will be Tom, Luke and Fin with them – that would be enough to man a small boat.'

Jack grinned at his young friend whilst clapping him on the back. 'You're right,' he chuckled. 'I guess I'm being overprotective.'

'Ye have every right ter be,' Shay said quietly, remembering the shattered look on his friend's face when his first child had been so brutally killed.

'Come on, Connelly,' Jack drawled. 'You can row us back.'

'Aye, Cap'n,' Shay sighed, rolling his eyes good naturedly as the two men climbed into the ship's boat.

…

Early June 

George Farrier looked up from his charts as Peter Walker, a local Port Royal man who kept his pigeons, entered his cabin.

'Peter,' he smiled, 'Would you care for a drink?'

'No thank you, Sir,' the small, beakish man replied. 'There was a note on one of the birds this morning.'

'_Already_?' the captain of HMS _Adventurer_ exclaimed. He took the piece of paper from the bird keeper's hand and unfurled it, reading quickly.

'_The brotherhood have been divided. Six ships are to attack Port Royal imminently_,_ the other five will be meeting in San Juan in Porto Rico a month from now_. _Await further instructions_.'

'Well, well, well,' George Farrier muttered to himself. 'Divide and rule…'

'Sir?'

'Eh? Ah, Peter. Sorry, I was just thinking aloud. There is no message to send back – thank you for bringing this so promptly.'

'Always a pleasure, Sir,' he replied, bowing his head as Farrier pressed a couple of shillings into the man's hand.

'I'll let you know when I need to send another one.' He sat back down at his table and re-read the message. '_They have been divided_,' he mused, unable to supress a smile. '_I wonder what happened_? _No time for sitting about_,' he told himself. '_There are still six ships on the way here_…' George Farrier marched from his cabin, intent on visiting Commodore Beauchamp. He collared a passing crewman as he reached the Jacob's ladder. 'Inform Captains Groves and Peasgood that there is an urgent meeting in the Commodore's office.'

'Aye, Cap'n,' the midshipman deferred, waiting until his captain was on his way ashore in a ship's boat before going on his errand in another boat.

…

'You wished to see me, Sir?' Captain Abel Peasgood said as he was ushered into the Commodore's office, unsurprised to see his counterparts already there.

'Sit down, Abel – rum?'

'Aye, Sir. A rum'd be nice,' he nodded, gratefully accepting the pewter goblet from Second Lieutenant Murtogg who vacated the room once his task was done.

'Right, now we're all here, you might as well tell us your news, George,' Elias Beauchamp smiled.

'Firstly, it appears the brotherhood have split into two factions. One with six ships, the other with five – so they have obviously lost two ships,' he said, having known the total number of ships from information that Bledri Jenkins had given him.

'Excellent,' the Commodore beamed. 'But why do I get the feeling there is more to it?'

'The faction of six ships is heading for Port Royal with a view to attacking us.'

'Which means that Sparrow is not in this group,' Theodore Groves spoke up.

'Agreed,' his superior nodded. 'So, who _is _in this armada? Who is the leader?'

'I'm sorry, Sir. This is the note – it's all the information I have.' Farrier handed the note to the Commodore who in turn handed it to the remaining men to read.

'Your new spy is economical with his words,' Captain Peasgood remarked with more than a touch of sarcasm.

'Yes,' Farrier agreed ruefully. 'I was hoping for more information than this.'

'Perhaps the spy was unable to put any more in the message,' Captain Groves suggested. 'Maybe he was rushed?'

'Maybe… I will be sending a pigeon to Tortuga in the morning, is there anything specific I should say?' Farrier asked of his companions.

'Obviously, the names of the men in the different factions would help,' Beauchamp replied.

'Plus their leaders,' Groves added. 'And perhaps what they fell out over?'

'Yes, I want to know that myself,' Farrier grinned.

'Will it make any difference with five of them apparently being based in San Juan?' the captain of HMS _Sutherland_ asked. 'How will we find out information?'

'We will, don't worry about that,' Farrier assured him.

'Is this anything to do with the woman you are holding in the gaol?' Theodore Groves enquired, remembering the fuss when a bawdy woman was brought to the gaol in the fort.

'Yes, everything to do with her – she is my spy's wife.'

'Ah, you crafty devil,' Peasgood chuckled. 'So you're using her as a way of getting him to give you information?'

'And it's working very well,' the Commodore smiled.

'So it appears. If that is all, Sir, I had better go and get my ship ready for battle.'

'Of course, Captain Peasgood. I shall set about organising the men at the fort and evacuating the town of as many folk as possible,' Beauchamp replied. 'We shall re-convene for supper tonight, gentlemen. Good luck.'

'Aye, Sir, and you too,' George Farrier replied as the three captains took their leave, keen to get back to their ships.

…

Jenny looked sadly around what had been her bedroom for the past nine months and blinked away the tears. She had liked living in the town and had become friends with some of the neighbours but now she would have to live amongst pirates and whores. '_Don't be mean_,' she chided herself. '_A lot of them are the salt of the earth_.' But she could not shake the unease she felt at living in a pirate town.

'You all right, luv?' Jack asked as he spied her by the window. He came into the room and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

'Yes,' she sighed, resting the back of her head against his shoulder. 'I just wish…'

'That ya didn't have ter move,' Jack finished.

'Yes,' she shrugged, wiping away a stray tear as it trickled down her cheek.

'Maybe after Beauchamp is defeated, we can move back?'

'You really think that you can still take him on and _win_?' Jenny asked incredulously. 'There are only four of you now. Unless the others are successful in their attack.'

'I doubt it,' Jack snorted. 'I have a feelin' the Navy will be expectin' them.'

'Another spy, you mean?'

'Aye,' he sighed heavily. 'I'm probably wrong, but my instinct tells me otherwise.'

'Who? Have you any ideas?' Jenny turned around in his arms and faced him, stroking his cheek.

Jack paused before answering to press his lips against the palm of her hand and nibble on a finger until she squealed and pulled it away, wagging it at him. 'I think it's that Rebecca, I told you about. It just seems funny that she turned up like she did, out of th'blue.'

'That's why you're meeting at San Juan then?'

'Aye, plus th'fact that things could turn nasty with th'other band of pirates if we both met up in th'same place – assumin' they survive,' Jack shrugged.

'You'll know soon enough,' Jenny replied, brushing her lips against his.

'Mmm,' Jack mumured by reply as he lost himself in the kiss.

…

'Goodbye Newcastle!' Patience yelled, waving as the town started to shrink into the distance as the _Black Pearl_ headed for open water. 'This is _definitely_ th'last time I'm goin' on board a bleedin' ship!' she declared, patting Erin's back as the baby whined.

'Never say never, minx,' Jack warned from his position on the quarterdeck. 'Ya don't know what's around th'corner.'

'Shut up, Sparrow!' the young woman sniped, glaring at the captain. 'Nothin' is goin' ter go wrong.'

'That's _Captain_ Sparrow, don't forget,' he reproached as he and Olabisi watched Shay carefully as the Irishman manovered the ship through the deepest part of the harbour, well away from the treacherous shallows where the reef was closer to the surface.

'Jack, can I have a word, when it's quiet, like?' Joshamee Gibbs asked as he approached.

'Course ya can,' Jack replied, frowning as he regarded the nervous look on the older man's face. 'Nothin' serious is it?'

'No, not _that_ serious, anyway.'

'My cabin,' Jack ordered, nodding at Bisi to take sole charge of watching Shay.

'But… it's not urgent,' Gibbs protested as he followed Jack down the steps and along the corridor until they reached the captain's cabin.

'What's up?' Jack stood in the middle of the floor, legs apart and hands on hips.

'I-I want to retire in Tortola,' he admitted, looking down at the deck.

'Eh? That's a bit sudden, isn't it?'

'Not really. I've been thinking about it since Ned retired and now that Patience is back… besides, I can help keep an eye on Jenny for you,' he offered hopefully. 'Me and Tom can perhaps live nearby.'

'That's a thought,' Jack nodded, stroking his beard braids. 'Plus Fin'll be livin' close by, too, an' Luke will live at th'house.'

'There you are, four able bodied men, plus Patience,' he chuckled.

'Aye, make sure she has a good supply of brooms in,' Jack said wryly. 'Any thoughts as to your successor?'

'I was thinking of John, myself. He's a fair man and the crew trust him.'

'Great minds, Mr. Gibbs,' Jack smiled, for the ship's cook was the same man that had sprung to his mind. He walked to the door and called for someone to fetch John Williams to his cabin, knowing the cook would be moaning when he arrived as he would be preparing the crews dinner.

'Is it important?' the big man asked as he stamped into the cabin. 'I'm in th'middle of preparin' th'meat.'

'I dunno,' Jack shrugged playfully. 'D'you reckon it's important, Mr. Gibbs?'

'A little, perhaps,' the portly man smiled, playing along with his captain.

'Look, I'm busy, will ya _please_ get on with it?'

'Gibbs is retirin' an' so I'll need a new quartermaster.'

'Oh, aye?' The cook looked at Joshamee. 'Sorry ter hear that, ya served th'crew well.'

'We're goin' ter put your name forward as his replacement.'

'_Eh_?' John exploded, looking in shock from one man to the other. '_Me_?'

'Yes, Cookie – _you_,' Gibbs chuckled. 'I can't think of anyone better.'

'T-thank you,' the burly man stammered, his head still reeling. 'I'd best get back to th'galley.' He paused by the door. 'Thanks,' he grinned as he closed the door and bounded along the corridor drawing curious glances from his crewmates as to why he looked so pleased with himself.

'Spread th'word around. We'll put it to th'vote tonight, savvy?'

'Aye, Cap'n,' Gibbs deferred, leaving the cabin with a huge sense of relief that it had all gone well.

…

**Author's notes:**

Before anyone accuses me of getting my sums wrong, the Navy don't know about Edmond Condent leaving the brotherhood so are assuming that there are still five ships in the other faction with six about to attack them.

…


	15. ‘If ya’ve got it, ya’ve got it’

Usual disclaimers

With thanks to Lexie, ducky, Chelsey (yay! Welcome back), RosePearl, JHG, Mrs. Depp, Daisy (welcome!), The Great and Powerful Oz, A Depp Girl, Orli's Hot Chick, Miss Sophia and of course, Hils.

Lexie, I have written another story on fanfictiondotnet, called Another Time, Another Place.

…

**Chapter fifteen: **'If ya've got it, ya've got it.'

'Sail ho!' the cry went up from the battlements of Fort James.

'So, here they come,' Elias Beauchamp said as he trained his spyglass on the six pirate ships heading for his town. He looked across the fort at Governor Norrington who had insisted on helping to command the attack. Beauchamp had mixed feelings about it but had to admit to himself that the Governor had not interfered with his leadership as much as he had feared. He turned his attention to the three ships of the King's Navy strung across the entrance to the harbour, some half a mile out at sea, all guns and men readied for the battle that was to come.

'Good luck, Elias,' James Norrington said as he approached. 'I sincerely hope they are as disorganised as you believe they will be.'

'Thank you, Sir. I don't think they will have much in the way of munitions after attacking so many targets of late. We, however, have plenty to spare.'

'It doesn't alter the fact that we are outnumbered, two to one,' the Governor reminded him.

A loud boom sounded across the town before Beauchamp had a chance to reply and both men turned their attention to sea, seeing the accompanying puff of smoke from the _Devil's Gold_, captained by Nathaniel Gordon.

'The idiots are wasting their shot already,' Governor Norrington snorted as the shot fell well short of the naval ships.

'As I was saying, Sir…' Commodore Beauchamp smiled thinly. 'I believe that we are still more than a match for them. If my hunch is correct, Sparrow and Bartholemew Roberts are the main leaders of this brotherhood and neither of their ships are amongst this ragtag flotilla.'

'No, perhaps you are correct,' James Norrington admitted. 'I shall go back to my men, get them prepared.'

'Aye, Sir,' Beauchamp nodded. 'But hopefully they won't get close enough for these men to have much work to do.'

'Hopefully not,' Norrington called back as he made his way around the ramparts.

…

'What are you thinking?' Jenny asked as she entered the cabin and saw Jack staring out of the stern windows, lost in thought.

'Eh? Oh, just wondering how th'attack on Port Royal's going.'

'I hope James will be all right,' she worried.

'I doubt those stupid bastards will get close enough to th'town to even hit th'harbourmaster's house,' he snorted derisively. 'We've barely got any shot nor powder left – how th'hell do they think they can mount a decisive attack when they have as much, or as little, as we do?'

'Look at this this way,' Jenny reasoned. 'At least the Navy are otherwise occupied and there's no chance of running into them.'

'Heh! That's true,' he chuckled. 'Hey, you look tired, luv. Come an' have a lie down, eh?'

'I won't argue,' Jenny sighed. 'It's so hard keeping my balance being this big. I hope I'm not having twins!'

'What's wrong with twins? Shows what a virile man I am,' he boasted.

'I think most folk already know what a virile man you are,' she commented dryly as he helped her onto the bunk.

'If ya've got it, ya've got it,' he winked, climbing up besides her.

'And you've got it in abundance,' she chuckled, turning on her side and snuggling up to him as best she could. 'Do you think Condent will be awkward, with what happened to the brotherhood?'

'Nah,' Jack assured her. 'He wasn't very keen on th'time he had ter spend away from Tortola, so this was a perfect excuse for him.'

'All right,' she replied uncertainly.

'Hey, it will be all right, I promise you. Now get some sleep, missy,' he chided gently. 'An' leave th'worryin' ter me, savvy?'

'Savvy,' Jenny murmured sleepily, her eyes getting heavier as Jack started singing softly to her.

…

'Fire!' Commodore Beauchamp yelled to his men on the ramparts of the fort, flinching as eight cannons fired simultanuously on John Rose Archer's _Damned Corsair_, inflicting serious damage to her rigging and masts. A small part of his mind noted how well their defence was going, with one pirate ship already sunk and two more making a run for it. And now it looked as though another enemy ship would be fatally crippled, leaving just two ships left to deal with. He dragged his attention back to the task in hand and ordered his men to keep up a barrage of artilliary on the _Damned Corsair_.

…

Captain Theodore Groves looked in horror as HMS _Sutherland_ started listing badly to starboard. She had obviously been hit during the last attack by the _Rising Sun_, captained by William Moody, and now her survivors were diving desparately into the water, only to be shot at by the pirates.

'Get them!' Groves yelled. 'Help the survivors,' he urged, aiming his pistol at the deck of the enemy ship and firing as his men threw down lines which their comrades grabbed at urgently, grateful for the lifeline.

'Sir! She's heading about,' one of the crew called, and the captain of the _Courage_ looked up to see that the pirate ship was indeed moving away from the striken Navy ship and joining her cohorts in retreating.

'Attack the other ship,' he ordered, hearing the scramble as the cannon crews readied the long guns on the port side. 'Fire when ready, master gunner!'

'Aye, Sir,' came the dim reply from the deck below and HMS _Courage_ soon reverberated as her guns pounded shot into their adversary's hull.

'Captain Groves,' Abel Peasgood panted as he approached his counterpart, water dripping onto the deck. 'I thank you.'

'Abel!' Theodore Groves exclaimed. 'Thank heavens you're alive.'

'Aye, just,' the older man winced, holding up his badly bleeding arm.

'Smythe, take Captain Peasgood to the surgeon immediately,' Groves ordered, nodding at his friend as he followed the midshipman below.

…

'We've got them now,' James Norrington observed as he watched the _Damned Corsair_ slowly break up under the onslaught from land and sea.

'That we have, Sir,' Elias Beauchamp agreed, smiling thinly.

'I only hope Peasgood has made it. Pity about losing the ship.'

'Perhaps we could commandeer a merchant ship?' the Commodore suggested. It would not have been the first time he had done such a thing in his pursuit of pirates.

'That would make us no better than them,' James Norrington spat, looking in distaste at the striken ship.

'Very well, Sir,' Beauchamp conceded. 'We'll just have to send George out to capture a pirate ship and covert her.'

'I'm not sure I like that idea any better,' James replied laconically. 'But I don't see that we have much choice,' he sighed. 'I shall see you and hopefully _all_ of the captains in my office in say, two hours for de-briefing?'

'Very well, Sir.' Beauchamp saluted before turning his attention back to the task of finishing off the remaining pirate ship.

…

'All those in favour, say '_Aye_,' Jack called to the crew gathered on the main deck and lower rigging.

'Aye!' the crew yelled as one, thus making John Williams their new quartermaster.

'We'll swear ya in after Gibbs has _officically_ retired, savvy?' Jack winked, clapping the large man on the back.

'Fine by me,' the ship's cook grinned, toasting his captain as a mug of rum was pressed into his hand by Davy Phillips.

'Where's mine?' Jack grumbled good naturedly, his smile broadening as he saw Jenny making her way steadily towards him with his pewter tankard. 'My angel of mercy,' he laughed as she finally reached him and handed the tankard of rum over.

'It's a pleasure, my lord and master,' she teased. 'Congratulations, John,' Jenny said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. 'You'll serve the men well, I know.'

'Thanks, sweetheart,' he replied, placing an easy arm about her shoulder under the watchful gaze of his captain. 'Are yer goin' to get any bigger?' he ribbed, looking at her large belly.

'I hope not!' Jenny exclaimed. 'Although, I hope it doesn't decide to arrive on the voyage.'

'Why not?' Jack asked. 'Be a true pirate of the seven seas then,' he grinned.

'It might be a girl…' Jenny reminded him for the umpteenth time.

'You can have girl pirates,' came Jack's riposte as he bobbed his tongue out to her.

'No daughter of mine is becoming a pirate!' she admonished, ignoring the hoots of laughter coming from the two men.

'Hey, Luke!' Jack called. 'There's nothin' wrong with my child being born at sea, is there?'

'No,' Luke replied uncertainly, glancing at Jenny. 'Why? You don't think it's coming do you?'

'_No_!' she cried. 'Ignore these two fools,' she sighed with exasperation. 'Jack just thinks it would be just _wonderful_ if I were to have the baby on board.'

'It wouldn't be dangerous,' Luke said, wincing as Jenny gave him a sharp look.

'I'd shut up an' get yourself a drink before ya _really_ put yer foot in it,' Jack laughed.

'Yes, perhaps I'd better,' the former naval man smiled, winking conspiratorially at Jenny as he passed.

'Good idea,' she remarked, arching an eyebrow at her friend. 'As for you, Jack Sparrow, you'd soon be laughing on the other side of your cheek when I messed the bunk up during the birth.'

'Aye, tis true, Cap'n,' John agreed. 'Messy thing, childbirth…'

'All right, all right!' Jack protested. 'Ya can cross yer legs until we get to Road Town, savvy?' He laughed and ducked out of the way as Jenny aimed a clout at him, clinging onto the newly elected quartermaster as she overbalanced.

'Careful, sweetheart,' he grinned. 'Don't want this lot ter think yer drunk.'

'She ain't pissed _again_, is she?' Patience teased as she approached them. 'An' I thought I managed ter hide all th'booze!'

'Will you lot stop besmirching my reputation?' Jenny protested laughingly.

'Yer reputation was besmirched a long time ago!' Jack taunted, moving further away lest she try and hit him again.

'Yes, about the time you kidnapped me!' she sniped, sticking her tongue out at him.

'Ya wound me, wifey,' Jack wailed, clutching at his heart dramatically.

'I _will_ in a minute,' Jenny threatened, shaking her fist.

'Are they pickin' on ye?' Shay asked, pretending to draw his sword.

'I'm not,' Patience informed him, batting her lashes innocently then pouting at her husband as he snorted derisively. 'Ya don't believe yer own wife?'

'Not when ye've got _that_ look on yer face, no,' he laughed, picking her up and swinging her around.

'Put me down, ya great big oaf!' Patience protested, kicking his shins, although not as hard as she could do.

'I don't think I'll be tryin' that with Jen, just yet,' Jack chuckled wryly, wrapping his arm around her extended waist. 'Come an' sit down, luv.'

'Yes, I could do with it,' Jenny admitted, allowing herself to be lead to a barrel which she perched on, with a little help from Jack. 'I can't wait to get back on firm ground,' she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

'I know it's hard for ya,' Jack sympathised. 'I just wish it wasn't necessary ter move you _again_.'

'It's not your fault,' she smiled, playing with his beard braids. 'Just one of those things.'

'You'll be safe in Tortola – Condent's a good man and will make sure that you're kept safe.'

'_If_ he's still king of the town,' Jenny reminded him, remembering what Jack had said about Condent leaving the brotherhood because of pressures in his town.

'If he wasn't, I'd have heard about it.'

'True,' she nodded, reaching up to kiss his jawbone.

'I can't wait until yer small enough to love again,' Jack sighed wistfully. Jenny no longer found the intimate side of their marriage comfortable and so Jack left her alone – although he was finding it increasingly harder as time when on.

'Me neither,' she agreed, regret sounding heavy in her voice. She was scared that Jack might cave in to the charms of another woman, even though she told herself that he wouldn't do such a thing. But still the doubt persisted.

'Are ya goin' ter play yer drums, Cap'n?' Andrew McCarrick called across the deck where he had gathered with the other musicians of the crew.

'Yes,' Jenny urged. 'Go on, I'll be fine here.'

'Ya sure?' Jack left her and weaved his way to the men, squatting down on the deck and placing the drums between his legs, picking up the beat as Drew started playing his flute and Davy strummed a cittern.

'I see he ain't lost it,' Patience remarked as she joined Jenny, Erin gurgling contentedly in her arms. 'I can't believe how good he is.'

'Yes, I was rather surpised the first time I heard him play,' Jenny chuckled.

'What other tricks has he got up his sleeve?'

'Ah, that's for me to know,' she winked at her young friend.

'I didn't mean _that_, ya daft woman!' Patience retorted with a grin, rolling her eyes. 'Bloody hell, they're singin' now!' She found herself tapping her foot in time as the crew sang shanties and folk songs well into the night.

…

Author's notes:

I cannot find any reference to the main town of Tortola in the 17th Century, so am sticking with its now capital, Road Town.

A cittern was an instrument similar to a lute but flatter bodied – popular in England.


	16. ‘What’s the use of pirating if you don’t...

Usual disclaimers – sob!

With thanks to Rowenablue, ducky, Marzbar, Chelsey, JHG, A Depp Girl, Mrs. Depp, Miss Sophia, TGAP Oz and Hils, of course.

…

**Chapter Sixteen: **'What's the use of pirating if you don't enjoy the fruits of it?'

Jenny opened a bleary eye, wondering what had woken her when she realised that Jack was scrambling about for his breeches, almost overbalancing in his haste to put them on.

'Is there a problem?' she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'No, luv. We've reached Tortola and are on th'approach to Road Town.'

'Thank goodness for that,' she smiled, kissing him as he bent down to her. 'I'm glad it's only taken a couple of days to get here.'

'We'll stay a week or more, get ya sorted an' settled, eh?'

'But there's a meeting next week, isn't there?'

'Aye, but we'll only be gone a day or so.'

'All right then. Now go on and be captain.'

'Yes, M'am,' Jack grinned as he went barechested and barefooted from his cabin. 'I'll send Patience or Sive ter come an' help ya dress,' he called back as he climbed the steps to the main deck.

Jenny lay back on the bunk, enjoying listening to the sounds of the ship and of the men working to bring her into port until a soft knocking at the cabin door interrupted her daydreaming.

'Come in,' she called, smiling as both Patience and Sive arrived in view. 'I think you'll need a pulley to get me up,' she grinned.

'I'll go an' see what th'men can rig up,' Patience laughed as she scrambled onto the bunk to help Jenny right herself. 'It's bloody hard on a ship when yer pregnant.'

'I've found that out the hard way,' Jenny agreed. 'I don't know how you got on going all the way to Ireland.'

'Me neither. I wouldn't have bloody gone if I'd known just how far it was!'

'I'm glad you did though,' Sive smiled. 'Although it's been hard since we arrived here, I've noticed a difference in Muiris already.'

'Aye,' Patience nodded. 'He's not half so sickly now, is he?'

'No,' the young Irishwoman smiled. 'I just hope we settle in Tortola.'

'So say all of us!' Jenny exclaimed, taking Sive's hand and shuffling to the edge of the bunk then sliding off, her nightgown riding up around her hips. 'This is so undignified,' she complained with a grin. 'Jack would be doubled up laughing by now!'

'Aye, an' I'd clobber him with a broom!' Patience replied, winking at her friends.

'You'll give him nightmares about brooms, you will,' Jenny teased. 'A new, tough Commodore? Pah! Child's play. Patience Connelly with a broom? The most frightening thing in the world!' she laughed.

'Jack isn't what I expected,' Sive admitted. 'He's not…'

'He's not bad fer a pirate,' Patience put in. 'An' if either of ya tell him that I'll bash yer both with a broom…!' she threatened, wagging her finger at the two laughing women.

'An' if they don't _need_ ter tell me?' came Jack's drawl from the doorway.

'You were eavesdroppin', ya sneaky bastard!' Patience exclaimed.

'Me? Never,' Jack grinned, walking across to his chest of drawers and taking a clean shirt from one of the drawers. 'Although I did suspect somethin' when ya kissed me,' he winked, pulling the shirt on and doing up the customary two buttons halfway down.

'You kissed my husband?' Jenny asked, arching an amused eyebrow.

'_No_! Well, yes… but it wasn't like that!' Patience retorted, glowering at Jack who was obviously enjoying having her at his mercy for once. 'I gave him a peck on th'cheek when they rescued us from Tortuga. There - happy?' she sniped at the pirate captain.

'Ecstatic,' he laughed as he sat on a chair and pulled his boots on.

'If ya keep this up, yer'll never get another,' the Tortugan woman threatened. '_Ever_!'

'Ya know how ter break a man's heart,' Jack chuckled. 'Ya might want ter dress up a bit, luv,' he told Jenny. 'Condent will probably invite us to his place as soon as we make berth.'

'All right,' his wife nodded, still smiling at the banter. 'There's a nice cotton dress that still fits me - I'll wear that. And I'm sure there's plenty of dresses in the hold that will do Patience and Sive.'

'Should be,' he nodded. 'See ya later,' he smiled as he gave Patience a quick peck on the cheek, winking at Jenny as he did.

'Get off me, ya pervert!' Patience warned, shaking her fist at his retreating figure. 'I'll set me husband on ya!'

'I'd like ter see him try,' Jack laughed as he shut the cabin door behind him.

'Are you two always like this?' Sive wondered as she helped Jenny out of the nightgown.

'No, sometimes they're worse!' Jenny chuckled, running her hands down her extended belly and smiling as the baby kicked in response. 'Does the birth hurt? I know I had John,' she said quietly, he smile fading. 'But he wasn't very big when he was born.'

'Depends if ya've got th'mother-in-law from hell tryin' ter deliver it,' Patience sniped, remembering when Shay's mother accused her of not pushing when Erin was actually turned the wrong way round inside her.

'It can do,' Sive nodded. 'It hurt when Muiris was born, but I had no trouble with Evin.'

'I can't wait for this one to be born,' Jenny smiled once more, rubbing her tummy. 'And I know Jack is excited as well.'

'He's just a big child himself,' Patience grinned as she fetched Jenny's undergarments and helped her on with them, catching her friend as the ship lurched in the water, throwing them all off balance. 'Watch what yer doin', ya stupid eejits!' she yelled, glaring up towards the main deck.

'Where's this dress?' Sive asked, secretly wanting an opportunity to look inside the drawers of the chest out of curiosity.

'It should be in the third drawer down,' Jenny informed her. 'It's dark green.'

'That should suit you,' the young Irishwoman smiled as she pulled open the drawer, shifting through dresses of various colours until she came to the one Jenny had said.

'It does, even though it's a little low cut,' Jenny grimaced.

'At least ya've got somethin' ter show off in a low dress,' Patience complained. 'Make th'most of it, once th'nipper comes along, it soon goes.'

'I will,' Jenny laughed as she wriggled as best she could into the dress. 'There, all decent,' she smiled. 'Now you two go and get someone to take you to the hold and find something for yourselves.'

'All right,' Patience grinned, hoping that there would be as good a choice as usual of fine dresses.

…

'Jack!' Edmund Condent beamed as the boat from the _Black Pearl_ approached the quayside. 'Good ter see you again.'

'Edmond,' Jack smiled, climbing from the boat as it was moored by one of Condent's men, and shaking his friend's hand. 'Thanks fer th'wecome.' He turned and helped Jenny from the boat. 'This is my wife, Jenny.'

'A pleasure to meet you,' Condent smiled. 'Jack always did have good taste in women.'

'Thank you,' she smiled as he kissed her hand. 'It's very kind of you to offer protection.'

'Ah, Jack has paid me handsomely for it,' he grinned.

'Yes, and I expect value for my money,' Jack replied darkly.

'You'll get it, you'll get it.' the pirate captain assured him. 'Shay!' he grinned, moving to shake the Irishman's hand. 'I see you've started already,' he laughed, looking at Erin asleep in his arms.

'Aye,' Shay nodded. 'This is Patience, my wife, an' Finan and Sive, my brother an' _his _wife.'

'So many of you to house,' Edmund Condent mused. 'Good job I have just the place in mind.'

'You do?' Jack enquired. 'Where?'

'Let's go back to my house and talk about it there. Less ears to hear…'

'Good idea,' Jack agreed, taking Jenny's hand and leading his group as Condent and his lacky's took them through the streets of Tortola to his house on the outskirts. Two of his men pushed open the wrought iron gates and the self-styled king of Tortola escorted them up the path to his front door, which was immediately opened by a butler.

'You live as well as Governor Norrington,' Jenny mused, as they entered the building, although she didn't say that she thought Valentine's mansion had been far more opulent before its destruction.

'What's the use of pirating if you don't enjoy the fruits of it?' Condent chuckled.

'Exactly,' Jack agreed, eyeing up the paintings on the walls, the elaborate ornaments on tables and mantles and the silk rugs on the floor of the sitting room that Condent had taken them into.

'I'll arrange refreshments for you all, then we can discuss where I have in mind.' Edmund Condent left the room, leaving his guests alone.

'It's incredible!' Sive breathed as she looked, wide eyed, around her. 'He lives better than th'King.'

'Valentine's was more lavish,' Patience shrugged.

'Yes, I thought that myself,' Jenny agreed. 'Too lavish. I prefer this place.'

'I prefer any place where that bastard hasn't been,' the young Tortugan sniped.

'Don't we all,' Jack muttered darkly, putting on a smile as his friend and a maid entered the room.

'Please, sit down, won't you?' Condent implored. 'No need to stand on ceremony.'

'Thank you,' Jenny smiled, sighing with relief as Jack helped her sit, then taking a china cup from the maid and sipping the bitter coffee.

'Where do you have in mind?' Jack enquired, eager to find out.

'There's a natural bulwark out Wickhams Cay – just a lump of rock really, with a few trees. But there are five houses built on it, more than enough for your needs.'

'Bit close to th'sea, isn't it?' Jack pondered, stroking his beard braids. 'Be a bit rough during a storm, not to mention th'fact they'd be sittin' ducks if someone would want to attack.'

'It's quite sheltered at Wickhams Cay, you get a swell but nothing serious, thanks to the reefs that surround this town,' Edmund Condent grinned. 'It was the home of my predecessor and served him all right… until I came along,' he chuckled.

'How far out do th'reefs stretch?' Shay asked. 'A ship could still get close enough ter fire.'

'Around th'Cay, they stretch for about a quarter of a mile or so,' Condent informed him. 'It's as safe as anywhere on this island.'

'An' how big are th'houses?' Shay enquired, determined to find out as much as he could. 'As ye can see, a small place is no use ter us.'

'The house at the top is the largest, then there is a smaller one a bit further down and the remaining three are much the same size – two rooms a piece, with space in the roofs.'

'Sounds ideal,' Jenny smiled, excitement shining in her eyes. 'Fin could fish from there as well.'

'Aye,' Jack nodded thoughtfully. 'Do you mind if we take a look by ourselves?' he asked of his cohort. 'Just to get a feel of th'place.'

'Of course,' Condent agreed. 'You know where it is, don't you?'

'Aye, I know th'general direction.' He turned to Jenny. 'Are you up to walking, luv? It's not far.'

'If we take it slowly, I'll be fine,' she assured him, taking his hand as he helped her from the settee. 'Thank you,' she smiled at her host.

'It is a pleasure, Mrs. Sparrow,' he nodded, taking her free hand and kissing it again. 'I shall look forward to seeing you all about town.'

…

The group, consisting of Jack, Jenny, Shay, Patience, Finan and Sive stood at the foot of the man-made causeway, which lead to the large mound in the sea, contemplating it.

'It's certainly big enough,' Shay commented. 'I can just see all th'nippers runnin' riot around here,' he grinned.

'Would it be safe with the sea?' Sive worried.

'They'd have ter learn to swim before they could walk,' Jack told her. 'An' that includes you, minx,' he teased. 'Let's go up an' have a look.'

'Not bloody likely,' Patience snorted as she started to follow.

They walked along the path that zigzagged upwards, passing two of the smaller houses, which were in need of some repair, and came to what had obviously been a garden laid out around the slope but which was now overgrown.

'I could live here,' Jenny smiled, imagining in her mind how the garden would look after it had been cleared and re-planted.

'You could?' Jack exclaimed. 'I thought you wouldn't like it.'

'Ya sure we don't get storms around here. It's a bit exposed,' Patience fretted, looking worriedly out to sea.

'We wouldn't be safe from storms anywhere in Tortola – it's very flat,' Jenny reasoned, her heart already set on the embankment as a home. She went and peered in through a broken shutter of the third smaller house, pleased to see that it wasn't in quite such bad repair as the others. 'These will do for Fin and Sive, if they want one, and for the crew,' she grinned excitedly.

'Ya really like it, don't you?' Jack smiled benignly, taking her hand and squeezing it.

'Yes,' Jenny replied. '_Please_ can we live here?'

'All right,' he grinned, kissing her head. 'I'll make arrangements.'

'Will it be ours? Not his?' Patience nodded her head back towards Condent's home. 'Yer ain't just borrowin' it?'

'Aye,' Jack nodded. 'Whever we live, I shall own, don't worry. I don't intend being beholden ter anyone.'

Patience nodded, looking slightly more relieved. 'An' our house will belong ter Shay?' she pressed.

Jack arched an eyebrow at her. 'Don't ya trust me ter keep my word?' he drawled. 'Your's an' Shay's house will be yours. Fin an' Sive will lease theirs from me, fer a small rent.'

'I trust ya, but I just wanted ter hear ya say it,' she said, his words about being beholden ringing true to her as well.

'She'll be wantin' it in blood next,' Jack winked at Shay as they all carried on up the slope.

'As long as it's yours,' Patience sniped without malice.

'So, d'ya like it, minx? Even though you'll have ter learn to swim?'

'Who says?' she retorted, looking worriedly at Shay. The idea of going in the water still terrified her.

'I'm sure ye can start by paddlin' in th'shallows,' her husband assured her. 'An' if ye really wanted ter learn, Fin'd teach ye.'

'Yes,' Sive put in. 'He taught me an' I never thought I'd learn.'

Patience shook her head vigorously. 'Ain't goin' near th'stuff!' she vowed.

'I'd offer to teach you, but I'd probably sink!' Jenny laughed, patting her belly.

'I thought whales floated?' Patience teased.

'Not this one,' Jenny remarked, still grinning with excitement.

'We could anchor th'boat down there,' Fin put in, pointing to the other side of the outcrop. 'It looks sheltered enough.'

'Aye,' Jack agreed. 'We'll have ter find out how shallow th'reefs are, though with a boat, ya should be all right.'

'Yes,' the older Irishman nodded. 'I'll perhaps wade so far out an' check.'

'I might come with ya an' draw a chart of it – just in case ya need to leave in a hurry.'

'All right,' Fin replied. 'Thank ye for all of this. I don't know how ter repay ye.'

'Just make sure ya look out fer Jen an' catch us plenty of fish,' Jack grinned, his joviality disguising the seriousness of his request.

'Don't ye worry about Jenny, we'll all make sure she an' yer child are safe.'

'Thank you,' Jack replied simply, stopping as they came to the smaller of the two large houses set high on the mound.

'It looks big enough fer us,' Shay smiled, trying to peer through a crack in the shutters.

'Can we go in?' Patience wondered, looking around the white building.

Shay tried the door, grinning as it opened. 'Aye, apparently we can,' he said, leading the way into a small hall.

Patience followed him, noting how dusty and dirty the place was, reasoning that it had not been lived in for quite a few years.

'We'll leave ya to it,' Jack called as they disappeared into what he hoped would become their home. 'Not far now,' he smiled at Jenny, nodding at Sive and Finan as they and their two small sons sat on a low wall outside the house.

'No. I just hope it's nice inside.'

'One way ter find out, come on,' Jack urged, pulling her by the hand up the last few hundred yards to the top. He tried the door, grinning at Jenny when it opened and he stepped inside, blinking in the relative gloom of the hallway. Jenny released his hand and opened a door to their left and peered into it.

'Oh!' she exclaimed. 'It's a study and library.' Her eyes wandered up and down the empty shelves that lined one wall of the room. 'It would take forever to fill these!'

'Aye,' Jack laughed. 'My few books by William Shakespeare'll look a bit lost on there. I could draw some replacement charts an' keep them here for safety,' he mused, wandering around the room and looking out of the window over the outcrop and town of Tortola.

'Come on, let's go and see the rest of it,' Jenny urged, disappearing out of the door.

'Wait fer me!' he chuckled, wondering where she had gone.

'There's a cloakroom here,' she squealed from within a room to Jack's right. 'And two store rooms.'

Jack wandered down the corridor, taking in the grand staircase and wood panelled walls. He entered the dining room, smiling at the view over the sea from the large windows on two walls.

'Oh,' Jenny gasped as she followed him in. 'This is beautiful!'

'Aye,' Jack agreed, taking her hand once more and bringing it to his lips. 'It feels like home.'

'Yes,' she nodded. 'As soon as I saw the embankment, I had a feeling we would like it. Let's try the next room.' She all but dragged her husband from the dining room in her eagerness to view the whole house as quickly as she could.

'Hey!' Jack protested. 'Yer not supposed to go this fast when yer _that_ big!' he chuckled.

Jenny opened the door at the end of the passageway and stopped dead in astonishment.

'Bloody hell!' Jack swore as they stared at the hexagonal shaped windows at the end of the room, giving them majestic views of the ocean.

'I don't care if it takes all of what you have at the Isla de Muerta, we are living here,' Jenny declared, walking in a daze to the windows. 'It is…'

'Incredible,' Jack murmured. 'Ya can watch th'_Pearl_ come in.'

'Yes,' she grinned. 'I hope the master bedroom is above this room.'

'If it isn't, it soon will be! Let's go an' find out…'

…


	17. ‘I can just see ya scootin’ up th’mast w...

Usual disclaimers – bah :(

With thanks to ducky, Chelsey, Josette (welcome!), RosePearl, Orli's Hot Chick, x-sparrowmysta-x (welcome!), Mrs Capt Jack Sparrow (welcome!), A Depp Girl, Miss Sophia, JHG, Mrs. Depp, Tgap Oz, and last but not least, Hils.

When's the baby due? You'll have to wait and see:-p

…

**Chapter seventeen: **'I can just see ya scootin' up th'mast with th'babe in your arm,'

'Good luck, George,' Elias Beauchamp smiled. 'I hope that you find a suitable ship, and quickly. We can't afford to lose any more time in this war.'

'I expect to, Sir,' the captain of HMS _Adventurer_ informed him. 'And I hope to return within the month.'

'Sooner than that, I pray,' the Commodore fretted. 'I don't like the idea of just one ship guarding Port Royal.'

'Goodbye, Sir.'

'Goodbye, George. God speed.'

…

Governor James Norrington stood at a window in his office and watched as the Ad_venturer_ raised anchor and started off on her quest to find an appropriate pirate ship to be converted into a ship for the King's Navy.

'_Folly_,' he thought to himself, shaking his head. '_I cannot believe that we are in this position – one ship between us and the pirates! One damned ship!_' He walked to his desk and sat heavily, looking at the letter which he had composed to the Admiralty in London, telling them of events in the Caribbean and recommending that Elias Beauchamp be relieved of his position. '_Again_!' he frowned, this having been the second occasion in a year that he had cause to write such a letter. James picked the paper up, regarding it intently before tearing it into small pieces and throwing it into a bin. '_What is the point_? _I'd only have to await yet another successor_,' he reasoned to himself resignedly.

…

'I'll arrange th'men ter bring th'furniture from th'ship. At least we'll be able to anchor closer an' bring it in that way,' Jack informed his wife as they made their way back down to Patience and Shay's house.

'Well?' Jenny asked as she spotted her friends waiting outside the house with Sive and Finan.

'It's wonderful!' Patience grinned. 'Bloody wonderful - dunno how we're goin' ter fill it though.'

'I'm sure Jack can loan you some of Shay's bounty so you can buy furniture,' Jenny smiled, blithely ignoring the glare from her husband.

'It'd help,' Shay nodded, looking hopefully at Jack. 'Then Fin can pay me back his share when he starts earnin' a crust.'

'Would I owe ye for th'boat?' Fin asked Jack, wondering if he'd earn enough to support his family after paying back his dues, especially now that Sive suspected she was with child again.

'Nah. Th'boat will double up as en escape route, just in case,' Jack replied. 'Therefore it's goin' ter be a bit bigger than yer usual fishin' dory, savvy?'

'That's fine,' Fin nodded, feeling more relieved. 'It's not as if there won't be enough men to sail her,' he grinned.

'Or women,' Jenny reminded him with a wink.

'I can just see ya scootin' up th'mast with th'babe in your arm,' Jack laughed. 'Come on, let's go an' see Condent an' make this rock ours, eh?' He put his arm around Jenny's waist and led the merry band back down the winding path, well pleased with the way things were turning out.

…

Late June 

George Farrier sat at his desk in the main cabin of HMS _Adventurer_ silently cursing to himself. He had missed a meeting of the remaining four members of the brotherhood in San Juan by a mere day and there weren't any ships in the port worth chasing and capturing anyway. He had set a course for Tortola in the hope that there would be _some_ pirate ships there, reasoning that now Tortuga had been all but destroyed by him and his colleagues, the pirates would be more likely to make for that town instead. Captain Farrier looked up at a knock on the door and beckoned the man in, smiling as his First Lieutenant entered the cabin.

'Sorry to interrupt, Sir,' he nodded. 'We are approaching Jost Van Dyke Island – shall we make ready the ship again?'

'Yes, Dawson – we don't want to be caught with our breeches down as it were,' Farrier agreed, his ship having sailed under her naval colours since leaving the pirate town.

'Aye, Sir.' Peter Dawson saluted smartly and marched from the cabin, leaving his captain alone once more.

'Hello to Henry Malster again,' Farrier sighed, going to a trunk and pulling out the pirate clothes of his pseudonym, placing them on his chest of drawers as he started to strip out of his naval uniform.

…

Jenny Sparrow looked contently out of her bedroom window at the azure sea, contemplating if Jack would be home in time for the baby's birth, which she felt was imminent. She idly watched as a ship came into view, frowning as she recognised it but couldn't think where from until she remembered that it had been in San Juan when she and Davy had come to warn Jack about the increased troops in Charlestown.

'What was his name?' she mused aloud. 'Ah yes, Malster – Henry Malster. I wonder if he'd be interested in joining the brotherhood?' Jenny pondered, swinging her legs out of bed and easing herself to a standing position. She pulled on a shift dress and padded barefoot down the stairs, panting slightly at the exertion and heat.

'Eh! What're you doin' up?' Pateince frowned as she came from the kitchen, wiping her floury hands down her apron.

'I've just seen a ship and believe the captain might be interested in joining the brotherhood. I'll send Tom or Joshamee to town to meet him.'

'What makes ya think that then?'

'Me and Davy met him in San Juan, seems a likeable enough man. He and Jack got on well.'

'I'll go down an' tell them – you stay right where ya are.'

'You tell her, Patience,' Luke grinned as he came from the study. 'You're in no fit state to be traipsing down the path, especially in this heat.'

'For goodness sake! I'm pregnant not an invalid!' Jenny protested, throwing her hands up.

'Look at you,' Luke admonished. 'You're out of breath just walking down the stairs. Now, into the sitting room with you.'

'You're worse than a nursemaid,' she pouted, stomping off as best she could out of the front door.

'I'm coming with you then,' Luke called, rolling his eyes at Patience then following the woman he regarded as a sister.

'I thought you might be,' Jenny retorted, looking sideways at him when he caught up, then slipping her hand through his offered arm. 'I'm nearly going as mad as Jack with boredom,' she complained.

'Make the most of it – your peace will be well and truly over before long.'

'I just hope the baby is as good as Erin is. Although being Jack's child, I doubt that very much,' she chuckled.

'It might take after you,' Luke suggested with a grin.

'Am I to take that as a compliment?' she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

'Yes please,' he laughed. 'I don't want to be getting on the wrong side of you when you're this big!'

'You're as bad as Jack,' she sighed, shaking her head at him. 'All men are the same.'

'I'm afraid so,' Luke smiled. 'Better get used to it.'

'I hope he's home soon,' Jenny said wistfully. 'I do miss him.'

'At least you have more company now, and someone to help you out with the baby.'

'Yes,' she smiled. 'I'm glad we all seem to be settling well, and Fin's doing well with his fishing trade already.'

'Much to the consternation of some of the others,' Luke replied.

'There won't be trouble, will there?' she asked, a little fearfully. She already loved life in Tortola and did not want to move again.

'I doubt it – Condent is keeping an eye on things from what Joshamee has told me,' he smiled reassuringly.

'Jenny, pet!' the former quartermaster of the _Black Pearl_ beamed from the rooftop of his and Tom's house, where he was replacing roof tiles. 'What brings you down here in this heat?'

'There's a ship coming into the harbour, the _Voyager_, captained by a Henry Malster. Do you remember in San Juan when Davy and I came to warn you all?'

'Aye, I do,' Gibbs nodded, climbing down the ladder. 'What's so important?'

'He might be interested in joining the brotherhood – I seem to recall Jack saying his ship looked fast and he would probably jump at the chance of integrating with other pirates from around this area,' she suggested. 'Would you or Tom perhaps go into town later and invite him back here for tea?'

'Of course,' he nodded. 'I've got to go into town anyway, so it would be a pleasure.'

'Thanks, Joshamee,' Jenny smiled, reaching to kiss his cheek. 'Back up we go,' she grinned at Luke who rolled his eyes at her.

'I could have come down and passed the message on, you know,' he sighed.

'I wanted to stretch my legs,' she countered. 'Although I wish we had a pulley and hoist up the hill!'

'It'd probably break under the strain!' Luke laughed, dodging a half blow from his companion.

'Cheeky sod!' she grinned, threading her arm through his as they made their way slowly back up to her house.

…

'I don't think I could ever tire of this sight,' Shay sighed as he surveyed the treasures of the Isla de Muerta.

'Beautiful, ain't it?' Jack grinned with satisfaction. 'Although, ya realise a lot of this will go when I give up th'captaincy?'

'I know, I'll just have to amass my own hoard,' the Irishman chuckled. 'I will still be able ter use this place though, won't I?'

'Of course, mate,' his captain nodded. 'Best place in th'world ter hide treasure.'

'Are ya ready ter sort Mr. Gibbs' share, Cap'n?' John Williams, the new quartermaster enquired.

'Aye, just comin' Cookie. Come on, Shay. Yer goin' ter need to see what's what.'

'All right,' he nodded. 'Good job I can count better than I can read!'

'But at least ya _can_ read now!' Jack laughed, pleased that both Shay and Patience had picked up reading and writing quickly under Jenny's guidance.

'I wonder if Jenny will have had it by th'time we get back?' Shay wondered. 'Ye won't believe how small they are when they're first born. I was terrified I'd drop Erin.'

'With _those_ hands?' John laughed. 'Ya could practically pick th'_Pearl _up with those hands!'

'I just hope she's all right,' Jack sighed wistfully. It had been a wrench for him to leave her and go to San Juan for the meeting and then on to the dreaded isle where he hid his wealth. But he also loved being at sea and often wondered how he was going to cope once he gave up his beloved ship. '_Probably fish with Fin_!' he thought wryly to himself.

'Captain Sparrow!'

'Eh? Sorry, John,' he shrugged ruefully. 'Miles away.'

'Aye, in Tortola no doubt,' the ship's cook chuckled.

'Don't need ter be a mind reader ter know that,' Jack replied. 'Come on, th'sooner we get this sorted, th'sooner we can head back fer home, eh?'

'I remember a time when you regarded th'ship as home,' John teased.

'It _is_, but so is wherever Jen is,' Jack reasoned, searching out a key from the many on a large ring and unlocking a chest, throwing it open to reveal masses of coins of all denominations. 'English coins only,' he told the others. 'Makes counting much easier.'

'Aye Cap'n,' John and Shay chorused as they made themselves comfortable on the floor of the cave and started counting out Mr. Gibbs' share of the bounty.

…

George Farrier did a quick check of the main deck of HMS _Adventurer_, now disguised as the pirate ship _Voyager_, hoping that nothing was amiss, either with the ship herself, or with the crew, all dressed as pirates.

'Is all well, Sir?' Peter Dawson, the First Lieutenant asked.

'Aye, all is well,' Farrier nodded. 'Especially with three ships in the harbour,' he grinned wolfishly. 'Let us hope that one of them will be leaving shortly.'

'Aye, Sir,' Dawson agreed. 'It would be even better if it was the sixteen gun schooner, there.'

'It would indeed,' his captain mused. 'Drop anchor,' he ordered. 'We don't want to get too far into the harbour – just in case.'

…

'Captain Malster?'

George Farrier spun around, wondering who on earth could know his alias in this pirate town. He frowned upon seeing a portly man with muttonchops approach him, hand outstretched.

'Joshamee Gibbs, former quartermaster of the _Black Pearl_. You met Jack Sparrow in San Juan, I believe?'

'I did,' Farrier nodded, shaking the proffered hand.

'Jenny Sparrow would like to know if you could make tea this afternoon?'

'_Bloody hell fire_!' the naval captain thought. 'Of course I can,' he smiled charmingly. 'Where shall I go to?'

'Do you know Wickhams Cay? The top house on the outcrop there – say around four o'clock?'

'I'll be there,' Farrier nodded. 'Thank you for passing the message on. Will Captain Sparrow be present?'

'No, he is away on business,' Gibbs informed him. 'See you this afternoon then.'

'Aye, this afternoon,' Farrier echoed, staring after the departing figure in astonishment.

'Cap'n? What was that all about?' Dawson asked as he approached his captain.

'It's strange how things turn out, Peter,' Farrier murmured, shaking his head. 'That was an invitation to tea with Jenny Sparrow…'

'Hell's teeth! They're here?'

'Living here apparently – out on Wickhams Cay, wherever that is.'

'I'll send some men to find out,' Dawson said, turning on his heel then suddenly stopping. 'Will you be going alone?'

'Yes, Sparrow isn't here and she doesn't suspect me,' Farrier grinned. 'Well, well, well,' he chuckled. 'I search for Jack Sparrow and he falls into my lap.'

'Very well, Sir,' Peter Dawson nodded, going about his errand once more.

…

'Captain Malster,' Jenny smiled warmly as she opened the door. 'Do come in.'

'Goodness, I hope th'midwife is to hand!' he chuckled, looking at her swollen belly. 'Thank you for your kind invitation, but I'm curious as to how you knew I was in town so quickly.'

'Come on through to the sitting room and I shall show you,' she replied as she allowed him entrance into the hallway. 'We have rather good views over the sea, I saw your ship come in and recognised it.'

'Ah,' he nodded, looked at the grand windows in the room as he entered. 'You have a good eye for ships then.'

'Yes, it's surprising how easily I seem to recognise them, considering I haven't spent _that_ long at sea.' Jenny looked around as the door opened and Patience came in, carrying a tray. 'This is my good friend and companion, Patience Connelly. Patience, this is Captain Malster of _Voyager_.'

'Nice ter meet ya,' the young Tortugan woman nodded as she placed the tray containing a china tea set, on the small table between two chairs, then left the room again.

'_Connelly_,' Farrier thought to himself. '_Rebecca told me about… Shay Connelly, wasn't it_?'

'Did you ever make it to Tortuga before it was flattened?' Jenny enquired, pouring out the tea. 'Help yourself to cake.'

'Thank you. No, I never did see Tortuga in her prime,' he lamented. 'Although I gather many of the pirates come here now.'

'Yes, most of them do,' she confirmed. 'Those who are still alive.'

'Aye, rum do, an' no mistake,' he shrugged. 'Th'damned Commodore has a lot ter answer for.'

'Indeed he does,' she sighed.

'I gather yer husband is th'leader of this brotherhood I keep hearing about?'

'He instigated it, yes. They don't have a leader as such – it's more a democratic process, as they do on the ships.' Jenny paused to take a sip of tea. 'Would _you_ be interested in joining the brotherhood?'

'_Me_? I haven't been around here long enough to be trusted, surely?'

'I'm not offering you membership,' she chuckled. 'You would need to meet with the captains first – but _would_ you be interested?'

'Of course I would!' he exclaimed. '_This just gets better and better_.' 'When would I be able to meet them?'

'How long will you be staying in Tortola?'

'I'm not entirely sure yet. Why?'

'Well, they usually meet every three weeks and there was a conference last week. Maybe if you're not thinking of staying around that long, you could come back in about ten days or so, then Jack could take you to meet the others, all being well?'

'That sounds fine to me,' Farrier smiled, finishing off his slice of cake. 'Will Captain Sparrow be home soon?'

'Hopefully. He promised not to be away for too long.'

'Maybe I'll see him before I leave.'

'Hopefully,' Jenny smiled.

'Well, thank you very much for tea and for considering me.' Farrier got to his feet. 'Good luck with th'bairn an' all.'

'Thank you, Captain. Let me see you out.'

'No, no. Please, stay where you are. Good day, Mrs. Sparrow.'

'Good day, Captain Malster, maybe I'll see you before you leave?'

'I hope so,' he smiled graciously. 'I certainly hope so.'

…

Before you all squeal at me – I haven't had a cliffie for _ages_! ;)


	18. ‘Take us to Tortola, Bisi I’ve got a ba...

Usual disclaimers :(

With thanks to Hilary (you're first today!), Josette, misty, lexie, MarzBar, Miss Sophia, AJ Sparrow, Mrs Depp, JHG, RosePearl, Kat Carvell and A Depp Girl. I really do appreciate you taking the trouble to review the story and your comments _do_ help.

Josette, I wish I lived in South Texas! Hope you had fun.

Lexie, I'm glad you've written a story of your own. Hope it goes well.

…

**Chapter eighteen: **'Take us to Tortola, Bisi. I've got a babe ter meet.'

'Well, Cap'n?' Peter Dawson enquired as George Farrier walked across the floor of the tavern in which he and some of the crew were drinking, keen to find out how tea with Jenny Sparrow had gone.

'Well, I don't think it can get much better than this,' Farrier grinned, raising a mug in salute. 'She wants to know if I'd be interested in joining the brotherhood.'

'That's a lucky break, Sir,' Seth Jones, master gunner of the _Adventurer_ remarked.

'It is,' his captain agreed. 'We're to come back in ten days time to meet up with Sparrow and maybe attend the next gathering.'

'Will it be safe? What if they rumble you?' Dawson asked, alarm showing on his face.

'I'll have to make damn sure that they don't,' Farrier shrugged, still grinning. 'Right, has anyone any information on the ships in the harbour?'

'Th'schooner is stayin' fer a week or more,' one of his men informed him. 'But th'two masted sloop will be leavin' tomorrow, at dawn.'

'Excellent,' Farrier beamed. 'Extra rum for you, Pullings.'

'Much obliged, Cap'n,' the Lieutenant smiled.

'Will we be able to go after them if you're to meet Sparrow?' Dawson asked. 'There won't be enough time, surely?'

'We'll split the crews. You can take the sloop back to Port Royal and I can meet Sparrow as arranged.'

'Assuming we capture th'sloop,' Jones reminded his captain.

'Start thinking like that, Jones, and you're on shore leave – permanently!'

'Aye, Sir,' the master gunner replied meekly. 'Sorry, Sir.'

'I should think so,' his captain admonished. 'Dawson, tell the others not to get drunk, we've got an early start in the morning.'

'Aye, Cap'n Malster,' the younger man deferred. 'Are you not staying?'

'No, I'm off to see the physician,' he grinned. 'Make sure we give them a good send off.'

'Aye, Sir. I'll make sure th'men are back by four bells.' (First watch 10pm) He watched as Captain Farrier left the tavern then looked in consternation at his crewmates.

'It's all goin' ter go wrong, I can feel it,' Seth Jones lamented.

'Aye,' Dawson agreed, nodding with many of the men around the table. 'But what can we do?'

'Lambs to th'bleedin' slaughter is what we'll be if this carries on,' Bob Crow put in. 'I reckon th'Commodore is a Jonas.'

'Shh! Not so bleedin' loud,' Peter Dawson hissed. 'An' don't let anyone else hear you talk like that or you'll be swinging from Dead Man's Rock along with the pirates.'

'I just hope we capture this bloody sloop tomorrow, that's all.'

Don't we all?' Jones sighed. 'Don't we bloody all?'

…

'Sail ho!' Dan Woods called from the crow's nest. 'Cap'n, it looks like a Spanish ship.'

'That'll do me,' Jack grinned, rubbing his hands with glee. 'Let us go an' see what they have for us then, gentlemen,' he called.

'Aye!' the crew responded as one, eagerly preparing the ship to give chase.

'Jenny won't be too pleased if yer late,' John Williams chuckled from his position on the quarterdeck, having designated most of the cooking duties to Ben Watson.

'We won't be late… not _too_ late anyway,' Jack winked. 'Nothin' I can do ter help her anyway, so might as well make us even richer.'

'Assumin' th'ship has gold on board.'

'Whatever they have, we'll profit from,' Jack shrugged, checking his sword and pistol to ensure they were as ready for battle as he was.

'They're strikin' their colours already, Cap'n,' Dan called down.

'Careful does it then,' Jack cautioned, remembering only too well the time they were tricked by the Dutch brigantine and sustained a fair amount of damage.

The_ Black Pearl_ caught up with the slower ship and approached her carefully, guns at the ready until her captain was satisfied that the Spaniards posed no threat. Jack lead the first wave of boarders as they streamed across onto the _Abella_.

'Por favor no nos dañe,' _(please do not harm us_) the Spanish captain pleaded, falling to his knees in front of Jack.

'Don't do anything stupid and no-one will be hurt,' Jack assured him in Spanish.

'Gracias.'

'Move out, take whatever they've got,' Jack ordered his crew, moving towards the main cabin.

'No!' his counterpart called, getting to his feet and running towards the pirate captain, not even stopping when Jack drew his pistol and pointed at him. 'Por favor.'

'Why not?' Jack enquired, looking thoughtfully at his opposite number. 'What have ya got in there?' He pulled open the cabin door and blinked in surprise as a woman and six children screamed and huddled together. 'Your family?'

'Si,' the Spaniard nodded fearfully.

'I won't hurt them,' Jack assured him. 'I mean you no harm,' he told the occupants of the cabin.

'Cap'n. There ain't much in th'hold. A few chests of coins an' bits an' pieces,' Billy Wheeler informed him. 'But it's mostly personal stuff – I reckon they're goin' back ter Spain.'

'That'll do us,' his captain confirmed. 'Get it loaded quickly.'

'Already doin' so, Cap'n, suh,' Olabisi grinned, appearing from below with a small chest in this hands.

'I always knew ya'd make a good pirate,' Jack laughed. 'Leave them food an' water,' he ordered his crew. 'We don't want ter kill them.'

'Of course not,' John Williams agreed as he appeared with a larger chest in his arms. 'We're not barbarians, despite what th'bleedin' Navy think.'

Jack stood and watched his crew as they brought up the meagre treasures from below decks, then with a doff of his hat and an elaborate bow, crossed the deck of the Spanish ship and swung back to his beloved _Pearl_, ordering them away as soon as his feet touched the deck.

'Adios!'' he called, waving at the Spaniards. 'Take us to Tortola, Bisi. I've got a babe ter meet.'

…

'So, Captain Beech,' George Farrier beamed, clapping the captain of the two masted sloop he hoped to procure, on the back. 'Where're you sailin' to?'

'We're headin' up north, Captain Malster,' the pirate slurred, having being plied by drink from his new-found friend all night. 'Goin' ter th'Keys.'

'Ah! Good huntin' there,' Farrier nodded. 'Plenty of Spanish ter plunder.'

'Aye, filthy bastards,' Beech spat. 'Hit me ship twice, the bleedin' Spanish have.'

'So ya like ter hit 'em back, eh?' Farrier chuckled. 'I might head up that way myself – not until you've had your share though,' he chuckled.

'Plenty ter go round,' the pirate rasped, blinking his eyes in an effort to focus them. 'Why don't ya come with us?'

'We've only just arrived in Tortola, my men want some shore leave. Thanks fer th'offer though.'

'Fair enough – maybe next time?'

'Aye, next time,' Farrier agreed, pouring some more ale from a pitcher into Beech's mug and raising his own in toast.

'Yer a generous man,' Beech garbled, swaying alarmingly in his seat. 'Buyin' me an' me crew drinks.'

'I'm relatively new in th'area,' Farrier admitted. 'It pays ter be nice an' friendly ter everyone,' he winked conspiratorially.

'Ah,' Beech chuckled. 'Yer not as green as ya look.'

'Not at all,' his companion laughed. '_Not at all_,' he thought to himself, thinking Beech would find out exactly as soon as what had been slipped into the drinks took effect.

…

Jenny woke and shifted uncomfortably, wishing for the umpteenth time that she could have the baby soon. She believed that if she got any larger, she simply would not be able to move any more which resulted in much ribbing from Patience, who reckoned that she had been even bigger when carrying Erin. Jenny smiled to herself, thinking of her friend's teasing and shifted again, before admitting defeat with a sigh and struggled to get out of the bed, managing finally and padded over to the window, looking out at the ocean in the bright dawn light. She noticed a ship near the horizon, obviously having left Tortola harbour a short while ago and wished that Jack would hurry up and return home.

'Hmm…' she mused out loud as another ship appeared in view, also having just left Tortola. 'That's Malster's ship, isn't it?' she said to herself. 'I wonder where he's going in such a hurry?'

She watched as the second ship headed in the same direction as the first and frowned. 'It's just coincidence, that's all,' she murmured. 'I wish I knew where I knew Malster's ship from though…'

Jenny went cold as the ship tacked and turned at an angle to her. 'It can't be?' she breathed, seeing in her minds eye the Navy ship that she and Davy had come across when they sailed alone to San Juan, the same ship that was before her eyes now. 'It can't be…?' she repeated, hugging herself as she started to shiver.

She hurried across the floor and flung the bedroom door open, running as best she could down the stairs opposite her room. Jenny grabbed a cape that was hanging on the stand in the hallway and unbolted the front door and rushed down the path.

'Jenny!' Luke called, running after her in only his breeches, having heard her running down the stairs. 'Wait! What's wrong?'

'It's the Navy!' she sobbed. '_He's_ the damned Navy!'

'What? Who is?' Luke caught up with her and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. 'You're in no state to be running around, especially in your nightclothes. Now what is going on?'

'Malster is the Navy – most probably Farrier,' she spat, trying to wrestle her arm free. 'I have to warn Condent before he makes too much headway.'

'What?' the former surgeon exclaimed. 'How do you know?'

'You remember I told you about when Davy and I sailed the dory to San Juan to warn Jack about the increase in troops in Charlestown? We saw a naval ship in the distance but weren't close enough to make out details. When we got to San Juan, Malster's ship was berthed there and I couldn't understand why it looked vaugely familiar.'

'Go on,' Luke urged.

'There is a ship on the horizon, the two masted sloop that was here during the week, I believe. Malster's ship is heading in the same direction – he's obviously going after him. I must get to Condent before Malster succeeds.'

'But how do you know it's the naval ship that you and Davy saw?'

'It turned starboard, I recognised the rigging and shape of it. It _is_ them, Luke. I swear on Jack's life.'

'Bloody hell,' Luke swore, pushing his spectacles up and rubbing his eyes. 'You've arranged a meeting with him, yes?'

'Yes, he's coming back next week – oh God, Luke! What have I done?'

'Probably put the final nail in the Commodore's coffin,' Luke replied. 'This is what Jack would call, the opportune moment to get Farrier. If Condent goes after the ship and it _is_ the Navy, they won't come back. But if Malster believes that you believe him and comes to meet Jack as arranged…'

'Jack captures him and Bob's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt,' she grinned. 'But what about the ship they're going after?'

'We leave them to look after themselves. They're too far ahead now, anyway. Condent would never catch up.'

'All right,' Jenny agreed reluctantly. 'Oh!' she exclaimed, doubling up and clutching at her stomach. 'Luke…' she gasped. 'It hurts.'

'Oh no,' Luke sighed, supporting her weight. 'Patience!' he yelled, hoping that she would hear him from her house just down the path. 'Let's get you home,' he advised, helping Jenny as best he could.

'What?' came Patience's voice from down the hill. 'Ya woke Erin, ya idiot!'

'Jenny's baby could be on the way,' he called back as they reached the still open front door of the house.

'Bleedin' hell! I'll take Erin ter Sive an' be right with ya,' she replied.

'Oh, Luke!' Jenny wailed, stopping dead in the hall and looking down in horror at the puddle on the floor.

'It's definitely coming,' he nodded. 'Can you manage the stairs?'

'I'll have to, won't I?' Jenny gasped, clinging to the railing as she climbed the first couple of steps before stopping and doubling over again, grimacing in pain. 'Should. it. hurt. this. much?' she panted as she managed a few more steps before stopping once more.

'I'm afraid it does,' Luke informed her. 'But I believe subsequent births are less painful.'

'Good,' she wheezed. 'Otherwise this would be the only one…'

'I'll heat th'water,' Patience said as she entered the house. 'An' bring th'towels an'sheets.'

'Are you sure you don't want the midwife?' Luke asked Jenny as he continued to support her.

'No, just you and Patience – bloody hell!' she cursed as a particularly sharp pain coursed through her body.

'We need to get you upstairs as quickly as we can. Your pains are getting more frequent.'

'I'm going as fast as I bloody well can!' Jenny snapped, gritting her teeth and climbing half a dozen steps before having to stop.

'Come on, nearly there,' Patience cajoled as she joined them on the stairs, arms laden with towels from the laundry.

'You could have damn well warned me,' Jenny hissed.

'And sour things for ya? Make it so yer were dreadin' th'birth? Th'end result'll be worth it, I promise ya that.'

Jenny looked up at the last seven or eight stairs left to climb and took a deep breath before heaving herself up them, stopping at the top, panting hard.

'Well done,' Luke smiled, moving aside to let Patience through to sort things in the bedroom.

'Ya got some old sheets?' the younger woman asked as she stripped the good linen sheets from the bed.

'In the chest by the nursery door,' Jenny replied, leaning on Luke as they walked slowly across the room whilst Patience quickly fetched the sheets and fitted them onto the bed.

'What was all th'fuss about earlier? I heard a commotion before Luke shouted.'

'I believe Malster is Farrier,' Jenny informed her friend. 'I recognise the ship.'

'_What_?' Patience gasped. 'But… he was _here_, havin' tea in th'sittin' room!'

'I know,' Jenny sighed as she removed the cape and eased herself onto the bed, gratefully. 'I was on my way to inform Condent, but Luke persuaded me otherwise.'

'Ya wouldn't have got far anyway,' Patience commented wryly. 'Bloody hell,' she muttered to herself as she left the room to fetch the water from the kitchen. 'So that's how he does it…?'

'That's how he does it indeed,' Jenny murmured.

'Never mind Malster or Farrier. Concentrate on the matter in hand,' Luke chided.

'What if he comes across Jack and mentions that he had been here. Jack would believe that he was genuine,' she worried.

'Jack is far more astute than that, as well you know. Now, forget your dignity and hitch your gown up,' he chuckled.

'Just don't let my husband know,' Jenny smiled which turned into a wince as another sharp pain wracked her body.

'As if I would,' Luke teased as he examined her. 'Good Lord! I don't think you'll have long to go.'

'In a hurry – just like Jack,' she panted, pushing down as the pain started again.

…

'Push!' Luke urged from his position at the end of the bed.

'I am bleeding pushing!' Jenny snapped, wiping a strand of damp hair from her eyes. 'I need a drink,' she rasped, sipping gratefully as Patience held a beaker of water to her lips.

'Come on, Jen. I can see the crown,' he encouraged.

'Gawd blimey!' Patience chuckled. 'Definitely takes after its father if it's wearin' a crown already.'

'No wonder it sodding well hurts then,' Jenny gasped, managing a weak smile before pushing once more.

'Good girl,' Luke beamed as he cradled the baby's head in one hand whilst checking its mouth with his fingers. 'And again…'

'Damn you, Luke Martin,' Jenny hissed through gritted teeth.

'No, it's Jack you want to be cursing, actually,' he reminded her. 'Now come on, stop wasting your energy on talking.'

Jenny took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, until she felt her body would burst. 'Arrgh!' she gasped, panting rapidly. 'Oh…'

'It's a boy!' Luke grinned. 'A big, bonny boy!' He placed the baby in his mother's arms whilst he dealt with the cord.

'A boy!' Patience exclaimed, a grin splitting her face. 'That'll please his lordship.'

Jenny looked down at the lustily crying child in wonderment, gently brushing his cheek with the back of a finger. 'Hello, darling,' she whispered, kissing his forehead and chuckling as he cried even more.

'Noisy as his father an' all,' Patience commented dryly.

'He's beautiful,' Jenny murmured. 'I hope Jack hurries home.'

'He'll be here soon enough,' Luke assured her. 'He won't leave it too long.'

'I know, I just miss him so much.'

'Ya wanted ter bash him with a broom not five minutes ago – make yer mind up!' Patience teased. 'Here, give him ter me an' I'll clean him up for ya.'

'Thanks,' Jenny smiled, handing over her precious bundle and watching as her friend carefully cleaned the protesting baby up. 'He likes washing as much as his father, as well,' she chuckled, sinking back into the pillows and closing her eyes briefly.

'Here, here's yer son back,' the young Tortugan woman smiled, handing the now clean but still complaining baby back to his mother.

'Hello, sweetheart,' Jenny murmured, rocking him gently and singing softly to him as his father had done to her many times before, until he finally quietened down and dozed in her arms.

…

Happy now? ;)


	19. ‘Hello, Papa’

It would be funny if Disney were sued by a fanfac writer for infringement of her story when the film(s) come out! I wonder who would play Jenny…?

With thanks to rowenablue, Marzbar, Chelsey, ducky, Miss Sophia (why, he looks like Jack, of course!), Mrs Depp, AJ-Sparrow and Hils (of course). Let's hope the author alerts are now working on ffnet sigh

…

**Chapter Nineteen: **'Hello, Papa…'

'Did I just hear that?' Jack wondered aloud, as his head spun around at what sounded like cannon fire in the distance.

'Aye, reckon ya did, Cap'n, suh,' Bisis agreed. 'Continue on our bearing?'

'For now,' Jack nodded, a worried frown creasing his brow. 'Keep a sharp eye,' he called to the men on duty. 'First sign of sails, I want ter know, savvy?'

'Might be pirates attackin' a merchant ship,' Pete Symmonds suggested. 'Perhaps that was th'warnin' shot?'

'Maybe,' Jack mused. 'Better be safe than sorry, eh? Especially _this_ close ter home.'

'I wonder if yer a father yet?' Davy chipped in.

'Th'sooner we get home, th'sooner I find out,' he grinned. 'But watch for those sails…'

…

Nathaniel Davids, captain of the two masted sloop, the _Dancing Maid_, looked in alarm as the larger schooner fired a warning shot across their bow. He tried desperately to move, to make it to the helm as the helmsman keeled over, clutching his abdomen, but pain ripped through his own body and he doubled up once more. All of his crew had been striken in the same way and now only a few could move and that was to writhe in pain. The silence un-nerved Davids and he tried to speak – to call out an order to his men, but nothing came from his mouth. He looked up at the schooner again, a cold chill replacing the pain temporarily as he saw the Blue Ensign flying proudly from the top of the mast.

'_Th'bastard Navy_,' he thought to himself. '_They poisoned us_,' and he fell to the deck, too weak to even contemplate fighting for his ship or even his life.

…

'Easy as pie,' Peter Dawson smiled as he surveyed the body-strewn and bloodied deck of the _Dancing Maid_.

'Indeed it is,' his captain, George Farrier, agreed, wiping his blade on a rag. 'Toss this lot over board,' he sneered, his compunction at killing defenceless men, long since gone.

'You heard the captain, get them over the side,' Dawson ordered, wanting the deck cleared of the bodies of the pirates as quickly as possible. 'I still cannot believe how easy it is when we use that nightshade stuff,' he chuckled.

'Aye, the bastards don't know what's hit them. Take her back to Port Royal quickly – avoiding trouble, of course.'

'Of course, Sir. What if trouble comes looking for us?'

'Deal with it as you see fit, Acting Captain Dawson,' George Farrier smiled.

'T-thank you, Sir,' the young lieutenant stammered, his face colouring with pleasure. 'Thank you very much, I shan't let you down.'

'I know you won't,' his captain smiled kindly. 'God speed.'

'You too, Sir.' Peter Dawson saluted smartly and watched as his captain and designated crew left the _Dancing Maid_ to return to HMS _Adventurer_, leaving him and his designated crew to sail on to Port Royal to re-fit the ship as a naval vessel.

…

Two days later 

The _Black Pearl _sailed to her anchorage just off Wickhams Cay, watched by Jenny as she sat in the arbour, feeding her child. She could hear the sound of the anchor chains being loosed as the weights drops into the sea and knew it wouldn't be too long before Jack discovered that he was a father.

'Look,' she whispered, pulling the baby away from her breast and holding him up, facing the ship. 'That's your father's ship and it will be yours when you are older,' she told him. 'You are the future captain of the _Black Pearl_.' Jenny laughed as the only response she got was a plaintive wail from the still hungry child.

'All right,' she sighed, good naturedly, putting him to her breast once more and nuzzling the dark downy fuzz on his head.

…

'Afternoon, Joshamee,' Jack called as he strode along the causeway. 'Still enjoying retirement?'

'Very much so,' the older man grinned, determined not to let on the big news. 'Tom an' Fin are out in the boat, fishing.'

'Doin' well?'

'Very well indeed.'

'Excellent see ya later,' Jack waved as he continued up the winding path.

'No doubt to wet the babes head,' Joshamee chuckled quietly.

Jack hummed to himself as he climbed, noting how much better the hillock looked now it was lived on. Someone had obviously been busy tidying up the gardens, although he doubted very much that it had been Jenny, and the houses were repaired and freshly painted.

'Jen?' he called as he pushed open the door of his house. 'Are ya here, luv?'

'She's in the arbour,' Luke smiled as he poked his head around the door of the study.

'Ah,' Jack nodded. 'Everythin' all right?'

'Yes, everything's fine,' the former surgeon assured him, wishing he could follow to see the pirate's reaction when he eventually found his wife.

Jack swaggered along the corridor, arms flinging out to the sides, and through the kitchen, grabbing an apple and biting into it as he went through the door and along the small bridge that lead to the arbour – Jenny's private space, in which only he was allowed. He crept up to the wooden structure, hoping to surprise his wife but instead he dropped the apple and found himself standing stock still as he stared at his newborn son, sitting on his mother's knee whilst she rubbed his back to burp him.

'Hello, Papa,' Jenny chuckled, turning the child around so Jack could get a better look at him.

'Wha…? When…? Are ya all right?' Jack gabbled, not moving an inch as he continued to stare.

'Two days ago, yes we are, and you have a son, Captain Sparrow.'

'Bloody hell, Jen!' he gasped, a wonderous smile spreading across his face. 'My son?'

'Yes,' she smiled. 'Why don't you come closer and get to know him?'

Jack crossed the arbour in one stride and sat besides her, not taking his eyes off the child. 'He's… beautiful,' he whispered.

'Do you want to hold him?'

'_What_!'

'You won't drop him. Yours are the safest hands I know – apart from Luke's.' Jenny handed the contented child to his father, laughing as Jack looked more nervous than she had ever seen him.

'Are you all right, Jenny Wren?' he asked as he tenderly stroked the baby's cheek with a rough, calloused finger.

'I'm fine, now that you're home,' she sighed happily, leaning against Jack's shoulder. 'What are we going to call him?'

'Joshua. Joshua John Sparrow,' Jack declared.

'Joshua Sparrow,' Jenny murmured, nodding her approval. 'I like that.'

'Good,' Jack grinned, leaning down and kissing her lips. 'Thank you fer my son.'

'It's a pleasure,' she smiled, savouring their first moments as a family. 'Luke is going to stay with Shay and Patience while you're on shore leave.'

'That's good of him,' Jack smiled, cradling Joshua in his arms as he gained confidence. 'I'll have ter take him to meet th'_Pearl_.'

'I've already shown her to him,' Jenny chuckled. 'When you dropped anchor.'

'I'm goin' ter kill Gibbs!' Jack suddenly stated. 'He never said a bloody word – neither did Luke come ter that!'

'It would have been more than their lives were worth,' she replied. 'I threatened to keelhaul anyone who let the cat out of the bag.'

'You'd make a fearsome captain,' he laughed. 'But you'll make th'best one yet,' he murmured to his son.

'Come on, time he had a sleep and I could do with a lie down as well.'

'Mind if I lie with ya?'

'Only lie for now,' she said, regretfully.

'I know – I won't push it, luv.'

'I know,' she smiled, kissing him once more. 'Thank you.'

'My family,' Jack murmured as he handed his son back to Jenny and wrapped his arm possesively around her waist as they walked slowly back over the bridge to the house.

…

Jenny lay on her bed watching Jack as he hovered over the cradle containing their son, smiling at the scene.

'You're awake,' he smiled as he glanced up and noticed her watching him. 'Didn't disturb ya, did I?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I've been sleeping lightly the past couple of days, waiting for his lordship to wake, I suppose.'

'He's perfect,' Jack whispered as he took a last look at his son and re-joined his wife in bed, cuddling up to her.

'He is,' she smiled but with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

'Aye,' Jack nodded. 'John was perfect as well.'

'Thank you for giving him John's name. It means a lot to me.'

'I know, luv.'

'Oh!' Jenny exclaimed. 'I have something to tell you!'

'Oh gawd – what's happened now?'

'I think I can bring Farrier to you.'

'Eh? You _what_?' Jack sat up and stared down at Jenny. 'How?'

'You remember in San Juan when we met Malster and I thought I recognised his ship?'

'Aye…'

'It was the naval ship that Davy and I saw on the way there – that's why there was no sign of it when we neared San Juan.'

'How do you know an' how can ya deliver Farrier to me?'

'I invited Malster for tea, asked him if he'd be interested in joining the brotherhood. He's, hopefully, coming back here next week. He left the following morning and as the ship turned starboard, I recognised it as the Navy ship – same rigging and lines. He was also following the wake of another ship that had left Tortola not half an hour before.'

'It's not necessarily th'same ship – you saw the Navy ship at a distance with th'sun in yer eyes.'

'_Jack_…' she pressed. 'I'd stake my life on it.'

'Hmm… he's comin' back here?'

'Hopefully,' she nodded.

'Davy can look properly at th'ship when she berths, see if he recognises her as well,' Jack mused. 'Disguise, eh?'

'It seems that way. You'd never take them for Navy to look at them – but it _has_ to be.'

'Maybe…'

'Have you heard how the attack on Port Royal went?'

'Disasterously, if yer a pirate,' he sighed. 'Although th'Navy are down ter two ships now… why would he come out here then, an' attack pirate ships?' Jack murmured more to himself. 'Surely they're not _that_ stupid… unless…'

'Unless what?'

'Unless he doesn't want to _attack_ a ship, but take it over. What sort of ship left before them, do you know?'

'A two masted sloop,' Jenny informed him.

'Fast one then,' he pondered. 'Have ya told Condent?'

'Luke said not to. He reasoned that Condent would go after Malster and if it really is Farrier then he would be scared off.'

'Good man,' Jack chuckled. 'We'll make a pirate of him yet. All right – we'll see what next week brings. Good girl,' he smiled, leaning back down and kissing her deeply. 'I'm proud of ya,' he murmured between kisses.

…

Jack walked along the quiet deck of his ship, his son dozing in his arms. Many of the crew were still suffering the effects of wetting the baby's head the previous night, hence the lack of noise amongst the few on board.

'All this will be yours one day,' he murmured as he showed the three-day old child around. 'You'll be Captain Joshua Sparrow.' Jack stood by the helm and took a tiny hand, placing it on a spoke. 'You'll stand here an' guide th'_Pearl_ to new horizons – maybe places even I haven't been before. Th'whole world will be different by then. Who knows, ya might not be a pirate but a respectable seaman,' he sighed. 'Th'golden age of pirates is comin' to an end. We might defeat Beauchamp but it's getting' harder to fight th'Navy an' harder ter find easy targets ter hit, so if you don't want ter be a pirate, that's all right by me, my son.' Jack chuckled as Joshua grizzled and held him closer, jigging him up and down until he settled again then went and leaned against the capstan, staring out to sea with his son in his arms.

'If yer enemies could see ye now, they'd burst their sides laughing,' Shay teased as he climbed aboard and spied his friend.

'I know,' Jack lamented, smiling sheepishly. 'I never knew I would feel this way about my child.'

'Hmm,' the Irishman agreed. 'It's a love like no other.'

'Aye, that is is, young Mr. Connelly. You can have th'ship fer a week. I want to stay with Jen an' this one.'

'Eh?' Shay spluttered. 'Are ye sure?'

'Very,' Jack grinned. 'Ya know enough about captaining her now, an' th'crew will help ya out if needs be.'

'Bloody hell! I think I'll just sail around th'Virgin Isles fer th'next week then.'

'No ya bloody well won't!' Jack warned. 'You're not in any danger from th'Navy – even if Malster really is Farrier. I doubt he'd be foolish enough to attack anyone this close to getting to th'brotherhood.'

'Maybe yer right,' Shay agreed. 'Thank ye for trusting me this much.'

'Who'd have thought it, eh? That day ya tried ter rob me on th'road to Droitwich.'

'Aye,' Shay chuckled. 'I never imagined how much my life would change when I drew my dagger on ye.'

'Good job you were a rubbish footpad,' Jack teased.

'I'm a better pirate,' came Shay's riposte.

'That's true enough, an' you'll make a good caretaker until this one here is old enough ter take over.'

'I take it he'll be joinin' th'crew when he's older?'

'Aye, when he's about nine or ten.'

'An' any other sons ye might have?'

'Yes, them too,' Jack chuckled. 'A ship full o'Sparrers,' he laughed.

'An' Connelly's,' Shay chipped in. 'Gawd help th'seven seas!'

'You reckon yer Erin an' my Josh…?' Jack winked.

'Bleedin' hell, Jack! Yer marryin' them off already?' Shay spluttered. 'Although I have ter say, Patience has said much th'same thing,' he chuckled. 'Then added that it'd be over her dead body…'

'I'm sure that could easily be arranged,' Jack laughed, along with his friend. 'I better get this one back to his mother – she'll be goin' spare.'

'Probably enjoyin' th'peace an' quiet,' the younger man smiled. 'Heaven knows, she's not goin' ter get much now she's got Joshua.'

'She never had much anyway with me around,' Jack laughed as he made his way across the deck to where he had moored the smallest of the ship's boats. 'See ya later, _Captain_ Connelly,' he called as he carefully climbed down, clutching his precious bundle close to him.

'Bloody hell,' Shay swore, thinking he would never get used to the title as he looked around what was now his command, albeit temporarily.

…

Authors note:

Nightshade, whilst not fatal to adults, makes them very ill and a peculiar symptom in those poisoned by Belladonna or Nightshade is the complete loss of voice, together with frequent bending forward of the body. With thanks to Pendragginink for all her help on the subject…


	20. ‘We’re respectably married parents! We ...

I hate disclaimers…

With thanks to Rowenablue, ducky, Marzbar, Chelsey, Lip Butter (welcome back!), Mrs Depp, JHG, bauer4eva, A Depp Girl, Miss Sophia, RosePearl, Pendragginink, AJ-Sparrow and last but not least, Hils.

Pen, don't you trust me…? (puts on best angelic smile)

Thank you all for you compliments on coming up with the nightshade, but Pen has to have some of the credit as she pointed me in the right direction. Makes you wonder about her though…! (only teasing)

And finally, sorry for being a day late!

…

**Chapter Twenty: **. 'We're respectably married parents! We can't behave like that!'

**Eight days later**

George Farrier paced the deck of his ship, once again disguised as the pirate ship, _Voyager_, as they neared the harbour of Road Town. He had been eagerly anticipating meeting Jack Sparrow and weedling his way into the brotherhood. The thought of failure, of being found out, had not entered his mind once. He stared at the _Black Pearl_, anchored near the outcrop, and for a fleeting moment he imagined himself at the helm of the ship. '_No-one would escape me then_,' he thought wryly to himself, smiling at the irony of the fastest and most well-known pirate ship being used to hunt down pirates.

…

'Well, well,' Jack mused as he sat in the window of the sitting room, watching the disguised naval ship approach the harbour through his spyglass. 'So you've turned up then…?'

'First sign of madness,' Jenny teased as she entered the room having put Joshua down for a nap.

'I went mad years ago, as ya well know,' he chuckled, beckoning her over to join. 'He's here.'

'Who? Farrier?' she gasped, looking out of the window at the now familiar ship. 'It _is_ them, Jack.'

'I'll get Phillips ter have a looksee, savvy? But I must say, you're startin' to convince me…'

'Good, because I know I'm right,' Jenny insisted. 'Just promise me you won't meet up with him alone.'

'_Jen_,' Jack admonished gently. 'He won't be drawin' his sword on me - he wants to get to th'brotherhood, remember?'

'I don't care – just don't trust him.'

'I don't either, Navy or not,' he smiled, kissing her. 'Has th'little bugger settled?'

'Yes,' she chuckled. 'No doubt your father called you worse.'

'Aye,' Jack laughed. 'Much, much worse.'

'Deservedly as well, I'll bet,' Jenny teased, skipping away as Jack lunged playfully for her.

'I was a good boy,' he pouted, chasing her around the settee. 'Until I turned pirate that is,' he added with a wicked grin.

'Now you're a better boy,' his wife laughed, squealing as he dived over the seat and landed in front of her.

'You want me ter remind you how much of a better boy I am?' he growled, pulling her to him and kissing her hungrily.

'Yes please,' she gasped as she came up for air. 'I've missed you.'

'Not half as much as I've missed you,' Jack replied as he started undoing the laces at the front of her pale green dress.

'I hope no-one comes,' Jenny worried, looking towards the door into the hallway.

'I reckon I will fer starters,' he laughed, easing the dress from her shoulders and pulling it down her body, then making a start on her undergarments.

'_Jack_,' she giggled, hitting him playfully. 'You know what I mean.'

'Sod 'em if they do,' he shrugged, grinning gleefully as she finally stood naked before him. 'You've still got a belly!'

'Yes,' she smiled, running her fingers down the opening of Jack's shirt, savouring the feel of his skin. 'At least it won't get in the way now…'

'Are you goin' ter undress me or what?' he rumbled, eager to make love to his wife once more.

'I want to enjoy every moment,' Jenny smiled, brushing her lips across his collarbone.

'Ya mean ya didn't before!' he protested indignantly as he tangled his fingers through her hair, anchoring her to him.

'You know damn well I did,' she mumbled as her lips and tongue explored the top of his chest and worked upwards. 'And always will.'

'That's all right then,' he chuckled, shivering with pleasure as she sucked on the tender spot behind his ear. 'I see you haven't forgotten much…'

'It's all coming back to me,' Jenny grinned as her fingers finally worked on the few buttons that Jack had done up on his shirt. 'Do you have to wear that damned sash all the bloody time?' she lamented as she struggled with the knot.

'Of course I do,' he replied, batting her hands away and doing it himself. 'It's part of what makes me…'

'Captain Jack Sparrow,' she chorused with him.

'You takin' th'piss?' Jack growled, chasing Jenny around the room once more.

'No!' she shrieked, trying to dodge past him but finding herself falling down onto the settee instead. 'Cheat!'

'Pirate!' Jack grinned as he deftly undid his breeches and kicked them off. 'God, I've missed ya,' he growled as he lay on top of her. 'So very much…'

'Come and have me then,' she purred, guiding him to her entrance. 'We've a few weeks to catch up on.'

'That we have,' he smiled as he gently eased into his wife, sighing as her warm tunnel engulfed him. 'An' I'm still on shore leave fer another day or so…'

'I'm sure Shay could manage a while longer than that,' Jenny chuckled as she brought her legs across his back and started thrusting along his manhood.

'At this moment in time, he can have th'_Pearl_ until his nibs is old enough ter take over.'

'Can I have that in writing?' Jenny laughed, her laughter turning to moans as Jack took up the rhythm and began pumping into her.

'Written with my own blood,' he mumured huskily, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent.

'There no need to be so drastic,' she chuckled, using feather light touches to stroke his back until she cupped his buttocks in her hands and pulled him in harder. 'Please,' she groaned. 'Harder.'

'Your wish is my command,' Jack growled and began to thrust deeper into his wife, savouring every moment, every movement of her beneath him once more.

'Oh Jack…' Jenny moaned, clinging on to him as her need became more urgent. '_Jack_!' she screamed as her passion overflowed and her juices poured over his pulsating manhood until she was fully spent.

'I've missed ya so much,' he whispered as he looked down at her flushed face, brushing a damp tendril of hair from her eyes.

'I've…missed… you,' she gasped as she pushed back down his length. 'Now it's your turn.'

'That won't take long,' Jack grinned as he took up the pace again, until, with an almost agonised grunt, he poured his seed within her.

'Stay inside me a while,' Jenny begged, holding her husband tightly as he recovered.

'All right,' he agreed, lying on top of her but being careful not to press his full weight down. 'I reckon that's th'longest I've been without makin' love since…' Jack shook his head ruefully. 'I can't even remember,' he chuckled.

'That's down to your rum addled brain!' Jenny teased. 'And old age…'

'Oi! Any more of that, missy, an' I'll have yer down th'brig,' Jack threatened jokingly.

'You'll look after Joshua then?' she enquired innocently.

Jack eased himself up and looked down at Jenny, merriment dancing in his eyes. 'You always manage ter get me over a barrel, eh?' he grinned.

'No – that's one place I've never had you,' she pouted, the corners of her lips quivering as she tried to suppress a grin.

'Can still be arranged…' he suggested, wriggling his eyebrows.

'_Jack Sparrow_!' Jenny admonished playfully. 'We're respectably married parents! We can't behave like that!'

'We might be married parents,' Jack laughed. 'But we sure as hell are not respectable!'

'True,' she giggled. 'And there's an old barrel outside the kitchen door…'

'An' ya have th'nerve ter call _me_ incorrigible?' he exclaimed. 'I was a perfectly decent pirate before I met you, young lady.'

'And now you're perfectly _indecent_,' Jenny whispered huskily as she started to grind her hips, smiling seductively as she felt him start to harden inside her.

'Very, very indecent…' he rasped as he kissed her deeply.

…

'What shall I do about Farrier, if indeed that is who Malster really is?' Jack asked of Joshamee as they sat in the kitchen of the small house, which he and Scurvy Tom shared, drinking coffee. He had left Jenny asleep on the settee, and after making sure their son was all right, had walked down the winding path to seek out his former quartermaster.

'How do you mean?'

'Do I deal with him myself or bring Condent into it?'

'Not like you to be undecided,' Gibbs replied.

'I know,' Jack sighed. 'What if Jenny's wrong? I could risk makin' an enemy of him.'

'Davy thinks it could be the same ship as well,' his former quartermaster reminded him.

'Thinks… _maybe_… it's too hit an' miss fer my likin', Gibbs. I want definite proof.'

'You can't get it, not without searching his ship, so you'll have to go with Jen's instincts.'

'I could always play along, take him to th'next meetin' an' feed him false information,' Jack mused, tugging at his beard braids.

'You'd have to let th'others know – it'd be too risky otherwise.'

'Aye, an' there's th'small matter of him being around fer th'next three or four days. Then we'd have ter wait an' see if he takes th'bait – it might be a month or more before we could nail him. That's too long, he could get away an' I might never have another chance. _If_ it is Farrier…'

'There might be a way…' Joshamee pondered, lost in thought himself.

'Yes…' Jack prompted.

'It would involve getting Condent involved though.'

'D'ya want me on me knees pleadin' with ya, Gibbs?' Jack sniped.

'We could perhaps orchestrate a brawl, involving Malster's men. Whilst it's going on, some could slip aboard th'_Voyager_ and have a looksee.'

'What about those on watch? Unless… we create a distraction outside as well?'

'Such as?' Gibbs asked, although he had a feeling he knew what Jack had in mind.

'Maybe get a couple of ships ter fire blanks at each other – that'd get their attention long enough for someone to sneak into Malster's cabin an' have a look around.'

'It would mean bringing in more than Condent though.'

'Condent would tell them ter fire without revealin' why he wanted them to.'

'True,' Joshamee nodded. 'It could work.'

'It had better work as I can't see that anythin' else will,' Jack sighed ruefully. He had desperately wanted to be the one to capture or kill the Commodore's captain, just not this close to home. 'I'll put on double guard at home while it's goin' on.'

'Yes, we'll have the women and children at your house.'

'Aye. Get plenty of brooms in fer th'minx,' he chuckled. 'I'll call a ships meetin' for this afternoon. I want everyone there – Tom, Luke an' Fin included. We'll go over it in more detail then, savvy?'

'Aye, Cap'n,' the older man nodded, deferring to the other man automatically. 'I'll spread th'word around.'

'Discretely…' Jack reminded him.

'_Very_ discretely,' Gibbs agreed.

…

The deck of the _Black Pearl_ buzzed as Jack informed them of Jenny's suspicions and what he had planned.

'Are ya _sure_, Cap'n?' Andrew McCarrick asked, his eyes wide with astonishment.

'No, which is why we need ter sneak aboard th'_Voyager_ an' check, savvy? Some of you will be guardin' th'house with th'women an' children, some will be in th'town, causin' yer usual havoc,' Jack grinned. 'An' a couple will come with me to Malster's ship.'

Eager hands shot in the air, volunteering for the last proposal and slowly descended as Jack shook his head.

'I've already got in mind who I want ter come with me. Davy, Luke an' Pauly.'

'M-me?' Pauly Wilson stammered, unable to believe that his captain would trust him with such an important task when not so long ago, he was suspected as being a spy for the Navy.

'Aye, you, Mr. Wilson. Cookie, Pete, Drew, Shay, Fin, Gibbs an' Tom will be guardin' th'house.'

'Aye, Cap'n,' the designated men nodded, Shay and Finan relieved that they would be able to watch over their wives and children.

'Any questions?'

'Does Condent know about this?' came a voice from the lower rigging.

'Not yet, I'm just on my way ter see him now. I don't need ter remind ya that this goes no further than th'ship's rail. If Malster gets wind of this, we're finished before we've even started an' if he really is a pirate, then we'll have made an enemy.'

'_Another_ enemy,' Billy Wheeler quipped dryly.

'Yes, _another_ enemy – an' we can do without that right now. Off ya go an' if I find that anyone has blabbed, I'll flay yer skin myself, savvy?' Jack growled. 'Then feed ya to th'sharks…'

The crew dispersed in a sombre mood. They knew their captain wouldn't do such a thing, but the fact that he had threatened it brought home how seriously he was taking the matter.

…

'Jack!' Edmund Condent strode across the hall of his mansion and clapped his friend on the back. 'I hear congratulations are in order.'

'Aye,' Jack grinned, allowing himself to be ushered into Condent's study. 'A son.'

'So th'family name is safe then?' he chuckled. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

Jack sighed deeply, in two minds whether to tell his cohort or not. 'I think I may have some information…'

'Oh? What sort of information?'

'A while back, when we were still livin' on Nevis, Jenny and Davy Phillips, one of my crewmen, sailed ter San Juan to warn me about an extra ship and an increase in troops at Charlestown. On th'way they came across a Navy ship a few miles out an' th'sun was against them. Jenny swears blind that th'same ship was docked at San Juan as a pirate ship.'

'You mean they disguised the ship? So why are you telling me this now?'

'Because th'ship belongs to Henry Malster…'

'_The_ Henry Malster that is here an' is interested in joinin' th'brotherhood?'

'Aye,' Jack sighed. 'Th'one an' th'same.'

'You're not convinced…?'

'She could be mistaken – they weren't close enough ter see the naval ship properly, an' if she is…'

'And if she _isn't_…?' Condent put in. 'What about your crewman? Do (Does) he think it's th'same ship?'

'He says it could be, but he isn't certain.' Jack paced the floor, indecision gnawing away at him. 'What I was thinkin' of doin' was maybe orchestratin' a brawl with his men an' maybe a couple of ships havin' a mock fight to get th'attention of th'_Voyager's_ watch, then sneakin' aboard an' havin' a look around – what do ya reckon?'

'See if there's anythin' incriminatin' on board?'

'If they are Navy, there would have ter be uniforms, letter stamps, flags an' th'like,' Jack reasoned. 'If I could find definite proof, we could take him an' his crew out.'

'When were you hopin' to do this?' Condent asked, his mind already formulating a plan of action.

'Soon – maybe tomorrow night? I'd need you ter get a couple of ships to fire blanks at each other.'

'I'll see to it,' Edmund Condent nodded. 'But I want Malster myself if he is indeed Navy.'

'We have an accord,' Jack nodded, shaking his colleague's hand.

'I'll get things sorted an' come an' see you later – we can fine tune it then.' He led the way to the door, to show Jack out.

'Come fer supper. I'll drag my cook in ter prepare it or Jen'd have my hide,' Jack grinned.

'I look forward to it,' Condent smiled. 'Eight bells?'

'Eight bells'll be fine. See ya later,' he waved as he walked down the drive, then turned towards the town, keen for a drink.

…

'Captain Malster!' Jack called as he spied the man talking to another by the doorway of a tavern.

'Captain Sparrow!' Malster replied, throwing his arms open in greeting. 'Good to see you again.'

'Aye, you too,' Jack smiled, marvelling at his own acting skills. '_Should have been a performer_,' he mused to himself.

'Let me buy yer a drink.'

'Never one ter refuse,' he replied, following Malster into the tavern. 'I'll have an ale.'

'Ale,' Malster ordered from the barkeep. 'How is your good wife?'

'Fine,' Jack smiled noncommittally.

'Has she had th'baby yet?'

'Aye,' he nodded as he picked up the beaker from the bar. 'A son.'

'To sons an' heirs,' Malster toasted, raising his own beaker.

'Sons an' heirs,' Jack repeated. '_An' you go anywhere near my son an' heir an' I'll kill ya, Navy or not_,' he thought darkly, uncertain as to why he did not trust this man when he was not even sure that Jenny was right. 'One of my men is gettin' married next week an' th'crew are havin' a party tomorrow night. Would you an' yer crew be interested in joinin' in?'

'Thank you,' Malster beamed. 'As you well know, any excuse fer a booze-up,' he chuckled. 'Where will it be?'

'Th'Stag.'

'We'll be there,' he replied eagerly, reasoning that anything to get more affliated with Jack could only be a good thing.

…


	21. ‘Quietly does it, Captain Malster… or sh...

Cursed disclaimers!

With thanks to MarzBar, Rowenablue, Ducky, Chelsey, Hils, Mrs Depp, Mab (welcome! And thanks Hilly!), Lip Butter (faints!), A Depp Girl, RosePearl and Miss Sophia.

**Chapter Twenty-one: **'Quietly does it, Captain Malster… or should I say Captain _Farrier_?'

**The following evening**

'Be careful,' Jenny worried as she kissed Jack on the cheek. 'Don't take any risks.'

'I won't,' he assured her, kissing her forehead then nuzzling the top of Joshua's as he lay in his mother's arms. 'Keep them safe,' he instructed the men on guard duty. 'Anyone suspect, kill them, no questions, savvy?'

'Don't worry,' Shay nodded. 'No-one will get past _my_ house, let alone this far up.'

'You ready?' Jack enquired of Luke, Pauly and Davy.

'As we'll ever be,' Davy grinned. 'I can't wait fer this spyin' lark.'

'It isn't a lark, Phillips,' Jack growled. 'If I think that, you're not takin' this seriously enough…'

'I do, I do,' the crewman hurriedly assured his captain. 'Sorry…'

'Come on,' Luke urged, excited in spite himself. He had been surprised when Jack had named him for the mission, but had to admit to looking forward to it. It had been a while since he had seen any action of any kind.

'Good luck,' Patience called as the four men left the house.

'I just hope fer once, Jen's wrong,' Jack muttered more to himself.

'But you have a feeling that she isn't,' Luke replied, falling into step beside him as dusk drew in.

'Aye,' the pirate captain sighed. 'A soddin' dreadful feeling.'

…

Billy Wheeler eagerly accepted yet another mug of ale as it was pressed into his hands, nodding his thanks for the congratulations for his forthcoming 'nuptuals.' He glanced around the crowded bar, glad to see a number of unfamiliar faces amongst them, including Henry Malster. Jack had been worried that he would just have sent his men to the party without attending himself.

'You're _Black Pearl_ crew, aren't you?' Malster asked as Daniel Woods passed by with an empty pitcher.

'Aye, Cap'n Malster,' he nodded. 'Can I get yer a drink?'

'No, I'm fine thanks,' the older man smiled. 'Where's yer captain an' the rest of yer crew?'

'Some of th'crew were caught slackin' this afternoon an' th'captain is on board dishin' out their punishment,' he lied. 'Although I reckon missin' a piss up is punishment enough,' he grinned, slapping the pitcher on the bar. 'Fill it up, Rosie, there's a good girl.'

'Aye,' Malster chuckled. 'So Captain Sparrow won't be attendin' then?'

'Oh, aye,' Dan nodded. 'Once he feels th'men have been duly dealt with.'

'I look forward ter seein' him later then,' Malster smiled, clapping Dan on the back as he moved past him.

…

'Times like this, I wish I was still cursed an' could walk under water,' Jack sighed as he and the others waited none too patiently in the ships boat which was moored to the _Pearl_, ready to row the short distance across the harbour to Malster's ship, _Voyager_.

'You are joking?' Luke spluttered. 'There's no such thing as curses… is there?'

'Pity you can't go an' ask Governor Norrington if there's such things as curses,' Jack chuckled.

'Y-you were cursed?' Pauly gasped, his eyes wide in horror.

'Fer a time,' Jack nodded, jumping as a loud boom reverberated across the water. 'Guess we go,' he grinned, grateful that the waiting was over.

Pauly and Davy took up the oars and stroked them carefully through the water, so as not to draw any attention to themselves, although with the barrage of shots being fired from the two 'warring' pirate ships, it was highly unlikely that anyone would hear their approach.

'Good job they're firing blanks,' Luke observed as yet another boom sounded.

'I _hope_ they're firin' blanks,' Jack laughed. 'Easy does it, lads,' he urged as the neared their destination.

…

George Farrier looked around the brawling bar room anxiously, dodging as someone swung a punch at him. '_Something's not right_,' he thought to himself. '_It's almost as if…as if the guns were a signal_.' A small part of his mind had thought it strange that the brawling started almost as soon as the sound of a ship's gun reached the tavern but he had not had time to ponder it fully thanks to having to defend himself from fighting men. But now he found himself backed into an empty booth, save the tavern's whores who were taking refuge from the fighting. He took a chair and hurled it through a window, scrambling out. '_Get to the ship_,' he told himself, running hard down the street towards the docks, praying that he would not lose any men. He could not afford the loss, with some of his crew taking the captured pirate ship back to Port Royal, leaving him with the bare bones to sail HMS _Adventurer_.

…

Pauly Wilson took the mooring line and tied it around the rudder chain, well above the water line, then the four men carefully climbed up until they reached the stern windows of the captain's cabin.

'Break th'window on my mark,' Jack ordered Davy, waiting until he saw a flash from the muzzle of one of the fighting ship's cannons. 'Now!'

Davy smashed through the window, the sound of the cannon fire masking the sound of breaking glass, and he felt about for the latch inside, opening the window and scrambling in, looking around in case there was someone in the cabin. 'All clear,' he hissed, moving so that his cohorts could join him.

'Search for anythin' that suggests they're Navy,' Jack whispered, fearful of the crew on the main deck, just beyond the cabin doors. 'Or just anythin' that looks suspicious, savvy?'

The four men tried various chests and trunks in the dim light of the cabin, cursing occassionally to find yet another of them locked.

'What're we goin' ter do?' Pauly asked worriedly. 'We can't get into nothin' at all.'

Jack fished about in his pocket, pulling out a long thin piece of metal. He inserted it into a lock in a large desk in the middle of the cabin, fiddling about until he felt it spring. 'Gotcha,' he murmured, pulling the drawer open and rifling through some papers. He took a bundle of them to the window to get a better look by the moonlight.

'Well?' Luke urged. 'Is there anything amongst them?'

…

George Farrier panted with exersion as he rowed hard to his ship. He cursed as he looked up at the deck and was unable to see any crewmen on watch. '_Bloody fools are watching the action_,' he thought darkly. '_I'll give them plenty of action when I catch hold of them_.'

'Captain approaching!' he called as he neared the hull. 'Where are you, you imbeciles?'

'Cap'n?' came a voice from the deck. 'Right here, Sir.'

'Bloody hell,' muttered another, casting an anxious glance at his crewmates. 'We're in for it now…'

'Take this bloody line then,' Farrier shouted, hurling the mooring line to the deck and climbing on board once the boat was secure.

'What the hell is going on?' he demanded, looking from one shamefaced man to another angrily. 'Well?'

…

'Voices!' Luke hissed.

'Sounds like Malster,' Davy added, making to go back out of the window.

'Hide,' Jack told them coolly. 'I'll deal with Malster…'

'Eh?'

'Do it!' he ordered, hurrying to hide behind the door as he saw a figure approaching the cabin. 'But cover me, just in case.' Jack drew his pistol and cocked it, aiming at the person as they entered the cabin.

'Wha…?'

'Do not make a sound,' Jack warned as the captain of _Voyager_ loomed large in the doorway. 'You're covered from all angles…' He dragged the man into the cabin, nodding at Luke to lock the doors.

'What th'hell are you playin' at, Sparrow?'

'Quietly does it, Captain Malster… or should I say Captain _Farrier_?' the pirate enquired.

'I have no idea what you are on about,' Farrier hissed, hoping to fib his way out of trouble. 'I'll call my men…'

'Go on,' Jack shrugged. 'There are more of us than there are of you,' he lied. 'You very nearly did it, didn't you?' he chuckled sardonically. 'But this… this changes _everything_…' Jack held up a letter and waved it in front of Farrier's nose.

'Give that to me!' Farrier blanched as he realised what the letter was. 'It has nothing to do with you.'

'Ah, but it does. You've killed friends of mine, family of my crewmen – it has everything ter do with me.'

'No,' Farrier whispered hoarsly. 'I beg of you…'

'Too late for that,' Jack snapped. 'I have a family to protect and you an' the fuckin' Navy are not goin' to harm them, savvy?'

'I promise not to attack you or your family. I'll offer amnesty.'

'I wouldn't trust your word if you said black was white,' Jack sneered. He grabbed Farrier by the collar and spun him to face the door, his pistol pointing at the naval man's head. 'Luke, open it.'

'Aye, Cap'n,' Luke replied, throwing back the bolts and pushing the door open.

'Nice an' gentle,' Jack growled softly, giving his nemesis a shove with his free hand.

'Captain?' one of the Navy crew gasped as he saw his superior walk slowly out of his cabin with a figure behind him holding a pistol against his head.

'Back off,' Farrier ordered.

'An' drop yer weapons,' Davy added as he and the others came onto the deck, their own weapons drawn.

'Do it,' Jack snapped as the naval men complied and their pistols and short swords clattered to the deck and were quickly gathered up by the pirates.

'Now shoot them,' Jack ordered coolly. The three men looked at their captain in shock, knowing such an order was out of character for him, but they obeyed grimly, despatching the helpless men rapidly.

'There was no need for that!' Farrier gasped.

'Better a quick shot to th'head than what those on shore would have done,' Jack growled as he made for the side, where the ship's boat was moored. 'Phillips, light a torch an'wave it towards shore, show Condent that it _is _th'Navy.'

'What are you going to do with me?' Farrier demanded, wondering if he would be able to escape somehow when he climbed down to the boat, sighing with bitter disappointment when Pauly Wilson and Luke climbed down ahead of him.

'Never you mind,' Jack snarled, giving him another shove towards the rail. 'Go on,' he urged. 'Get in th'boat.'

George Farrier climbed down with a heavy heart. He had a feeling he knew what Jack had in mind and cursed himself for being too arrogant in thinking he could get away with fooling the pirate.

'What are you going to do with the letter?' he asked once Jack had settled himself in the boat and the crew started rowing to shore.

'Guess?' Jack sneered, patting the pocket where the letter was safely tucked away.

'And my crew in the town?'

'Most probably dead by now,' the pirate captain shrugged. 'Th'torch was a signal ter kill your crew.'

'_How_?' Farrier worried. 'We have used this method for years and never been caught out – how the hell did you find out?'

'Someone with a very sharp eye,' Jack grinned. 'Saw yer ship as Navy and recognised it when they saw it here.'

'They must know their ships then,' Farrier sighed. 'I commend your crewman,' he smiled sadly.

'I'll let them know,' Jack acknowledged.

'Look, Captain Sparrow, I feel I have come to know you over these past few months, as I asked around about you. You are not a vicious man – let me go, for heaven's sake! You know what they'll do to me,' he pleaded, jerking his head towards the shore.

'I've learned a lot about you,' Jack shrugged. 'I know that you are a past master at deceit and therefore I couldn't trust a word you said, even if I had wanted you to live - which I don't, incidentally. Much as it galls me ter say it, _you're_ good at what _you_ do and I can't have that.'

'Then kill me now and have done with it.'

'Ha! And have the pirate fraternity wanting my guts fer garters? I don't think so…' Jack looked around as they neared the shore, unsurprised to see a welcoming party, with Edmund Condent at the head, waiting for them. 'Ya'd best prepare yourself,' he smiled thinly. 'Perhaps now you know how a pirate feels when he's walkin' to th'gallows…'

'Get th'bastard out!' Condent snarled as they drew alongside the wharf, watching as his men hauled Farrier bodily from the boat and dragged him along the street towards the town.

'What are ya goin' to do with him? Kill him yourself or turn him over to th'mob?' Jack enquired.

'I'll see what information I can find out from him then let the men have their sport. I'll send someone over to th'ship and rifle his cabin.'

'I don't think so,' Jack retorted. 'I took th'ship – it's mine. I'm postin' a watch on board tonight then you an' me can go through his papers tomorrow, savvy?'

'Aye,' Condent sighed, thinking that it had been worth a try. 'I'd better go an' make sure that lot don't get a head start on th'bastard,' he chuckled. 'Good work, Jack. I look forward ter goin' through his effects.'

'See ya tomorrow,' Jack nodded, not wanting to bear witness to the likely violent and gruesome death of the naval captain, preferring to kill a man quickly in cold blood than tear him apart limb from limb. From the amount of blood and gore on the quayside, those ashore had already met their fates.

'You an' Pauly go an' see who ya can round up,' Jack instructed Davy Phillips. 'Make sure they're capable of watch duties, then head back to th'_Voyager_ an' guard it – shoot first, ask later if necessary, savvy?'

'Aye, Cap'n,' the crewman nodded, grabbing Pauly Wilson by the arm and sprinting the way Condent and his men had gone.

'Back home?' Luke enquired, sharing Jack's distaste of what was about to happen.

'Aye,' Jack sighed. 'Fast as you like, eh?'

…


	22. ‘We’ll be callin’ ye Commodore before lo...

I own nothing named in the film and everything _not _named!

With thanks to ducky, Chelsey, MarzBar, Josette (welcome!), Pendragginink, RosePearl, A Depp Girl, Miss Sophia, Captain-Ammie (welcome!), Mrs Depp, and of course, Hils.

Pen, thank you for the funny reviews and constructive criticism. It _really_ does help when people point things out.

RosePearl, of course I got Rosie the barmaid from you-know-where! ;)

Apologies for the delay in uploading. Every time I tried to log in, I got the server error 503 message!

…

**Chapter Twenty-two: **'We'll be callin' ye Commodore before long,'

Jenny looked round as the sounds of rioting from Road Town drifted into the kitchen of her home, where she and her friends were sitting and talking. 'I hope the men are all right,' she worried. 'I hope _Jack's_ all right.'

'I'd stick ter worrin' about th'men, if I were you,' Patience remarked. 'Jack Sparrow is a past master at lookin' after himself.'

'I know,' Jenny sighed. 'But it's my job to worry,' she smiled, shrugging ruefully.

'I'm sure he'll fine fine,' Sive sympathised, frowning as the noise seemed to get louder. 'I think Patience could be right in worryin' about the men more, though.'

'You all right, ladies?' Pete Symmonds enquired as he came into the kitchen in search of food.

'We're fine,' Jenny replied unconvincingly.

'Don't worry,' the big man smiled. 'I've known th'captain do far more dangerous, an' if I might say, _stupid_, things than this,' he assured her. 'He'll be all right.'

'Well, stupid an' Sparrow go hand in hand,' Patience sniped dryly, winking at her friend.

'It's a good job I know you don't mean it,' Jenny smiled, jumping up from the chair as she heard voices in the hallway. 'Jack?' she called, hurrying from the kitchen.

'Ello, luv,' he grinned, swinging her around as she threw herself into his arms. 'Missed me?'

'I'm just glad you're safe. Where are the others?' she asked, wondering why only Luke had returned with him.

'Roundin' th'crew up. John, I want you, Pete an' Drew back down th'docks. They _were_ Navy,' Jack sighed. 'I want a guard on th'_Pearl_ an' a guard on th'_Voyager_, which is now _my_ ship.'

'_Two_ ships?' Shay enquired. 'We'll be callin' ye Commodore before long,' he joked.

'Let's go in th'sittin' room an' I'll tell you all what happened.' Jack lead the way into the large sitting room, where Joshamee and Tom were already waiting.

'So I was right,' Jenny murmured. 'What will happen to Farrier? I thought you'd be in town looking for him.'

'He came back to th'ship. I reckon he sussed out what was goin' on. It was just a matter of dispatchin' his watchmen an' takin' him ashore ter Condent. He passes his commendation to ya fer knowin' your ships,' Jack smiled at his wife.

'And I've sent him, and no doubt his crew, to a horrible death,' she shuddered, pulling her shawl about her.

'An' what about th'horrible deaths he's dealt ter pirates, ter th'people of Tortuga, eh?' came Patience's riposte.

'She's right,' Jack reasoned. 'He had ter be stopped before he reached _us_, savvy?'

'Couldn't you have killed him yourself, a shot to the head?' Jenny implored, tears springing up in her eyes as she tried not to imagine what was happening to the naval captain at that very moment.

'I promised him ter Condent,' Jack shrugged, moving to his wife and putting his arms around her. 'I'm sorry, luv. I know you don't like this sort of business. Why don't ya go ter bed, eh?'

'No,' Jenny snarled, pulling away from him. 'Don't treat me like a child, just because I have feelings.'

'Come on, pet,' Joshamee smiled, taking her by the arm and leading her to the settee. 'I'll fetch you a brandy, hmm?'

'Thank you,' she smiled, feeling angry and embarrassed for creating a scene. 'Go on,' she told Jack.

'I found this,' the captain of the _Black Pearl_ informed those in the room, holding up a letter, which he had retrieved from a pocket inside his coat.

'An' what is that?' Shay enquired. 'Instructions from th'Admiralty?'

'No,' Jack chuckled. 'Although that would have been good as well. It's a letter – a love letter. I'll read it out ter ya.' He cleared his throat dramatically and stood in the middle of the room as he unfolded the damning piece of paper.

'_My dearest George,_

_I am writing to beg you to reconsider your decision that you spoke of the other evening. I am bereft without you and keep thinking of the many happy years we spent together, in spite of the fear of discovery._

_Port Royal has no social scene worth its name and I miss your companionship. Your wry humour has seen me through many a dull dinner party. I understand your unease at the closeness of society here, but as you know of old, my servants are discrete and loyal – they would never utter a word to anyone._

_I beg you, do not cast aside what we have shared._

_Yours,_

_Elias_.'

'They were _lovers_?' Jenny gasped, staring at Jack in astonishment.

'Aye,' he nodded. 'So it would seem.'

'Article twenty nine,' Joshamee nodded. 'What are you goin' to do with it?'

'What's Article twenty nine?' Finan enquired.

'An order of death as punishment for the un-natural and detestable sin of buggery or sodomy with man or beast,' Luke quoted, knowing the naval articles off by heart.

'Ah,' Fin nodded. 'So…?'

'So I copy this letter an' go an' pay our dear Elias a little visit.'

'_Jack_!' Jenny shrieked, jumping from the sofa and nearly spilling the brandy that Joshamee had provided for her. 'You can't go to Port Royal!'

'Why not?' Jack shrugged unconcerned. 'Jen, this will finish him,' he reasoned. 'We won't have ter worry about him any more.'

'Can't you send him the copy with a letter, saying that you have the original?' she argued, her eyes beseeching him.

'I could,' Jack nodded. 'But I'm not goin' to…' He put his arms around his wife once more. 'I want him ter _know_ I mean it. I want him ter look in my eyes an' see that I mean it, savvy?'

Jenny sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing further now that he had made his mind up. 'When will you be going?'

'As soon as I've sorted th'crews out for th'two ships. I'll have ter take on more men,' he mused with a grin. 'Two ships… not even Barbossa quite managed that.'

'Does that mean you're not giving it up?' Jenny asked in a small voice, fearful that he would renege on his promise.

'I'll give it up,' Jack assured her, smiling. 'An' sit back rakin' in th'profit of two ships.'

'I'll be willin' to give you a hand on board,' Joshamee offered. 'Just until you've got everything sorted.'

'Thanks, Gibbs,' Jack nodded. 'I'll take you up on that.'

'Guess that means double shifts fer ye an' me on th'boat,' Finan grinned to Scurvy Tom who had been sitting quietly, listening to all that had gone on.

'Aye, he'll do anythin' ter get out of fishin' duties,' Tom chuckled, nodding towards his friend.

'I think I'll retire, if nobody minds,' Jenny apologised to the people in her sitting room. 'You stay,' she told Jack. 'You have a lot to sort out.'

'I'll go an' make sure th'watches are sorted an' be back as quickly as I can, savvy?'

'Yes,' Jenny nodded, kissing his cheek. 'I'll probably be asleep when you return.'

'I'll come with ye,' Shay announced. 'I'll see ye later,' he told Patience. 'Will ye be all right stayin' here tonight?'

'We'll be fine, just make sure ya stay out of trouble, ya hear?'

'Loud an' clear,' the Irishman smiled as he made for the door.

'Kiss Joshua a kiss fer me,' Jack smiled as he joined his friend.

'I will,' Jenny promised. 'Stay out of trouble.'

'Of course,' he called back, laughing. 'I _always_ stay out of trouble.'

'Hmmm,' Jenny murmured to herself. 'Are you sure you all don't mind my going to bed now?' she asked those still remaining in her kitchen. 'Shall I show you to your rooms?'

'Fer gawds sake!' Patience rolled her eyes. 'I think we know our way around th'place by now, with all th'traipsin' up an' down the stairs we've done after th'children.'

'True,' Jenny smiled. 'Goodnight,' she said, as she made her way to the door.

'Night, an' stop yer worrying.'

…

Jack crept carefully across the bedroom floor some three hours later, trying not to wake either his wife or his infant son.

'Jack?' Jenny hissed fearfully in the dark. 'Is that you?'

'Aye, luv,' he whispered. 'Sorry.'

'I haven't really slept,' she admitted. 'I've been listening out for you. Is everything all right?'

'Fine. Most of th'crew managed ter stay reasonably sober, so I've got watches on both ships,' he told her as he undressed in the dark. 'I went ter see Condent afterwards.'

'Is Farrier dead?'

'Aye,' he sighed. 'I don't want you ter blame yourself,' he said as he climbed into the bed beside her.

'I'm not… not really. It's just I can imagine what they did to him before he died.'

'I had a friend once, years ago, who was caught and hanged. Th'only problem was, th'hangman didn't do his job properly an' Frank took all of half an hour ter die. So I'm afraid I don't have much sympathy fer th'likes of Farrier.' Jack wound an arm around his wife and pulled her to him, holding her closely whilst stroking her back absently.

'I just wish you hadn't promised him to Condent,' she whispered. 'At least you would have been compassionate.'

'I had to, Jen. He might not have co-operated an' then we could have lost Farrier.'

'And then we would have had to move _again_,' Jenny sighed.

'Exactly,' Jack agreed. 'An' we are _not_ doin' that ever again.'

'No,' she shook her head vigorously against his chest. 'We are not!' Jenny groaned as Joshua started to grizzle in the crib made by the ship's carpenter, Josh Browning.

'Bring him in with us,' Jack suggested. 'We can all sleep then, eh?'

'All right,' Jenny agreed, climbing out of bed and finding her way in the dark to the crib on the other side of the hexagonal windows. 'Good job I know the way,' she chuckled, making her way back again with her precious bundle in her arms

'You'll have ter keep a low lamp lit. Don't want ya fallin' over, especially with Joshua in yer arms.'

'I will,' she replied as she placed the infant on to the mattress beside Jack and climbed in carefully.

Jack wrapped an arm around his wife, encompassing their son between them. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you,' Jenny smiled, reaching over and kissing his head. 'Both of you.'

'Aye,'he nodded. 'Both of ya…'

…

**Four days later**

'Shay!'

Shay Connelly spun around at the sound of someone calling his name, smiling as he recognised Thomas Price from the part of the brotherhood who had sided with Jack, striding along the cobbled street towards him.

'Thomas,' he grinned, waving in welcome. 'What brings ye here?'

'Is it true? About Farrier?' the older man enquired, fidgeting nervously.

'Aye,' Shay nodded, frowning. 'Why, what's up?'

'I need ter see Jack, urgently, like.'

'I see… might I ask what about?'

'Yer can ask, but ya won't get an answer – not here,' Price snapped. 'Where does he live?'

'I'll go an' fetch him an' meet ye in th'Stag,' the Irishman offered, knowing his friend's reluctance for anyone just showing up at the door.

'All right,' his companion sighed heavily. 'I suppose it'll have ter do.'

'See ye in half an hour?'

'Aye – tell him it's urgent.'

…

'What is so important that yer dragged me away from my home an' family?' Jack drawled as he crossed the floor of the tavern with Shay, and sat opposite Thomas Price who was seated in a private booth, a pitcher and two empty mugs waiting for his guests on the table.

'I-I need yer h-help,' Price stuttered, looking about nervously. 'Farrier _is_ dead, isn't he?'

'Aye,' Jack confirmed as he poured himself and Shay an ale. 'I saw his body – or what was left of it, th'night he was killed. Now what's wrong?'

'Promise yer won't tell, like? Th'others. _Promise_!'

'Which others?' Jack sighed with exasperation, glancing at Shay who shrugged his shoulders.

'Roberts an' Tew. Even Condent. Promise yer won't say anythin' ter them.'

'About what?' Shay asked. 'What sort of trouble are ye in?'

'He took my wife. They came ter our house an' took my wife an' gaoled her,' Price babbled.

'Who took yer wife?' Jack frowned. 'Farrier?'

'Aye,' the older man nodded. 'We live in Tortuga, as yer know. They came an' took her one night when I was at sea.'

'How d'ye know?' Shay wondered. 'An' _why_?'

'Our neighbour told me when I returned. I found out why when Rebecca Tyler paid me a visit.'

'Aye?' Jack queried. 'Why doesn't _that_ surprise me? She works, or rather _worked_, for Farrier, didn't she?'

'Y-yes,' Price stammered. 'I was told I had to give her information about the breakaway group an' our activities or Beth'd be hanged as a pirate. _Please _helpme.'

'What do you want me ter do?'

'Rescue her. Ya broke yer missus from th'fort, yer can do th'same fer my Beth. I'll pay yer well…' he offered desperately.

'Bloody hell,' Jack swore, stroking his beard braids. 'You want me ter break your wife from Port Royal?'

'Yes.'

'Bang goes sneakin' in an' out again,' Shay sighed, for that was what he and Jack had been planning on doing with the letter.

'Ya'll do it?' Price asked hopefully.

'It'll need a bit of workin' out,' Jack mused. 'But we can't let yer wife rot in that rat infested hell-hole. Aye, we'll do it,' he nodded, raising his mug of ale in toast.

'Y-you w-will…?' Price gaped. 'You _will_?'

'How?' Shay queried.

'Don't know yet,' Jack mused, lost in thought. 'As I say, it'll take a bit of workin' out. But I will need your help,' he told Price.

'Of course, anythin' yer want me ter do, I will.'

'What I do know is, we'll need _Voyager_ manned,' Jack decided.

'We're goin' ter attack Port Royal?' Shay asked, his eyes wide in astonishment.

'No, just make sure Captain Groves an' his men are kept busy at sea. Shay, we sail to San Juan th'day after tomorrow, savvy?'

'Aye, aye, Cap'n,' the younger man deferred. 'I'll go an' let th'crew know.'

'An' I'll let my wife know,' Jack sighed, knowing the honeymoon he had enjoyed with his family was well and truly over.

…

Jack looked at the men he had called into his cabin on the _Black Pearl _and glanced at Shay, a half smile playing on his lips. He stood and paced the deck, his hands clasped solemnly behind his back.

'As you all know, we now have two ships,' he began. 'An' we're sailin' ter San Juan tomorrow to pick up more crew for _Voyager_. We have decided,' he said, nodding towards Shay. 'That John, you will be captain of _Voyager_…'

'_What_?' the burly man exclaimed, looking at Jack in shock.

'You will, of course, sail under my colours and give me a percentage of yer plunder.'

'A-aye…' he stammered. 'Thank you.'

'Bisi, you will be his quartermaster,' Jack smiled, glad of the day the former slave joined his ship.

'Thank you, Cap'n, suh,' the black man grinned, winking at John.

'That means that Pete, you will be quartermaster of th'_Pearl_.'

'Bloody hell,' Pete Symmonds muttered under his breath. 'Thanks Cap'n, Shay,' he nodded.

'We'll split th'crew half an' half until we get to San Juan, then hopefully we should both be fully manned,' Jack told his men.

'What will we be doin' afterwards?' Olabisi enquired.

'Sailin' to Port Royal, getting' th'Commodore off our backs an' springin' a woman from gaol.'

'Is that all?' Pete quipped with a grin. 'Who's th'woman?'

'Any more of yer cheek an' I'll demote ya to cabin boy,' Jack warned with an equally wide grin on his face. 'Th'woman is Beth Price, Thomas's missus. Farrier and Beauchamp took her prisoner ter force Price to pass on information about th'brotherhood.'

'Th'bastards!' John spat. 'Who was Price passin' the information on to?'

'Rebecca Tyler,' Shay put in. 'Never did trust her.'

'Me neither,' Jack agreed. 'An' with good reason it seems. Fortunately, with th'brotherhood splittin' up, an' nothin' being decided at th'last meeting with Roberts an' Tew, Thomas didn't have much ter pass on.'

'Thank the gods for that,' Bisi sighed with relief. 'Not that it matters any more. Which men are goin' ter which ship, suh?'

That's somethin' we'll sort out when everyone's on board. Now I suggest ya all go an' collect yer things an' take them to yer relevant quarters.' Jack chuckled to himself as the three men dashed for the door, then looked out at the schooner, _Voyager_, which was berthed besides the _Black Pearl_ just off the outcrop. He had men working on specific modifications to the ship, which he hoped would make her faster and had intended sailing her to San Juan himself to get a feel for her and see what else might possibly be done. John Williams, he thought, could wait a while longer for his command.

…


	23. ‘Nobody likes spies and infiltrators…’

Can I _please _have him? Gah!

With thanks to Chelsey, Rowenablue, MarzBar, Ducky, Miss Sohpia, RosePearl, Captain Ammie, A Depp Girl and of course Hils.

Where are the rest of you:(

…

**Chapter twenty-three:** 'Nobody likes spies and infiltrators…' 

**San Juan**

Jack paced along the row of men, standing on the quayside of San Juan harbour, nodding to one or two with whom he was acquainted. He was pleased with the amount of volunteers wanting to crew for him, but reckoned that at least half of those standing before him would not be picked. Only the best would ever do for him and his ship.

'_Ships_,' he reminded himself with a chuckle, drawing nervous glances from a couple of men. Jack broke away from the line and took Shay, who had been following him, to one side and the two men conferred with heads bowed for a number of minutes until they were agreed on whom to choose. Jack watched as Shay undertook the duty to inform the selected men and commiserate with those who had lost out and grinned, knowing that his gut feeling about picking the young Irishman for acting captain was indeed the correct one, and that his beloved _Pearl_ would be in safe hands.

'On to Port Royal?' Joshamee Gibbs asked as he approached.

'No, Tortuga first,' Jack informed him. 'From what Thomas Price has said, it's startin' ter pick up there again now, an' I want th'pirates to know there's a spy in th'camp.'

'You're going to tell them about Rebecca?' the older man gasped.

'Aye,' Jack nodded gravely. 'If she's prepared to sell th'brotherhood out ter Beauchamp, who knows who she'll sell out next time, an' to whom.'

'Fair enough,' Gibbs agreed. 'I hadn't thought of it like that,' he admitted. 'I still can't believe that a young slip of a girl could do something like that.'

'Now yer know why I can count those I truly trust on one hand. But now, we still need at least twenty more men, so move yer ample arse an' find me some, eh?'

'Aye, Cap'n,' Joshamee grinned, taking the insult as lightly as it was intended. 'But we might be able to get some more in Tortuga?'

'We might,' Jack agreed. 'But I'd rather get th'majority here, just in case. Ya never know who's in Tortuga these days.'

…

**Three days later**

'Bloody hell!' John Williams exclaimed as he looked out on the mostly re-built pirate town. 'They've been busy…'

'Haven't they just,' Jack grinned in wonderment. 'I'd never have believed it. Haul in sail,' he ordered the crew. 'An' drop anchor.'

'Do we have shore leave?' Billy Wheeler asked hopefully. He had missed the charms of Scarlett and looked forward to seeing her again.

'Aye, but just for tonight. We leave th'day after tomorrow, savvy?'

'Aye, aye, Cap'n,' the young crewman grinned, winking at his mates.

'But first, Mr. Wheeler, you an' Ben can row me an' Pete ter shore. I have some business to attend.'

'Rebecca?' John asked.

'Rebecca,' Jack confirmed. 'Let's just hope she doesn't recognise th'_Voyager_.'

'I doubt many women have got Jenny's eye fer ships,' John chuckled.

'No,' Jack smiled. 'I taught her well.'

'Aye,' not just in recognisin' ships…' came an anonymous voice from the rigging.

'Any more of that and you'll be hanging from that rigging,' Jack growled, glaring angrily up at the wires.

'Lower the boat,' Joshamee ordered, hoping to distract from the situation.

'Aye, Mr. Gibbs,' nearby crewmen chorused, hurrying to lower the ships boat ready to take their captain and quartermaster ashore.

'Gibbs, you have command. This won't take long.'

'Aye, Captain. Good luck.'

…

'Jack!' Rebecca Tyler beamed, hastening from behind the bar to greet him as he and Pete Symmonds strode across the floor. 'Long time no see.'

'I've been busy,' Jack shrugged non-committally. 'Have you got a moment?'

'Fer you? Any time,' she smiled seductively. 'But don't yer think a moment will be too short?'

'Not for what I have in mind,' Jack informed her, following as she lead the way to a back room.

'Ooh, that sounds serious. Problems?'

'You could say that,' he replied grimly as he shut the door behind himself, leaving Pete outside to stand guard. 'Nobody likes spies and infiltrators…'

'Indeed not,' she gasped. 'Are there spies about still? I thought that had been dealt with when Bleddri was taken.'

'Yes, but another took his place, didn't you, Rebecca?'

'Me? _Me_? You _are_ joking?'

'Don't take me for a fool,' Jack snapped. 'I know damned well that you are a spy for Farrier.'

'I'd sure as hell like to see your proof,' she snarled.

'I can easily fetch Thomas Price in here and get him to confirm what he told me, about how his wife is being held in Port Royal and how he has to report any news to you.'

Rebecca blanched slightly as she regarded Jack. 'What do you want from me?' she asked eventually.

'I'd like ter know why you did it, for a start?'

'Do ya know how little money yer earn from whorin' or bar work? Barely enough ter keep body an' soul together.'

'Th'other girls manage it,' Jack growled. 'They don't betray people to their worst enemies.'

'That's up ter them,' the young woman shrugged. 'So, what _do_ yer want with me?'

'I should turn you over to th'pirates,' he warned. 'Let them do to you what those in Tortola did to Farrier…'

'_What_?' she gasped, fear showing in her eyes for the first time.

'But I'm not a callous man,' he went on. 'So you can either come with me and I sell you into servitude, or you can face the mob. But if you do come with me an' I _ever_ see your face in a pirate town again, I _will_ kill you.'

'You don't leave me with a lot of choice, do ya?' Rebecca snapped, glaring hatefully at him.

'You're expecting sympathy?' Jack asked sarcastically. 'I wouldn't be holding your breath then…'

'Can I get some things together?'

'No. You're coming _now_. Pete!' he called. 'We're leaving,' he informed the newly promoted quartermaster of the _Black Pearl_ as he opened the door and entered the room.

'Aye, Cap'n. Come on, ya slapper,' the burly man growled, giving Rebecca a shove towards the door. 'Yer just want ter hope that word hasn't already spread,' he warned. 'I might not be able ter fend them all off…'

Rebecca Tyler stomped along the corridor and across the floor of the Faithful Bride, avoiding the stares from onlookers.

'Ere, Sparrer. What's goin' on?' Francine asked from the lap of a punter. 'An' how's Patience?'

'You'll hear what's goin' on soon enough,' Jack informed her. 'But fer th'foreseeable future, you're runnin' th'show, savvy?'

'_Me_?' she squeaked with surprise as she leapt off the pirate's lap. 'Runnin' th'Bride? Bleedin' hell!'

An' Patience is fine,' Jack added as he headed out the door. 'I'll tell her ya said 'Hello'.'

'Ta!' Francine yelled back gleefully. 'Ta very much, Sparrer – I always did like ya!'

'At least someone's happy,' Pete chuckled dryly, gripping his prisoner's arm a little tighter as she stumbled.

'So where _exactly_ are yer takin' me?' Rebecca asked sourly, trying to shake her arm free but giving up as the pirate's grip began to hurt.

'I have a friend who has a friend who deals with bonded women. I'm sure between them, they'll find a place fer ya soon enough.'

'Bastard,' she muttered under her breath.

'At least I don't betray people,' came Jack's riposte.

'An' you've never done what yer had ter do at whatever cost?' the young woman snarled, rounding on Jack. 'You've never used people ter get what yer want?'

'I've never passed on information that has sent my fellow pirates to their deaths.'

'I'm not a pirate,' she reminded him petulantly.

'Neither is Beth Price,' Jack all but shouted, drawing curious glances from people in the street.

'I reckon we should just tell everyone what's she's done an' let them deal with her,' Pete suggested, wanting nothing better than to be first in line.

'I'm sorely tempted,' Jack sighed. 'But I gave her a choice an' I'm a man of my word…'

'Pity,' Pete grumbled, pushing the woman once more. 'Get a move on before th'Captain changes his mind.'

'So how did yer find out? Price, I suppose?' she sniped.

'No. Price came to us _after_ Farrier was killed. You can spend yer days as a skivvy tryin' to figure it out, eh?' Jack chuckled.

'Got the fuckin' whore then?' Billy called as the group came into view from where he and Ben were waiting by the ship's boat.

'I thought you were turnin' her over, Cap'n?' Ben queried.

'No, I'm far too kind hearted fer that!' Jack sighed threatrically. 'She can work her fingers to th'bone instead.'

'_On board_?' Billy exclaimed.

'Nah, young Mr. Wheeler. In servitude.'

'Ah. Get in then, ya bleedin' tart,' he barked, as the group finally reached the quayside.

'Give us a hand, would ya?' Rebecca sulked. 'Can't get in on me own.'

'Don't want ter sully my hands,' Billy sniped, sneering distastefully at her.

'Fer gawds sake!' Pete climbed down to the boat first and helped the young woman in, then held it steady whilst the others in the party boarded.

'Will I be safe?' she asked, suddenly realising the extent of the hostility towards her.

'My men won't touch ya,' Jack told her 'They know th'penalty fer that on _my_ ship.'

'An' what's that then?'

'Death.'

'Oh…'

'So, you'll be safe enough.'

The boat fell silent as Billy and Ben rowed to the _Black Pearl_, anchored a short distance from the harbour side, _Voyager_ just to her stern. Ben Watson threw up the mooring line and Jack climbed aboard, leaving the others to help Rebecca climb the Jacob's ladder.

'You didn't go through with it then?' Joshamee Gibbs asked quietly, looking relieved.

'No,' Jack shook his head ruefully. 'I couldn't…'

'Good,' the older man smiled, his smile fading as the prisoner finally made it to the deck. 'Take her below,' he ordered, not wanting any sort of reaction from the crew.

'I don't have ter remind you all of th'rules,' Jack barked to the crew. 'Whatever she's done, harm a hair on her head an' ya'll have me to answer to, savvy?'

'Aye, Cap'n,' the crew chorused, watching balefully as Pete marched Rebecca towards the hatch that lead to the brig.

…

'Captain Sparrow! It's good to see you again!' A small, swarthy man bounded towards Jack, as the pirate approached him sitting at a table outside a tavern. 'It's been too long since you were in Port-Au-Prince.'

'Aye,' Jack nodded with a grin. 'Far too long. You're lookin' well, Jacques.'

'I'm getting fat!' the Frenchman exclaimed in a heavy accent. 'Too much good living. Now, what brings you here after so long? Business?'

'You know me too well,' Jack smiled. 'I have a girl that I want Jean-Claude to sell for me.'

'Pardon? That's not your usual trade, Jack.'

'She's a spy who was sellin' information on to th'English Navy. I want her as far away from th'Caribbean as possible, savvy?'

'Ah, I see… well, I'm sure Jean-Claude will know of some place to send her,' Jacques Rosseau assured the pirate captain. 'Why don't you come for dinner tonight and bring the girl. My cellar is empty at present, so I can keep her there until Jean-Claude returns. Besides, Amilé would love to see you again.'

'I look forward to seeing Amilé again, not ter mention enjoy (enjoying) her cooking,' Jack chuckled. 'Would it be all right if I bring someone along with me?'

'That will be fine,' Jacques nodded. 'I had better go and give my beautiful wife fair warning of your arrival.'

'Good idea. I'll bring my beautiful wife to meet you, one day.'

'I heard you were married. Who'd have thought, eh?'

'Who indeed,' Jack smiled. 'Later, my friend,' he waved as he headed back towards the docks.

…

Rebecca Tyler implored Jack with her eyes as he unlocked the door to the brig. 'Please don't do this. I swear to ya, I'll never do anythin' like it again.'

'Far too late for that,' Jack replied grimly. 'Too many men _and_ women died because of what you did – I'm not takin' any chances.'

'I hate you,' she spat, glaring at Drew McCarrick as he hauled her to her feet, manacles dangling from his free hand. 'I hope yer rot in hell, _an_' yer family, too.'

'See ya there,' Jack shrugged, moving to pin her arms whilst Drew fixed the shackles to her wrists. 'Take her above,' he ordered the Scotsman who pulled her out of the cell.

'I ain't goin' anywhere, yer bastards!' Rebecca shrieked, struggling to get away from the pirate. 'Ya can't do this ter me!'

'Yes I can,' Jack informed her. 'Now, do you _really_ want me ter fetch more men down to _assist_ you? Men who would like nothing more than ter teach you a lesson?'

'No,' she sighed, the fight going from her body and she carefully climbed the steps, resigned to her fate, Drew following closely behind. She blanched and shrank back as a man with a vicious scar down his cheek pushed his face into hers as she walked along the corridor.

'Yer getting' off scot free,' he snarled. 'Yer should hang from th'yardarm.'

'That's enough, Bob,' Jack ordered the carpenter's mate. 'Go back to yer duties.'

'Yes, Sir,' Bob Cooper answered sulkily, hanging back and hissing as the trio made their way towards the hatch leading to the main deck.

'Cooper!' Jack growled. 'I'll flog ya for insubordination if yer not careful,' he warned.

Rebecca climbed the steps and blinked in the bright evening light, then gulped with fear as she looked about the deck of the _Black Pearl_ and what seemed to be every man on board looking at her hatefully. She stumbled as Drew pushed her towards the side of the ship where the boat was moored, flinching as some men started murmuring, calling her various names and telling her what they thought should be done to her.

Pete Symmonds looked at his captain, ready to silence the men if Jack so ordered, but Jack shook his head, reasoning to himself that a bit of name calling was not the worst thing that could have happened to her, not by a long stretch.

'You have command, Pete. Th'men can have leave, but make sure there's a good watch on board, savvy?'

'Aye. Enjoy dinner,' Pete grinned.

'With Amilé's cooking, how can I not?'

…

'Blimey! You've had a wash!' Jack exclaimed as he eyed Shay who was waiting for them on the quayside, having sailed to Dominica on _Voyager_.

'So have ye!' Shay teased, poking his tongue out at his friend as he caught the mooring line and wound around a bollard, securing the ship's boat to the wharf. 'I've paid th'moorin' charges fer both boats,' he informed Jack, glacing coolly at the young woman.

'Ta,' the older man smiled. 'Pity Jen an' Patience aren't with us.'

'Aye, I was thinkin' that myself,' Shay sighed. He waited until they were out of earshot of Rebecca before leaning over to his friend. 'I think Patience is with child again…'

'_Again_! Bleedin' hell, Connelly. Give th'poor girl chance ter recover from th'last one.'

'Ah, come on, Jack. Ye mean ter tell me that ye an' Jenny haven't already…?'

'Well,' Jack grinned. 'That's different.'

'I thought it might be, somehow,' Shay laughed as the two men walked slowly through the town towards Jacques Rosseau's large house on the outskirts. 'You've no regrets about what yer doin' with her?' He jerked his head back towards Rebecca and Drew.

'No. You saw th'aftermath of Farrier. No matter how much I despise th'woman an' what she's done, I couldn't let them do that to her.'

'I agree. I was hopin' ye'd change yer mind.'

'So why didn't ya say so?' Jack frowned, regarding his friend.

'Because yer still captain,' the Irishman shrugged. 'Besides, I'm a softer touch than ye…'

'Like hell ya are, Connelly!' Jack snorted. 'I've seen ya in battle, remember.'

'Battle's different,' Shay reasoned. 'But I'm glad ye didn't go through with it.'

'She'll probably wish she was dead in six months time. It ain't a bed of roses, being in servitude.'

'I know. My sister, Richael is a maid, an' I was a servant myself, remember. I know how hard it is.'

'More so when yer bonded over here. There's a different mindset, somehow. Life seems ter mean less to them.'

'Aye,' Shay agreed. 'I'd noticed.'

'Here we are,' Jack said eventually as they came to the gate of a large house on the outskirts of town. 'Drew, take her round th'back. Then have yer leave.'

'Aye, Cap'n.'

'Goodbye, Rebecca. An' for what it's worth, good luck.'

'Fuck off, Sparrow,' she spat as she pushed past him. 'Rot in hell…'

Jack watched until the young woman disappeared from view around the back of the house, then with a sigh, walked besides Shay along the path to the front door.

…


	24. Chapter 24

Usual disclaimers :(

With thanks to Mrs Depp, JHG, angelofdeadlydarkness (no affnet does not cost money), RosePearl, EgyptMau, A Depp Girl, Miss Sophia, and of course, Hils.

Sorry about the delay in posting - there have been a few problems!

…

**Chapter Twenty-four:** 'There will _always_ be a next time, won't there?'

'Sail ho!'

Shay Connelly swung around to face the direction that Ben Watson was pointing from the crow's nest and brought his spyglass to his eye, moving it until he found the ship.

'Can't see if it's Price or not yet,' he lamented. 'Keep yer eyes on it, Ben.'

'Aye, Cap'n,' came the unthinking reply.

'What is it?' Jack enquired as he emerged from the hatch and walked towards Shay.

'Too far out ter see clearly, but it _could_ be Price.'

'I bloody well hope so,' Jack sighed crossly. They had been waiting for their fellow pirate to meet up with them off south coast of Dominica for two days and everyone on board both ships were getting decidedly jumpy.

'It's Price!' came a cry from _Voyager_ to their starboard side.

'Ye sure?' Shay called back, praying that they were correct.

'Aye, it's definitely him.'

'Be late for his own funeral,' Jack muttered as he turned to give the order to fire a cannon as a signal, until he remembered that Shay had command and bit his tongue just in time.

'Let them know it's us, David,' the acting captain ordered the master gunner, David Penhaligan.

'Aye, aye, Sir,' he acknowledged before ordering his own men to ready a port cannon for firing.

The air reverberated as the boom from the gun rang out and several sea birds flew crying from a nearby clifftop. Those fortunate enough to have spyglasses watched as the distant ship tacked and turned in their direction, the pirate flag of Thomas Price becoming clearer the closer she got.

'Now we can finally go ter Port Royal,' Jack growled, having hoped to already be on the way back to Tortola by now.

'Let's just hope all goes well,' Pete Symmonds added, lowering his glass.

'Aye,' Jack agreed. 'Let's hope…'

…

Jack crouched down at the sound of a noise to his right, and motioned for Shay to stop. He breathed a sigh of relief as a parrot took off from the undergrowth he and Shay were fighting their way through as they headed for Port Royal.

'I don't remember th'track being this long when we rescued Jenny,' Shay grumbled as the two men started on their way once more.

'We were on horses then, remember?'

'A horse, a horse! My kingdom fer a horse!' Shay lamented with a grin.

'Bloody hell!' Jack exclaimed. 'Jen's teachin' ya Shakespeare?'

'Aye. Mine an' Patience's readin' has come on a treat, an' we sit an' read ter each other at night.'

'Ah, that's how yer make babies these days, eh?' Jack teased, ducking a friendly swipe from Shay.

'I hope th'ships don't get started too early,' the younger man worried. 'It'll take us forever to get there at this rate.'

'They'll know when ter start,' Jack assured his friend. 'Now come on before th'light fades.'

The two men pushed on, reaching the outskirts of the naval town just as the sun sank below the horizon. Jack stood in a doorway of a shop, brushing mud and bracken from his coat, his eyes never still as he watched for trouble.

'It's too early to be movin' yet,' he told Shay. 'So we'll stay here fer a while, then wait fer trouble to start.'

'I almost wish I was on board,' Shay grinned. 'There's nothin' I like more than givin' th'Navy th'run around.'

'A man after my own heart,' Jack chuckled. 'Come on, let's go round th'back where we'll be less conspicuous.'

'An' hope that th'watch doesn't come this way,' Shay added.

'We'll hear them long before they see us,' Jack reasoned as he lead the way to the back of the building and sat with his back to it, pushing his hat over his eyes and dozing.

'I don't know how ye can do that.'

'Comes with years of practice, young Mr. Connelly,' Jack assured him. 'What's th'point in gettin' worked up with worryin' what _might_ go wrong? Save yer energy fer when it's most needed.'

'I suppose so,' the Irishman agreed uncertainly, sitting beside Jack but not relaxing.

'No wonder you were a useless footpad,' Jack chuckled from beneath his hat.

'Not _that_ useless,' Shay pouted. 'I stole enough ter keep body an' soul together.'

'You were half starved when I met ya. No – when yer pulled a knife on me…'

'Aye, well…' Shay shrugged, a rueful smile on his face.

'Settle back an' relax. We'll see some action soon enough.'

'Maybe you're right,' he agreed, leaning his back against the wall of the building. 'I still think it would have been fun ter dress as ye again,' Shay chuckled.

'Bloody hell! Yer not still on about that?' Jack snorted, recalling how his friend had tried for the past day to persuade him that having two 'Jack Sparrows' wreaking havoc around Port Royal would be a good idea.

'It would have been fun.'

'Aye, that it would have. Next time, eh?'

'There will _always_ be a next time, won't there?'

'Aye, Shay. There always is.'

…

Jack looked at his friend, dozing against the wall and smiled to himself. 'Can't relax, eh?' he chuckled, giving the sleeping figure a nudge with his elbow.

'Eh? Wha…?'

'Time ter go, sleepyhead,' Jack teased. 'Th'ships should be about ready ter blow.'

'Not literally, I hope,' Shay grinned as he stood gingerly. 'Gawd, I'm stiff.'

'Aye, _that's_ how babies are made,' Jack laughed as they rounded the shop and headed for the centre of Port Royal, keeping to the shadows at all times until they reached the garden wall of the Commodore's mansion.

'Up ye get,' Shay said, clasping his hands together to give Jack a leg up.

'Why me first?'

'I'm taller than ye.'

'No yer not!'

'I am - just! Now get up.'

'Aye, aye, Cap'n,' Jack retorted, placing a foot in Shay's cupped hands and reaching for the top of the wall as he was hoisted in the air.

'Nice ter know ye respect authority,' Shay grinned as he reached for Jack's outstretched hand and climbed up the wall.

'I'll give you authority in a minute,' Jack hissed, scanning the garden and rear of the house for guards and feeling relieved when he saw only a couple making their way around the side of the mansion.

The two men dropped silently down to the ground and crept around the edge of the garden, stopping every now and then to listen out for signs of someone being around, but they heard none and so continued on their way.

Shay carefully tried the pantry window, nodding to himself as he found it open, as they so often were, to keep the food cool in the heat of the Caribbean night. He levered himself up and into the small room and waited for Jack to join him before creeping out of the door.

'Oi!' a male servant cried as he spotted the intruder, but before he could sound the alarm, Jack hit him over the head with an earthenware pitcher, knocking him out cold.

'I have an idea,' Shay gasped as they dragged the prone man into the pantry.

'Me too,' Jack replied. 'You or me?'

'Me, I know how ter act like a servant.'

'All right,' Jack agreed. 'Go to a top room an' throw me a line down.'

'I'll fetch a rope from th'butler's pantry.'

'Get yourself changed then,' Jack urged, stripping the servant of his waistcoat, shirt and breeches as Shay stripped his own breeches off, replacing them with the striken man's before pulling on the shirt and waistcoat.

'How do I look?' he chuckled, attempting to twirl around in the cramped space.

'Like a bloody nonce!' Jack grinned. 'Now get a move on…'

'Wait outside,' Shay instructed. 'I won't be long.'

'Keep a lookout fer escape routes – just in case.'

'Aye, I intend to,' the young Irishman replied as he disappeared from the pantry.

Jack waited in the small room for a time, reasoning that it would be safer than outside, where he might be spotted by guards. '_I hope you don't wake any time soon_,' he thought, looking at the still unconcious man. '_Should've brought somethin' ter tie you with_,' he lamented. '_Ah well_,' he shrugged. '_Time ter go_.' He climbed carefully out of the window, after checking that the guards were nowhere in sight, and looked along the wall, praying that Shay would find a rope.

'Jack!' Shay hissed. 'Here…' He threw the rope down so it landed some three feet away and held fast as Jack climbed up with expert ease.

'Any problems?' he asked as he climbed into a bathroom.

'No,' Shay replied. 'They've mostly all retired ter bed. Come on, this is Beauchamp's room.' The two men glaced at each other as they heard the distinctive boom from one of the guns of the _Black Pearl_ and hastened into the chambers of the Commodore as more cannonfire sounded.

Jack hurried over to the bed, drawing his dagger and holding it towards the slumbering man, ready for when he woke. 'Elias…' he purred softly. 'Time ter wake up…'

The Commodore opened his eyes quickly, looking around in fear as the realisation that there were strangers in his room and cannon fire in the distance, registered in his sleep addled mind.

'Who are you?' he demanded, wondering whether to call for help, but the sight of Jack's dagger stayed his tongue.

'I'm hurt, dear Elias,' Jack pouted. 'That you don't recognise Captain Jack Sparrow.'

'Sp-Sparrow…?' he spluttered. 'W-what do you want?'

'Ah, I think we both know th'answer to that, eh?'

'You think that coming here and threatening me will stop our campaign to rid these waters of scum like you?' he snorted, indignation giving him courage. 'Even if you kill me, Captain Farrier will continue the work until each and every one of you filth are dead.'

'Ah…' Jack nodded, sagely. 'There might be a little problem with that.' He held his finger and thumb close together to indicate just how small he meant. 'You see, dear George is dead…'

'_What_?' Beauchamp gasped, cold shock coursing through his body. 'You're lying. You're _lying_!' he shouted.

'Quiet!' Jack hissed, jabbing his dagger against Beauchamp's neck and making him cower against his pillows. 'Shay, guard him.'

Shay moved and stood over the Commodore with his own dagger drawn, whilst Jack retrieved the letter from his pocket.

'This is a copy,' Jack informed the hapless man. 'The original is in safekeeping. Shall I read it to you?'

'_My dearest George_,' he began, not able to see the words in the darkness, but knowing them off by heart. '_I am writing to beg you to reconsider your decision that you spoke of the other evening…_'

'No,' Beauchamp whispered hoarsely. 'He can't be…?'

'Afraid he is,' the pirate captain shrugged. 'Now… th'way I see it, you have two choices. You can either stop this war against th'pirates or I can send a copy of this letter to th'Admiralty in London. What did Luke say th'penalty fer buggery was?' he asked Shay, pretending not to know.

'Death, I believe it was,' came Shay's brogue.

'You bastards,' Beauchamp hissed. 'You think you can browbeat me with a bit of paper. I'll say it's a forgery.'

'Very well, we'll send th'original letter ter London then, let them check yer handwritin'. I'm sure they have a few examples of yer handwritin' in the offices, eh? Requests fer more ships, troops, money et cetera, et cetera.'

'How do I explain to the Govenor why I'm not still attacking?' he sighed, talking more to himself than the pirates holding him hostage.

'I'm sure after th'losses you've suffered just lately, he'll be very reassured that you won't be attacking. I'm surprised he hasn't relieved you of command yet - he did th'last incumbent an' he hadn't been as careless as you an' Farrier where ships an' men are concerned.'

'Sir!' a voice outside the door cried. 'Pirates are attacking!'

'Don't you dare,' Jack warned, flashing his blade once more.

Commodore Beauchamp looked at the two blades aimed at him and decided discretion was, for now, the better part of valour. 'I'll be right there,' he called. 'I will dress myself.'

'Sir?'

'Get the valuables to safety,' he ordered. 'Just in case.'

'Very good, Sir,' the servant deferred, hurrying to give the order to the others.

'You'll call off th'attacks?'

'I don't have a lot of choice, do I?' Beauchamp sighed heavily. 'Just tell me one thing, did George die painlessly?'

'Do you care whether a man hangin' from th'gallows is in pain or not?' Jack snapped. 'No, he didn't. He was torn apart, limb from limb an' his guts thrown around th'town square…'

'Dear God, no…!' the Commodore gasped. 'You vermin!' he spat. 'Get out – go! Or I shall shout for the guards and hang the consequences.'

'Shay,' Jack nodded. 'Your turn…' He moved as the younger man approached Beauchamp, knocking him cold with a single blow to the head.

'Time ter go,' the Irishman said, heading for the bathroom.

'Let's hope there's no-one in th'garden.'

'Pistols, just in case?'

'Aye, good idea,' Jack agreed, drawing his pistol from its holster and half cocking it as Shay did the same to his, replacing it back in the holster whilst they climbed down the rope. The two men ran for all they were worth across the manicured lawn and hurled themselves at the wall, scrambling up it and dropping to the other side, hitting the ground running.

'Thank gawd th'ships are keepin' them busy,' Shay panted as they sped through the town towards the cove where they would meet up with the _Black Pearl _in the morning. 'Guards!' he hissed, ducking into a doorway as he heard the heavy footfalls of a patrol of marines running nearby. He shrank back to allow room for Jack and the two men held their breath as the troops trotted past them, waiting for long minutes before venturing out again.

'That was _far_ too close,' Jack commented dryly as they hastened on their way once more, hiding for the night in an old barn on the outskirts of town.

…

Jenny, Patience and Sive sat around a table in Patience's garden, watching Sive's boys playing in the dirt and gossiping whilst the babies, Erin and Joshua, slept in cribs. Patience sighed heavily, looking at to sea, wondering if the men had finished their business yet.

'I wonder if that letter really will change anything?' Jenny pondered as she sipped her drink.

'As long as they get back safe, I don't care,' Patience remarked. 'But it'll be different now Farrier's dead, th'bastard.'

'Yes, it will,' Jenny agreed. 'I just hope Jack and Shay are all right in Port Royal. I'm always afraid that one day Jack's infamous luck will run out.'

Patience smiled reassurringly. 'I'm sure they'll be fine,' she insisted. 'He can't be expectin' ter be rescued - he didn't leave us no brooms!'

The other women laughed along with Patience. 'I can just see us turning up in Port Royal to rescue them with a child in one hand and a broom in the other!' Jenny grinned.

'They should be back soon,' Sive smiled. 'Then you'll both be complainin' of them getting' under yer feet.'

'An' elsewhere,' Patience chortled, putting on her best innocent expression as she heard Luke talking with Finan nearby.

'I think they already know about elsewhere,' Jenny remarked dryly, recalling all the times on board ship when she and Jack would sneak off to the cabin.

'True... but Fin is th'delicate sort – don't want ter cause him ter blush, do we?' Patience teased.

'Fin?' Sive snorted. 'Delicate? If that were th'case, how come I have two nippers an' one more on th'way?' she laughed.

'Aye, well it must be a family trait then,' Patience sniped. 'But I can't stay here all day. I ought ter go chase that bloody goat around the paddock again fer some milk.'

'Ye mind ye don't slip,' Sive warned. 'Especially...'

'I'll make sure I fall on me arse then,' Patience laughed, rising to go indoors to get the pail.

'Especially what?' Jenny asked, looking at her two friends.

'Erm...' Sive blushed, glancing at Patience.

'Especially as I'm goin' ter be fat again,' Patience remarked, winking at Jenny. 'An' as th'cat's out of th' bag,' she said, her voice rising with each word so the nearby men could hear clearly. 'That Luke had better go no further than th'tavern fer the next six months!'

'You're having another one?' Jenny exclaimed, standing and hugging her friend. 'That's wonderful,' she beamed.

'I'll let yer know afterwards,' Patience said dryly, remembering how she would have died in Ireland had it not been for Luke's assistance in delivering Erin.

'You'll be fine this time,' Luke called across to her.

'Big ears!' she shouted back.

'Comes from living on board ships,' he shrugged with a rueful grin.

'Luke Martin, eavesdropper an' deliverer of pirate babes!' she snorted as she disappeared into the house to fetch the pail.

'They should name a ship after ye!' Fin joked. 'Seen as ye'll safeguard th'future of piracy due ter deliverin' their bairns.'

'Good Lord, no!' Luke grimaced. 'Besides, all ships are female…'

'They could call one Lucy…' Jenny replied innocently.

Patience laughed out loud as she re-appeared, poking her tongue out at Luke as she passed him on the way to the paddock. 'P'raps bribery will work,' she said wryly holding a juicy carrot.

'It hasn't before,' Sive chuckled as she watched her sister-in-law head towards the paddock.

'I'll kick it off the bleedin' cliff then!' Patience retorted. 'An' cook it fer dinner - ya hear that goat? I'm goin' ter cook ya!'

'You'd have to jump in and rescue it first, in that case,' Luke teased. 'And we all know how much you love the water...'

'Jump? Nah! I'll bat me eyelashes an' smile sweetly an' get one of you idiots ter fetch it fer me.'

'Not bloody likely,' Fin snorted. 'Not fer th'meat ye'd get from that thing.'

'Well if yer useless sods won't fetch it fer me, ya can shift yer fat arses from me wall an' find yerself something useful ter do.'

'Aye, aye, Cap'n,' Luke deferred, saluting smartly and winking at Fin as the men got down from the wall and went on their way.

…


	25. ‘I love you, Jack Sparrow'

Usual disclaimers

With thanks to Chelsey, Rowenablue, Marzbar, Mrs Depp, JHG and of course Hils.

Well, this is it – the penultimate chapter. Enjoy!

…

**Chapter twenty-five: **'I love you, Jack Sparrow. More than you'll ever know.'

'Right on time,' Jack grinned in the pale dawn light as he looked out at the _Black Pearl_ sailing into the small cove which he always used whenever he needed to go to Port Royal for whatever reason.

'She's taken damage,' Shay observed, casting an eye over the black ship through his spyglass.

'I'll kill that bloody Groves,' her captain swore. 'Much?'

'Mostly riggin', th'masts are intact though.'

'That's somethin' I suppose,' Jack sighed. 'Come on, let's get rowin', young Connelly.'

'Aye, old Sparrow,' Shay teased.

'You'll be rowin' on yer own, if yer not careful,' Jack warned with mock severity as they pushed the boat off the shingle and jumped in, taking up the oars.

'Why, are ye goin' ter swim?' Shay enquired, an innocent expression on his face.

'Ha bloody ha,' Jack sniped, splashing the younger man with his oar. 'I can't wait ter get home,' he lamented, missing Jenny and their baby more than he imagined he would have.

'Me neither,' the Irishman agreed, stroking the paddle through the water a little harder. 'I just hope th'riggin' isn't too badly damaged.'

'We'll anchor off Black River Bay an' do repairs – shouldn't take long,' Jack reasoned. 'Then we'll go straight home, eh?'

'As fast as th'winds can take us.'

'I'll take command this time,' Jack winked. 'Can't have yer gettin' too used to it just yet…'

'Aye, _Captain_,' Shay replied with a grin. 'Enjoy it while ye can.'

'I fully intend to,' Jack agreed. 'Just as I fully intend to enjoy retirement.'

…

Elias Beauchamp hesitated outside the office door of Governor Norrington, still trying to compose himself. He had not had much time to grieve over his former lover as the attack by the pirates had demanded his attention, but as he readied himself for this meeting, he found himself barely able to keep his emotions in check, prompting his servant to enquire after him more than once as he helped his master to dress. He took a deep breath and knocked smartly on the door, entering when beckoned.

'Elias,' Governor Norrington greeted him coolly.

'Sir,' the Commodore nodded. 'I… I have some bad news, Sir.'

'_More_ bad news?' Norrington sighed. 'Whatever has happened now?'

'Geo… Captain Farrier is dead,' he stated simply.

'He's _what_? How do you know this?' the Governor demanded.

'I-I… a spy informed me,' he lied. 'He was taken by pirates and killed.'

'Which pirates?'

'Jack Sparrow,' he informed him. '_I don't care if he died by your hand or not, Sparrow_,' he thought. '_It can be something else you will hang for_.' Beauchamp paused before continuing. 'I believe that in light of this news, and the fact that we have lost another ship…' he winced as Norrington glared angrily at him. 'That it might be wise to call a temporary halt in the war against the pirates.'

'At last!' James Norrington declared. 'You finally have some common sense! Have you any idea how close I have come to sending a letter to the Admiralty asking for you to be replaced? It's only because they would not have been very impressed that I seem to get through Commodores at a rate of knots, that I held back,' he retorted. 'But, rest assured, Commodore Beauchamp, I _shall_ relieve you of your position at the earliest opportunity – do I make myself clear?'

'Perfectly,' the hapless man mumbled, looking downcast. 'I am sorry, Sir.'

'Sorry does not replace all the ships that have been lost thanks to your monstrous self-esteem, not to mention the good men who have died because you thought you could just stroll in here and be as successful as elsewhere.' The Governor sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'The Caribbean is different to the Americas and the Mediterranean, as I tried to tell you so many times before. Caribbean pirates are different and Jack Sparrow the most different of the lot.'

'I know, Sir…'

'_Now_ you do, yes. But you and Farrier just would not take on board what others tried to tell you. Others who were more experienced in life over here - in the people and pirates over here.'

'Our way worked until the pirates started fighting back,' Beauchamp protested.

'Yes, but you kept doing things your way – you were not flexible to changing your plans to fit in with the change of events.'

'You're right, Sir. I'm sorry…'

'Go on,' James Norrington sighed. 'Go and sort out this latest mess.'

'Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,' Commodore Beauchamp fawned as he backed out of the room.

'_Bloody hell_,' James Norrington sighed. '_What else can that man do that will possibly go wrong_?' His thoughts turned to his forthcoming wedding to a widow of a plantation owner, who had died nine months previously from a fever. '_At least I have something to look forward to_,' he smiled to himself. '_And the children will finally have a mother in Jayne_.' He looked down at his ink well, wondering whether to write a letter to the Admiralty after all, before deciding once more not to. '_One last chance_,' he said to himself. '_Just one_…'

…

Four days later 

Jack leaned against the bowsprit, watching as the outcrop loomed ever larger as the _Black Pearl_ sailed gracefully towards it. He fished his spyglass from a pocket and trained it on their house, grinning to himself as he saw a figure standing by the arbor in the garden, waving at the ship.

'Mr. Penhaligan,' he called, hoping the master gunner was close to hand.

'Yes, Cap'n?' the Cornishman replied.

'Give my wife a welcome fire.'

'With pleasure, Cap'n,' he chuckled, busying himself loading a nearby carronade with shot and firing it.

'Home at last,' Shay smiled as he approached his captain and friend.

'Aye, home at last,' Jack sighed with relief. 'I think a week's shore leave'll be enough fer th'men, eh?'

'I don't know,' Shay mused. 'Th'men have become very fond of Rosie an' th'other girls…'

'Two weeks?'

'At least,' the younger man laughed. 'Give us time ter appreciate our wives once more, as well.'

'An' them time ter get fed up of us under their feet…' Jack lamented, rolling his eyes. 'You can tell th'men th'good news.'

'Aye, Jack,' Shay deferred, leaving to deliver the good news to the crew.

'Ya want ter come back?' Jack asked Joshamee Gibbs as the portly man climbed the quarterdeck steps to speak to Pauly Wilson, the new helmsman of the _Pearl_.

'On board? Thanks, but… no thanks,' he smiled. 'I enjoy pottering about in the fishing boat with Tom and Fin.'

'Fair enough, ya've earned it,' Jack nodded, turning his attention back to the house, which was now closer still. He put the glass back in his pocket and climbed up on the bowsprit, holding onto a line as he waved to Jenny, who jumped up and down, waving back frantically.

'Shall we drop anchor, Cap'n?' Pauly enquired.

'Aye, Mr. Wilson, we shall. Haul in sail an' drop anchor!' he bellowed. 'An' ready a boat.'

'I thought you might be swimming, seeing as you're that keen,' Gibbs teased, winking at the helmsman as he walked towards the steps again.

'Oi! Ya can still be punished,' Jack warned jokingly, climbing back down again as the ship slowed to a stop.

'Shay, ya have command.'

'Bugger it!' the Irishman cursed under his breath. 'Aye, Cap'n,' he replied as he watched the boat being lowered and Jack disappearing over the side.

'Let him get home, then I'll see to everything,' Joshamee smiled.

'Ye sure? Thanks Joshamee, I appreciate it,' Shay grinned, as eager as Jack to see his own family again.

'Just keep quiet, eh?'

'Not a word,' Shay promised. 'Not a word…'

…

'Jack!' Jenny cried, running down the path the greet him and flinging herself in his arms, giggling with delight as he swung her around. 'Did everything go all right?'

'Aye, everything went fine,' he assured her. 'Rebecca's goin' ter bonded service, th'Commodore will be a good boy from now on, an' Thomas broke his wife from the gaol.'

'That's wonderful,' she breathed, pressing her lips urgently against his.

'Mmm,' he mumbled. 'It is…'

'Sive has Joshua for a while,' she gasped between kisses.

'So why are we wastin' time out here?' Jack wondered, releasing her from his embrace and grabbing her hand, pulling her up the remainder of the path and into their house, shutting the door firmly behind them.

'Would you slow down,' Jenny laughed as Jack bounded to the stairs. 'You'll wear me out before we even reach the bedroom.'

'So we won't reach th'bedroom then,' Jack grinned wolfishly.

'Oh no,' she warned. 'I want to be comfortable, if you don't mind…'

'It's _always_ comfortable…'

'For you, maybe…'

'It wouldn't be comfortable over a barrel, an' that's where _you_ want ter do it!'

'Says who?'

'You!' Jack stated. 'Yer always on about havin' it over a barrel.'

'I am not!' Jenny cried with mock indignation. 'I'm always on about having it anywhere…'

'You naughty woman!' Jack declared, stopping and looking at her with wide eyes, which were twinkling with amusement.

'Well I hope I am, after being with you for the past two years or so,' she laughed, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

'Has it only been _that_ long?' Jack wondered. 'It feels like we've been together fer years.'

'I know,' Jenny smiled, snuggling upto him on the stairs. 'It _will_ be years, hopefully.'

'No hopefully about it, especially now Farrier's gone an' th'Commodore's been dealt with. Now come on, we're wastin' precious lovin' time.'

'Sive said she'd have Josh all day, if needs be…'

'She's a good girl,' Jack grinned, carrying on his way back up the stairs still clasping his wife's hand.

'I expect you left poor Shay to make the _Pearl_ shipshape?' she chided gently as they reached the bedroom.

'No doubt Gibbs will have told him that he'd take care of it,' Jack chuckled, knowing his old quartermaster well. 'Now, enough of everybody 'cept you an' me…'

'And the matter in hand,' Jenny murmured as she wound herself around Jack, bringing him closer.

'Th'matter in hand, indeed,' Jack smiled, taking her lower lip between his teeth and sucking gently on it while his fingers worked on the laces at the back of the pale lemon dress his wife was wearing.

'I've missed you,' Jenny whispered as she cupped his buttocks and ground herself against the bulge at the front of his breeches.

'Sweet Jesus, woman!' Jack gasped, breaking away from her. 'Do ya want it over an' done with before you've even got into my breeches?'

'No' she chuckled, easing off a little, but not too much. She was enjoying the desire the contact was sending coursing through her body.

'I've missed you,' he growled softly in her ear. 'I always miss ya.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' she smiled, shuddering as his sharp teeth nipped at the tender flesh where neck and shoulder meet. 'Now enough talk and undress me,' she ordered.

'Yes, M'am,' Jack grinned, breaking fully away from the embrace and sliding the dress down Jenny's arms until it pooled at her feet, his eyes widening in surprise as he realised that she wore nothing beneath it.

'I knew you were coming home,' Jenny told him by way of explaination as she kicked the dress out of the way. 'Don't ask me how or why, I just did.'

'Bloody hell,' he rasped huskily, taking her breasts in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples until they were hard as tiny pebbles before covering one with his mouth and suckling on it.

'Oh…' Jenny gasped, arching her back and tangling her fingers through his hair. 'Suck harder,' she pleaded, groaning as Jack instantly complied with her wishes.

'Yer milk tastes nice,' he chuckled as he eventually pulled away. 'No wonder Joshua's always hungry.'

'Cheeky sod,' Jenny laughed as she started untying the sash around her husband's waist, grateful that she didn't have the sword belt to contend with this time. 'Jack…' she sighed with exasperation as his roving hands kept getting in her way. 'Do you want to be as naked as me?'

'Well it ain't much use any other way, eh?'

'So let me undress you then, you fool!'

'Yer callin' me a fool, hmm? I'll give yer fool, wifey!'

Jenny squealed as Jack picked her up and threw her gently down on the bed before divesting himself of his boots. His eager fingers stumbled over the laces of his breeches, until Jenny knelt up and batted his hands away, unlacing them with ease and slipping a hand inside, caressing the throbbing length of his manhood and eliciting moans of pure pleasure from Jack.

'Come on,' she beckoned seductively, lying down on the bed and summoning him with her finger.

Jack needed no second bidding and lay on top of his wife, shrugging his shirt over his head as she lifted it. 'No child ter interrupt us all day, hmm?' he enquired as he savoured her warm, soft body beneath his.

'All day,' she murmured, wrapping her legs around his and caressing his calves with her feet as her hands unwound the bandana from his head.

'Bliss,' Jack muttered as he guided himself to her entrance, easing in slowly, gasping as her moist heat engulfed him.

'Bliss indeed,' Jenny smiled, bringing her legs across his back and drawing him in deeper.

Jack lay still for a moment, just taking in her face flushed with pleasure, and her eyes looking lovingly into his, before starting to take up the rhythm, driving himself into her wet tunnel and withdrawing almost fully then slamming hard back in again. Jack leaned forward, his hands resting either side of Jenny's head as he drove in harder and deeper, grinning ferally as she moaned and writhed, damp tendrils of hair sticking to her face.

'You like it rough, don't ya?' he teased, biting hard on her neck, the feel of her erect nipples brushing along his chest sending fire racing through his veins.

'Y-yes,' Jenny gasped, clutching his hips, her nails digging into his skin. 'H-harder, _please_,' she begged.

'Let's bring yer legs up,' Jack suggested, ceasing his ministrations for a moment while he hooked first one leg over his shoulder and then the other, then he started ramming into her once more. 'Better?' he chuckled.

'Much,' Jenny gasped, feeling as though he was filling the whole of her insides. 'Oh God, Jack!' she moaned as her body spasmed and cannon fire seemed to explode in her head. '_Jack_…!'

Jack gritted his teeth as the feel of her hot juices flowing over his manhood had him teetering on the edge of release. He wanted it to last as long as he could but Jenny's hands stroked the back of his thighs and Jack let go with a cry, plunging as far into her as he could as he released his seed until he was fully spent.

'Bloody hell,' he muttered, carefully easing her legs from his shoulders and laying down beside her.

'Bloody hell, indeed,' Jenny grinned, wiping her hands over her face to brush hair from it.

'An' we've still got th'rest of th'day to kill yet…'

'So stop talking and save your energy,' she laughed, stroking his chest absently.

'I love you, Jenny Wren,' Jack mumured, turning on his side and looking deeply into her eyes.

'I love you, Jack Sparrow. More than you'll ever know.'

…


	26. Epilogue

For the final time – I don't own him, only in my dreams! 

This is it then, the final chapter sob. I want to thank everyone who took the trouble to review - I appreciate it so very much. Also thanks to those who just read the story, to be on the favourites and alert lists of so many people, plus having 2306 hits on affnet is an incredible compliment.

It is, however, not the end of my stories as I had thought it would be. I am co-writing a story with Hils, entitled _Two Gentlemen of Tortuga_, so put her on your author alert list if you haven't already done so (mad fools – her stories are wonderful!), and I have two other Jack stories in the pipeline. But it may be a couple of months before I even think about posting up a new story.

I'll stop waffling now… ;)

…   
Epilogue 

Joshua Sparrow looked around the dining room of his parents' house, smiling to himself at the eclectic mix of Tortolan well-to-do's, business assosciates of his father's, and pirates. He moved to the trestle table where the former quartermaster of the _Black Pearl_, Pete Symmonds, was dispensing drinks to the party-goers.

'Good turn out,' Josh grinned, holding out his mug for a re-fill of rum.

'Aye, though gawd only knows how ya got ter be so popular!' Pete teased with a wink.

'It's th'infamous Sparrow charm that does it,' he quipped, raising his mug in salute.

'Fer th'ladies, maybe…'

'_Captain_?' came Erin Connelly's voice from behind Josh. 'Captain, my arse! Ya nearly sank th'bleedin' dory th'other day!'

'That was not my fault!' Joshua protested indignantly. 'If you an' Muiris hadn't been larkin' around…'

'Ah, it's never yer fault,' Erin sniped, bobbing her tongue out to him.

'They're at it again,' Jenny sighed, watching as her son and Erin stood face to face, gesticulating wildly.

'Good job Joshua's betrothed ter Sive's Aisling an' not ter Erin,' Jack chuckled, leaning on his walking cane. 'Come on, let's take some air, eh?'

'Good idea,' she smiled, linking her arm through his, nodding at their guests as they made their way through the crowd and eventually out to the arbour in the garden.

'First time I ever saw my son was in here,' Jack smiled, remembering back some eighteen years. 'An' now he's about ter become captain of my ship.' He slowly sat down, years of a hard life finally taking their toll on his body.

'Just like you always said he would,' Jenny replied, sitting beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

'He's his father's son, that's fer sure, whereas Daisy is definitely her mother,' he grinned, mentally picturing the apple of his eye, their fourteen year old daughter, Daisy.

'Matthew and Sam are neither of us and both of us,' she chuckled. People always assumed that their middle two children were twins as they were so alike in appearance and with only ten months between them, it was an easy mistake to make.

'Another Captain Sparrow at th'helm of th'_Pearl_,' Jack smiled, staring out at the grand old ship anchored just off the outcrop.

'Another Captain Sparrow to be the scourge of the Navy!' Jenny chuckled. 'Although Shay did a good enough job as a stand-in.'

'Aye, that he did,' Jack agreed. 'Couldn't have picked anybody better.'

'Peas in a pod, that's why. At least he's got his _own_ ship now.'

'Th'_Pearl_ was always _his_ ship,' Jack protested. 'I never interfered.'

'I'm not saying you did,' Jenny soothed, kissing his cheek. 'But I think there was always an element of terror that he would sink or destroy her in some way. That he was still answerable to you.'

'I suppose so,' her husband conceded with a shrug. 'I'm surprised he didn't consider retirin' though. Gawd knows, he's made enough ter be comfortable on, even with havin' eight bloody children! There again, it would mean spendin' more time with Patience, so I can't blame him…' Jack quipped, grinning wickedly.

'I'll tell her you said that!' Jenny laughed.

'Papa? Mama?' Daisy peered around the arbour and smiled. 'I've brought you a drink.' She handed each of them a pewter beaker of rum and kissed her father on the cheek. 'It's a lovely 'Josh's becoming a captain' party,' she smiled.

'It is, an' it's a good chance ter show off my beautiful daughter,' Jack boasted, stroking her face.

'_Daddy_!' she blushed, fidgeting. 'I'll leave you two in peace.'

'We won't be long,' her mother assured her. 'Just make sure Josh and Erin don't come to blows…'

'Uncle Shay has dealt with them – for now,' she laughed, turning on her heels and making her way back over the small footbridge to the house.

'I love my sons, but she is th'best present yer ever gave me,' Jack smiled. 'Apart from yourself, that is. D'you ever wonder what yer life would have been like if I hadn't stolen you away?'

Jenny paused for a moment, deep in thought, before shaking her head. 'No, actually, I never have. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if you and Shay hadn't turned up when you did after I killed Crompton, but I have no regrets about my life with you.'

'Good, because it's a little too late fer second thoughts.'

'Yes,' she chuckled. 'About twenty years too late.'

'To no regrets,' Jack said, holding his beaker up.

'No regrets,' Jenny echoed, joining the toast.

…

The End 


End file.
